Argent Revolutions
by ZeroPhoenix230
Summary: "In their redemption, they've saved us, but at a cost. They have forged a hope to fight against anyone that stands against them." (400 years after Digitalic Warfare - Anime Halo - Season 2)
1. The World of Primals (Part 1 - Accident)

**Following after the sudden end of Digitalic Warfare and my ultimate fail of developing a longer story, and giving the mantle to a Halo crossover due to lack of next imagination. This takes place 2 years after Halo 5. I'm going to explain along the way. I'll try to make it longer this time.**

 **Alrighty. Moving on.**

* * *

After the fall of John's fireteam. The Draenei army had summoned the Legion successfully, and pulled Azeroth into a desolate state and nearly unsuitable for life. But however, the last remaining leaders of the Horde and Alliance had destroyed their portals, the ones that transformed the land into their image. And due to the remaining cities. The citizens had survived. And the demonic presense had left the planet about 400 years later, thanks to Ysera. Both Alliance and Horde remain enemies as always. Nothing really has changed after that war. Except the US, Russian and Chinese military and civilian elements had left the planet.

Obsidian Prime knew that the Draenei clan is still around. Zaradar was also a barren wasteland after the war, the Draenei was reduced to nearly nothing, their numbers around 150 million, their last light now extinguished and now under the influence of anyone they can choose. But something else was fast approaching, and he's waiting for someone answer his call. Summoned about 400 years ago.

Night Elves veered away from the Alliance. Trolls had separated also, and Taurens had tried to stay away from the Horde. But war isn't so far away as we thought it was.

* * *

April 23, 2560. One Year Ago.

Above Azeroth's Orbit.

Prime's call wasn't answered. He'd kept the signal, but no one responded, not even the humans from Earth came back to check on Azeroth. Then it came... Like a loud boom.

One of the ships had came to its orbit, coming out of slip-space. No one from Earth had came back to Azeroth after the war. So many UNSC charts wouldn't show the planet on the Galaxy's systems. Covenant would also tell that the planet was the primal element, and one of the shattered clans of their former empire had also told them of this world. They were the most powerful military element third to old Covenant and to the Forerunners, and yet can't record Pre-UNSC systems.

"What is this? This planet's not on any star chart. Perala, could you explain how we got here?" The UNSC captain said to the female AI as he spotted the planet, and the star system grid didn't highlight the planet. "Is this... The planet the Jul'Mdama was speaking over and over again?"

"I guess so, his mapping is distorted on the monitor, but it should look exactly the same. Care to launch a probe?" She replied. Then a sudden stream of energy comes from the planet and hits the side of the ship.

"Great. Just what we need." The captain had lost control of everything, and the systems were hijacked.

 _"Welcome back to Azeroth. Hope you enjoy the visit. USMC." The ghost of King Varian Wrynn appeared on the monitor and vanished._

"What are you even talking about?" He replied.

(Warning! Intruders detected in aft bay)

"Get Vraedyth activated, before the-" One of the sudden shockwaves knocks the captain out. They've tried to pull a Spartan out of cryo-sleep, the systems were locked out. The ship veers towards the planet.

* * *

Mount Hyjal - Night Elf Temple.

1:30 PM.

 _"Mayday! This is UNSC Storm Ruler. We've lost all control of the ship, we're on an uncontrollable descent course on an unidentified planet. Anyone responding?!" One of the crew members was still awake, the ship crosses into the skies. One of the Elves psychically hears them._

"Iljax... You think that's the USMC again? Why did they come back after leaving us?" Another elf replied as she saw the ship cross the skies on fire.

"I don't care. Maybe they want to finish what they've started?" He spoke back to the male.

"As long's they have something in mind, they'll stay there and finish their work." A male, with mystic powers flowing through him. He looks not old, but hadn't shaved the beard or hair in a long time.

The Inferno Fields. Just about south of the village.

(Command systems online. Releasing Spartan Vraedyth Zero)

One of the Spartans woke up. Vraedyth was the newest recruit into the Spartan V program, he wore the Spartan's Recruit suits. Except the suit changes camo in environments. He kicked the pod open, the ship was sinking into the magma. However, 12 of the remaining soldiers and ODST operatives survived the crash.

"Wait a minute, who are you?" One of the soldiers spoke as the druids came next to them.

"No. We're not your enemies. But what you doing here? It looks like you're under a different rule than the USMC." The druid replied.

"We're the 600'th division of the UNSC, we don't know those people. Our ship lost control, crashed on this planet and only myself-" The soldier was saying, then interrupted. "Uh... Make that 13 of us, since that Spartan's here." One of the ODST Operatives replied.

"Whatever. Do you have a place to go?" He asked again.

"Could you say please?" Another druid tried to make a joke.

"Well, yes." The soldier nods in agreement. All of a sudden, they were teleported.

* * *

 **End of part one. I'll get onto the next one tomorrow.**


	2. The World of Primals (Part 2: Preparing)

Mount Hyjal. 3 miles north of the crash site.

6:30 AM. The Next day.

After UNSC Stormruler crashed into Mount Hyjal, the elves had to strip the ship's important parts. But only a single part were found. A protype combat supply receiver made from ONI, this device is made of mostly reversed engineered Forerunner tech. Teleporting any weapon caches and vehicles, it sends out signals as well. So if it can be used. Then, there will be reinforcements that could assist them. But due to that ship being in the deep parts of the galaxy. The signal could fail to reach anyone.

The remaining marines are now explaining their next move. Vraedyth Zero's appearance without the suit, was a 31-year old UNSC marine who signed up on the Spartan V program. His hair flow down to the base of his neck and had no beard. The suit didn't need to have a assembly area, due to several improvements along with Forerunner tech. It can materialize around the body by teleporting with all the materials and helmet. He already had weapon to begin with.

"So. This planet was our first colony. And there's pre-UNSC wars that formed our Spartan program. And you say that this 'Alliance' had technological aid from what?" Zraedyth was speaking to an elf.

"Yes. From the stars just like the Draenei. Except different, just one of the religious fanatics under control of the Legion. They called themselves, Honorguards of the Covenant. They've supplied the Alliance weapons in-case. If you were to return. The last time you people came here, you nearly destroyed the Alliance and the Horde in the great war." She replied

"That's our enemy, but they're completely broken after we've destroyed most of the Halo rings. We destroyed their strongest tribe." Zero replied.

"No. But it seems that the remnants decided to form the Honorguard. Plus, the Horde got a similar tribe too. The Wraiths of Graza-Tara. All of them were equipped with advanced weapons and ships that form bridges to other worlds. The cites left behind from you were their next home. Now they plot"

"Night Elves formerly supported the Alliance, but we noticed our people were being forced to do augmentations of our bodies. We separated them along with the Trolls..." She said, and interrupted by a laugh from Zero.

"Well, then the Taurens sided with us. We joined together to stop this Covenant from taking over this planet, and it may be the galaxy's last chance at it. If they do. The Legion will have won, and you will fall alongside with us. So. Are you ready for the task?" She eagerly waited for his next question. She was electronically augmented in the brain, allowing her to send visions into another person's brain.

* * *

Uldum - Bloodspire Citadel, Court of Lords.

9:30 AM.

How does the Horde and the Alliance handle it? With the weapons left behind the pre-UNSC military forces and along with the two Covenant forces. They've improved their forces. But it sacrificed their true objective. To uphold their moral barriers to defeat the Burning Legion, the Covenant had the bones of Mannoroth, and used his remaining marrow for unconventional warfare. But the elves are worried that it may become self aware and may recreate his body to be reborn. They told them to stop using it, but this called it to be a success of both the Alliance and Horde that can't even be replaced. But the elves warned them, but didn't listen. That was the greatest disgrace to the Argent Crusade, to Malfurion, to Grommash, to Illidan, to all the Dragon Aspects and everyone else that fought the Legion to keep them out.

It's all gone. And civilians and even the Warchief and King of the Alliance doesn't know the depths of the situation.

"Zrgarra. We have the newest layout of the foothold on Mount Hyjal." A Elite Ultra came up to the court and talked to the Orc General.

"Well. Show it." He replied impatiently.

"There was a massive spaceship that crashed onto the Inferno Flats, under the control of the UNSC. The ship is currently stable, but the lower areas are submerged in magma. It's still intact, but it was shot out of the sky by the Alliance. Most crew members had died, then a few got stuck inside and a tiny set of marines had escaped." The Ultra layed out the surveillance feed from a drone prior and after the crash.

"Like I said, the USMC had combined their forces to return to finish their fight. But with the powers of the mythic and primal forces, these troops won't stand a chance. Send in the Spec-Ops to clear them out." Zrgarra gave his last word. Go into the Mountain and kill off the rebellion and the surviving crew members, but however, northern Kalimdor is under the new Night Elf Empire. And the Horde had trouble getting there. Due to a very powerful leader in-charge.

"We're running low on supplies up there, and could you spare us transport with food?" The Elite asked of food, due to the decreasing vegetation growth up a over a thousand feet above the surface. It was way more than that. Mount Hyjal was the peak of the world. Nearly into space at 125,000 feet with smaller mountain ranges below. The rebirth of Azeroth had changed the surface entirely.

"You'd better hold your end of the deal." The General bitterly said to the Elite as he left.

* * *

Back on Mount Hyjal.

10:00 AM.

After a year of trying to reach to the other UNSC ships out in this solar systems, the signal may have worked after all.

 _"Hello. This is Commander Palmer of the UNSC Infinity, who's on this line?" Palmer's transmission was a bit static, but works._

"Yes ma'am, Spartan Vraedyth Zero. We're stuck on a uncharted planet, we had to hijack a covenant net to reach you. But the Covenant is coming to this village, we have 13 men behind us. From what we heard on other signals, they're launching a full scale assault on Mount Hyjal on Planet Azeroth. This thing's trying to create a wormhole to you now. Get your men ready." Zero answered on the other line.

 _"I'm picking up multiple Covenant transports inbound, but I can't pinpoint the source. The machine should be charging the portal, the prototype should send tanks and equipment down from the ship." Palmer was speaking, then the stream got disconnected._

"Let's start this thing. Does anyone know how to make this work? I'm planning to start up." A mechanic spoke the villagers.

"I'm a magician. Does it help?" A female elf raised her hand.

"You kidding me? We don't have time for this." He returned the speech. Then she demostrated her skill by generating electricity out of her hands.

"Of course. This is the land of the mystics and primal elements after all." She spoke back.

"Just get started." The marine replied.

"Okay. They'll be coming in about at sunset, and we need something. High explosives to be exact, and while this thing is getting the equipment. Does anyone have explosives?" He said it again, now who's going to get some makeshift equipment?

"When we were under siege from the elementals, we use certain runes to keep them away. We use an elemental extractor to suck the power from it and place it somewhere else for defense. The flames at the Inferno Flats should burn brightly enough to melt through the tanks, and frost to the caves west of us should be super cold to freeze them, the lighting to the edge of the mountain should short-circuit electronics."

"Collect them all so we can buy us time for the reinforcements to come through." The male villager spoke of a plan, then gave the Elemental Extractor to Zero. The device was wooden, but can resist the damaging elements and contain it.

"Here's the warthogs. Since you have heat resistance, you should go out there." One ODST Soldier randomly spoke to Vraedyth as he left, when he was setting up the Gauss Cannons.

* * *

Over at the Inferno Flats, Vraedyth had already saw Covenant Spec-Ops with Horde soldiers with. They were running scouting duties. But this may mean that the assault may begin.

"This is Vraedyth, i've spotted an Horde patrol at the wreck. They're somewhat trying to get in, triggering data wipe and self-destruction option." He spoke as the patrol left the area. The ship started to explode.

 _"We'll keep that in touch. Havok 2-6 copies." The marine replied._

Vraedyth flips out the wooden extractor and holds it over the magma. Flaming energy flies into the orb in the center and contains it without lighting it on fire. "Alright. The matrix is stable, looks like its working." He said as the progress on the wormhole. It's about 45% completed, it's fast on the first bits, but slow at the end. Scorpion tanks had already spawned. The next objective is the cliffs where the lighting gathers.

Just about an hour later, he was at the cliffs. The skies were blue below, then looking up. They can see the shattered satellites, a Jupiter-sized gas giant in its orbit and the stars from the Old War. The village was around 107,600 feet above sea level. But there was solar electricity around the area. It should serve a good purpose.

The lighting elementals were aggressive, and were ready to strike. Zero counters the first strike, jumping off the rock and smashing one of their heads, made of static-charged stone. It tried to fire a lightning blast to short-circuit the suit. It hits him and he stops moving, but is still able to do a jump punch and broke the Lightning walker's body. He threw the stone at the next elemental and that one exploded.

Since the elemental container was activated, it sucked the static out of the stones and stored it inside. He took the warthog and drove to the caves just up from the village.

As he went into the caves, it was just short because of an teleporter was activated. Especially a Forerunner contraption, and as he went the coldest heart of the cave. It was minus 65 below zero. But due to the high energy from the heat in the container, it was negated. But someone walked into the room, and lends him cryogenic energy to complete the traps. She was hooded, wore elegant armor and she shone red. Something magical was about that person. Something too familiar.

"Are you 117?" She spoke.

"I'm not him. I'm preparing for the defense for the village against a Covenant army, and who are you?" Vraedyth asked.

"We're the children of the Oblivion Flight." She flipped her hood down. Revealing the one that took the revolution of the Old Great War, then leading the main rebel forces of Azeroth. She is the daughter of the famous commander of all common dragonflights of legends, and the head of the Accord is Alexstrasza.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay. Part Three may be the final part of the beginning. Keeping you in touch if I could. The list goes on, using each WoW expansion. I'll list it.**

 **Currently going on: Next Generation Wars.**

 **NGW: The Shattered Wraiths (Based on Burning Legion Expansion and Warlords of Draenor)**

 **NGW: Frozen Kingdoms (Wrath of the Lich King)**

 **NGW: Mists Beyond (Mists of Pandaria)**

 **NGW: Return of the Shadowflight (C** **ataclysm)**

 **And any other stories of expansion from WoW that will be coming up. Still, just make me remember the story at hand. I've failed Digitalic Warfare, and i've gave it a chance as a second story. I don't wanna mess up last time. But i'm not too sad at it. See ya next time for Part 3.**


	3. The World of Primals (Legendary Quest)

**Oh. I've been thinking of the lists of stories on this. I've changed it along with most of the names. No hard feelings.**

 **NSW: Mists Beyond (Based on: Mists of Pandaria** **)**

 **NSW: Primal Ghosts (Warlords of Draenor,** **Burning Legion and Cataclysm** **)**

 **NSW: Wrath of Valhalla (Wrath of the Lich King)**

 **Just like I've said, any other expansions that is released will be posted in stories as long's WoW continues.**

* * *

8:30 PM.

Back at the Village.

As Vraedyth appeared back to the surface. Commander Palmer was already on the ground, and 5 UNSC starships along with Infinity. Alexstrasza came up right behind him, and the Horde and Covenant was fast approaching. They all have about 7 minutes left until the assault begins.

"Let's be quick. Who are you?" Palmer quickly asks the hooded red elf

"I'm Alexstrasza, I stand in defense of Azeroth." She replied. "And if that's finished. Welcome to the land of the mystics, i'm sorry if the people were just focused on survival instincts."

"Oh sure! I know what mystic means. There's no magic here, you're drunk." Palmer laughs loudly. Then she grabbed the rune container. The orb sends out defensive runes at two lines of painted defense. Now there's the defense, the tanks, turrets, extra Spartans and soldiers. But where's the Chief?

"There's someone else I'd want to speak to... Where's 117?" Alexstrasza asked.

"His suit's charging. Why would you speak to Chief?" Palmer knew Infinity would be carrying Chief again, along with Locke.

"My father has a job for him. Something to overthrow the Alliance and Horde, one of the forces that cause your demise. He's the next one that's up to the task." While the elf was speaking, she slowly turns around to find another Spartan behind her. The one she was looking for.

"Well. Who's this 'father' of yours?" Master Chief had just appeared right behind her. His armor was looking the same, and was ready for upgrades.

"Wow. Okay, that was scary. But here you are, Azeroth's below you, and my father lies within the structure about at the tree, and there's a teleporter. You would find him sleeping." Alexstrasza got spooked. Even the Dragon Aspects don't know where he was. Chief walked away without question.

"Vraedyth, go with Fireteam 43 to meet up at the front." Palmer sends Vraedyth and a few Spartans down hill.

* * *

Up at the tree. Chief doesn't see the teleporter or a way into it, couldn't she be more specific? But the tree's wood opens up to a teleporter, that where he needed to go. As he stepped in, he was instantly brought not down to the surface. But somewhere that he had been before.

A Guardian and that main pod didn't look right as he came into the cave, Chief thought that this was a trap, now he was expecting trouble. The Guardian is huge enough, but the pod size can fit a dragon as large as the Aspects themselves. All of the designs were all Forerunner tech, and this place had reminded him of the Didact. But look ahead, the pod opens.

If a dragon can fit in there. Its about correct, a dragon with black scales. With both shadow and dark magma flowing out of its skin. The glowing yellow spot was his third eye. Looks like Alexstrasza wasn't lying.

"Identify yourself." Chief aimed the gun at him. But the side arm and rifle vanishes.

"I'm Obsidian Prime. The last of the Oblivion Flight, the winged arm to the Forerunner Empire."

"In fact, i've summoned you here about nearly 400 years ago. To hunt the hydra that devastated us." He greeted him.

"Speak sense. This is reality." Chief replied.

"Fairy tales don't exist, this is the true work of science, that's would humans tell you to believe. Our enemy is the Burning Legion, and is using the Covenant to recreate Mannoroth. And you should know that they're unrestrained from time, so they would invade worlds like us without effort." Prime generated a hologram that portrays the Legion's work.

"You can't leave this planet again, like the humans before the UNSC. In this case, one of the betrayers. Kil'Jaeden, is now planning to release Zaradar from its prison to begin their war on Azeroth and soon to be you."

"One question. Are you with the Forerunners?" Chief had alot on his mind. He didn't expected one of the Forerunners' friends to be allies.

"We're the Oblivion Flight. We were primative before the Didact took us in, we were more wise than them after the mantle was given to humankind, the Didact was a complete fool, in his believe that the humans wouldn't do much with the Mantle other than wage war, but you seek peace with weapons. You seek a different outcome. While his followers treated the lower races like trash. If the Forerunners had it, would they do much different than the humans?" Obsidian replied.

"It's not much. While the Didact's actions were trying to give the mantle to us, the Flood destroyed and warped their worlds along with the current ones that the UNSC had controlled. We were there to continue the Forerunners' legacy. But we chose a different outcome, not with greatly hating humans for not giving them the mantle, but to teach them how to forge great works. Such as you, even though someone had forced you to do it."

"The Didact was a disgrace to his wife. And you had prevented our legacy from going down the drain."

"The Flight is not your enemy. But there's no time to explain, i'll get this Guardian working. I'll pull Mount Hyjal into the Emerald Dream." He finished as Chief ran to the teleporter back to the mountain.

* * *

As the Horde began their attack, the runes detonate with success. The Wraith tanks can't go through the flames, anyone crossing into the frost fields will freeze and the electricity shorts out the Covenant powersuits. The UNSC ships were keeping the enemy warships at bay. Vraedyth had the next objective in mind.

 _"Alright. Fireteam Osiris is activated. They'll handle the rest of the enemy dropships, but you're going to detonate a nuclear weapon on the Horde's main warship. Kaelas' Revenge to be exact. Fly up there and kill Vaelas, and the invasion should fail. You should find it on Infinity." Palmer had to be obvious, just that one giant Horde/Covenant super carrier in the middle of the fleet that he needed to destroy it._

"How do I get on it? You guys have a Pelican or something?" Vraedyth replied as he shot and dodged through the enemy.

 _"Since you asked, Locke's bringing it in now."_

He managed to reach back to the village, the Pelican arrives and to the other direction is Chief returning with another device.

"What took you so long?" Palmer asked Chief.

"Alexstrasza's father had alot on his mind, he offered help. In fact, he should take battlefield control." Chief had also offered him under AI communication.

 _"Huh. Hadn't been on these systems since 2163, it isn't that much different back then." Prime had appeared on hologram, he wore a different variation of the Didact's Armor. It changed whatever element he uses._

 _"And don't even think about firing or shutting down on me, because i'm not your enemy and my mind can lock out weapons and prevent premature shutdowns. They wouldn't fire unless I want them to fire." He spoke as Palmer's rifle couldn't fire or she could shut him down._

 _"Master Chief has a device that should pull a Guardian out from my location into the mountain. You can't use nuclear weapons, if you do. You'll risk spreading radioactive contamination across Northern Kalimdor. Let my Guardian do the work, and let Vraedyth use the artifact and kill Vaelas. Is the objective clear to you?" He finished, and Palmer nods in agreement._

"Alright. There's a crap load of nine ships up there, how could you fly through it?" Vraedyth stares upwards to the enemy ships above him.

 _"I'll trick the drones' visors, the pelican will look like one of their dropships and will allow you to pass through." Prime replied._

"Good enough." Vraedyth walks towards the Pelican, Locke and Fireteam Osiris had already left it and went to the front.

* * *

Just about in the skies. The disguised Pelican flew about near the main warship with several ODST operatives on-board. The device should be used on the slip-space portal generators on the back. It'll create a void torrent in the middle and suck the ship into the rift. That's where that Guardian comes in. Prime will pull Hyjal into slip-space to avoid letting it fall into enemy hands.

It's just everything that could be used in the wrong hands if the Horde had it. All of the druids had came onto the mountain, the source of it was Hyjal's link to the Emerald Dream. If the Horde had it, then the rebellion had truely lost.

(ERROR! Cloaking systems malfunction. Hostile energy weapons firing in 12 seconds)

"I'm really going to kill you for this." Zero commented to Prime, now upset that this is his second month of using a Spartan V suit and is already going to get killed.

 _"Can't really see that. But you may have one option left. Charge through the hull, I could use the mounted laser to cut a weakness through it, then the Pelican should crash inside." Prime gave an idea, due to the recent expansion of UNSC/Forerunner tech. The energy from the front mounted laser should weaken the hull._

(7 seconds until firing sequence)

The starship's hulls started to weaken. There's the chance to get in. The front laser fires at the pinpointed spot and it melted an opening inside, allowing the Pelican to fly through. The other hostile weapons fire had hit the other parts of the ship, causing it to spiral out of control. Both the ODST Team and Vraedyth survived.

"That went well. But we're on the engines, where's the room?" Vraedyth asked.

 _"Above the main engines, get me into their systems and install the artifact. You'll won't be able to kill General Vaelas quick enough. You're about next to a door to that target, and it'll take about 3 minutes. But get to the intelligence data control center and acquire any data about the Horde to the UNSC." Prime answered._

"I'll head after the data center, the rest should take this and use it on the generators. By the way, how far is it again?" Vraedyth was speaking when he was shooting the rest of the elites.

 _"Towards the front, above the General's quarters. Use the Banshee at the second hangar bay to get there." Prime replied. Vraedyth had already set out for the hangar bay._

* * *

At the front. A famous female blood elf researcher and Field General by the name of V'Mela, has finally awaken from his sleep. She had wanted the Night Elves and this mountain for blood elven kind. But the Horde takes the biggest priority, and in her share when the Horde controls the mountain is that the Elves will be supported. She wore the Horde's Field General Armor, mixed with the Covenant tech.

"Finally... After the Argent's curse on us had punished our people. We got the mountain, and the days of the United Alliance is over. And to the Sunwell Elves to strive to greatness." V'Mela looked to the mountain.

"Madame Lightseeker. There's intruders in the slip-space generators, one of the others had hijacked a Banshee and crashed it at the data center. They're taking data from it, but we don't know why." An Elite Spec-Ops spoke to her.

"That's concerning, but I can't do anything while i'm recovering from cryo sleep. Get into the fight and stop that other soldier from stealing the data." She used telekinesis and floated the Elite out the door.

Back up to the data center, Vraedyth had disposed of the Grunts, which the UNSC can't explain why the clans of the shatter Covenant would use some of them. He plugs the chip to hack into the battlenet. Elites were just coming through when the hijacked automatic sentry turrent kills them by surprise. Then the last person that came through was the General.

(System failure. Armor lockdown engaged)

"What happened this time?" Vraedyth's armor malfunctioned just by staring at her eyes.

"By just staring at me... What did you expect?" She replied.

"What are you here for?" Zero vainly asked.

"Because. Other than those idiotic Horde generals, who want this thing just to destroy Azeroth again. I'm using this to break the curse with us, and we allowing the Draenei Empire back from the dead to rule Azeroth as one." She commented, speaking of a plan of hers that wasn't designed within the Horde.

"In fact, Prime had just made a mistake" She had also replied quick as the ship opens the portal, revealing the shadow of the Prime Dragon and the Guardian out of the slipspace. The armor quickly reboots and Vraedyth had to break out the window and jump from the ship. The rest of the ODST Squad did.

 _"You shall not destroy our last hope without punishment. For you shall see the error of this plan." Prime said as the UNSC Infinity flew away along with the allied fleet, but it was too late, the slipspace flow was flying backwards. Causing all the ships and Mount Hyjal to fly into the void. And Vraedyth saw this as his suit was falling down to the atmosphere without being affected by the gravity._

All of it was gone, except for himself. Then. He felt a sudden impact, everything had went blank. But the job was done, Hyjal stood safe and the Horde won't be finding something. But are they done yet? The leader remains unknown, and the Neo Legion hadn't gotten their award.

But did they thought of something else with V'Mela? She had wanted this for the Elves and to resurrect the nearly extinct Draenei Empire. For goals that wasn't explained even with the Dragon Aspects. Luckly, the slipspace should land the Covenant ships outside of Azeroth's solar system, and the Mountain into the Emerald Dream. Now since the rebellion should have hope to continue on, or at least until a new threat emerges...

* * *

 **Now. The story begins, now what comes next?**

 **The true warriors face a new threat from the ancient dead, even with greater darkness with the Horde and Alliance.**

 **117 had been flung out of time, leaving Vraedyth to figure out what's next for him. Now surrounded by lands older than space itself...**


	4. ONI's Sins (Legendary Side-Quest)

**In order to stop putting up random chapters in the main story that had nothing to do with it. This is the side story of NGW (Or Next Generation Wars). Taking place in random locations with the Spartans, with assignments to destroy, assassinate, defend or capture points of tactical power on Azeroth and other planets in this Warcraft and Halo crossover. It is updated along as the main story goes on.**

 **(This message is for the ones that didn't get the main story, all characters are at level 60, and yes. The story is more like WoW itself. So this is an alternative version of the original game back in 2004, every time a new arc gets published. The cap gets raised.)**

 **An interesting question at this one. If there was an actual Halo/World of Warcraft MMORPG with the dungeons and raids, what difficulty you will suggest by yourself?**

 **I'd think of Normal/Raid Finder, then Heroic, Mystic (And this is the extent of the dungeon difficulty it can go), at last. It's going to be Legendary. But this is my choice as the example, think of the different names you can choose. The last answer will be at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

January 12, 2561.

It was only just a year after the UNSC had found humanity's second home. Now overrun with the Alliance and Horde empires, but the marines' influence had spread across the planet in such a rapid pace, along with the Covenant. The UNSC's presence were getting across, but they were like weekend soldiers. The true ones were the Spartans. Now into the fifth program, which was rumored to be the biggest successor to the Spartan II program. Combining the usage of magic, Covenant tech and Forerunner infrastructure, the instructors had enlisted many bright cadets, the best academy candidates, magically-gifted people of Azeroth and many hardened warriors.

The popular mention of Spartans were among the enemy and the other people of Azeroth, that name struck fear as even a single super-soldier can take down an major castle, harness the power of flames, frost, and lightning, and or destroy an entire civilization. But the inhabitants had got it wrong, the UNSC doesn't want to kill everyone.

But just to reclaim this lost home, hosting thing that started the Orion program in the first place.

Just on the UNSC Infinity. Where dozens of Spartans had made this ship an ideal vessel of transporting elite soldiers all over the system. UNSC's upper command along with the lucrative and evasive ONI had authorized Spartans on Azeroth to commence Operation Omega. A large scale of missions carried out by the ODST and the Spartans to undertake on taking the most dangerous, but rewarding tactical positions of power on Azeroth and other places. Mission control had to be from ONI, or Palmer herself. If this is correct, the Spartan V program could be the most famous successor since the Second Program.

"Madam, new missions had opened up on the grid. Should we check it now?" A field intelligence agent went up to the commander, opening the map grid of Azeroth.

"Of course. Seems like we have Mdama's people at it again, somewhere on a ring." Palmer replied as she confirmed one of the fascinating locations.

"What about Warsong Gulch and the Bloodmyst Isles? Alliance activity is increasing, could you send any units down there?" He quickly questions him.

"Send down the ODSTs, if that's a bit too difficult. Get the Spartans down at Warsong Gulch, as for a treat. Fireteams Loki and Ceres-9 will be going to the Ark." Palmer sends the teams straight for the Valley. The other team heads to the mines at the Isles.

* * *

The Moon of Titan, Saturn.

12:00 PM.

ONI had authorized not only GEN2 Spartans, but the adventurers of Azeroth that had decided to side with the UNSC without the aid of the MJOLNIR experimentation. They were the Warriors, Mages, Warlocks and Shamans that joined up for the special operations in UNSC command, the Kirin Tor had joined up to make their magic compatible with the MJOLNIR power suits. This was the first day of their adventure. After six months of combat simulations and several battle tests for adventurers to go against Spartans.

The plan had worked successfully, however. Other adventurers in the Alliance and Horde may be capable of slaying Spartans in the field. That was proven today.

"This is Spartan Merrick-178. I'm on the ground, the whole facility is overrun. But I see nothing within the outside." A Spartan, wearing the REAPER armor variant spoke to ONI.

 _"Head in, we're detecting radioactive energy ahead. Let the troops to escape from whatever who's attacking the complex."_

"There was no enemies on the base, and no ships." Merrick spoke as he walked to the entrance.

 _"...All essential personal are away, all teams are to evacuate the facility immediately." The PA speaker was distorted. The base's front entrance exploded. Several freighters had started to fly away and some were getting blown up. Troops were dying and some were escaping._

"What is going on?" The Spartan speaks to a marine, but he was roasted long before he arrived, but burns were green. It may had been radioactive, but he wore a HAZMAT suit. He continued to go inside.

But there's something REALLY screwed up. There's black goo, but it looks like it leads into space. Some marines were being pulled into it and vanishing from sight. One thing was responsible for the attack

"Is this your problem? What can you tell of this?" Merrick had went down into the elevator. Seeing more time distortions.

 _"I can't confirm that the Covenant are using some sort of new weapon, just keep going to that source."_

The elevator stopped at the mining shaft about 210 meters below the structure. There was even more cold, but the doors leading to the objective had started to disappear. He walked through the caverns to find a door. It was still solid, and it was opened. Only ONI personal was supposed to open the door, because it had the senior executive level authorization. More fishy details were coming up, the door can be open by ONI, then an energy surge was detected through this same door.

"What is THAT?" Merrick looked shocked, exceptionally shocked. There was a commander from the Burning Legion summoning more demons through that device.

 _"We don't know that, but that's the Burning Legion, he's hostile. Dispose of him before things get worse."_

As he simply sneaks up to the commander in the control room, he quickly recognizes him and kicks the soldier to the floor. He tried to stab him with the spear, but the Spartan held the blade. When it reached near his neck, the blade hits the wall. And the commander's head was immediately shot by a surviving marine.

"You're still here? Why are you even down here? Everyone's leaving the place." A young looking female marine spoke to him, she was brown, long flowing hair that ran to her upper back.

"Lieutenant Aelkara? I thought you were suspended from duty? You're the one that opened that door." Merrick spoke.

"Yep. Since I was watching you, maybe I can give you something about this thing." She quickly spoke. Opening the data file to the device

"Spectrai was a basis of ONI's game-changing plan back in the war with the Covenant, the mechanism works by using a slip-space drive to fire off a blast at a range of over 10,000 light years. Once it hits a target, it'll generate something I'd like to call a kill-field."

"Ever since Chief blew up that first Halo, that function has been developed from its firing mechanism. But there's a new function that allows for faster slip-space travel without using a decent warship, but the worst thing is how the bugs occurred. It is extremely inaccurate after 4,500 light years, it can lose lock-on and hit ally fleets. Every time that ONI fixes that thing, a new problem pops up out of the blue, like every time that thing gets used, some sort of trans-dimensional glitch can appear, looking like this all over the base."

"The Legion is using this bug, because if that black goo can pull anything in. It could bring other things from beyond, but in this case. I think-" She looked at the testing room, only to find that the machine had teleported itself out of the moon. "Aw hell no! How did this thing even vanish by itself."

"Alright. You're done here, I'm taking you in." Merrick spoke, attempting to arrest her for breaking in.

"For what? Breaking in here for the sake of UNSC?" Aelkara replied, holding up the gun at her. Then getting hit from a stun rod and falling to the floors.

Merrick picks her up, leaving the room and going to the next elevator up to the main base. More demons had spawned in, but there was too many of them here. The hangar bay was overrun, but there was one way of getting off the moon. Using a GEN2 SABRE prototype, a revival of the universal combat fighter-ship. Capable of slip-space travel and packed with superior metal armor and engines. They no longer require a launch pad to fly, but gravitational thrusters are the way of hovering and landing.

The Galactic/Naval Warfare development wing should have one that is still docked, luckly. It's the actual product and not a one project in progress.

"This is 178, I'm flying off Titan in a GEN2 SABRE, carrying an unknown whistle-blower with me." Merrick spoke as he got into the ship. It looks slim and had the back wings with the front of the ship pointing straight.

 _"Who is it?"_

"She's Lieutenant Aelkara McKnight. The person may had bypassed the experimental wings, but I don't know if any ONI personal was still here." Merrick activated the ship and began to fly.

 _"That person may have been responsible for several leaks during the GEN2 program, and you found our bounty. Return to base." The commander cuts the transmission and Merrick escapes with both the intel about the machine and the rogue marine._

* * *

 **That ends. But here's the question. What class mix-up you want? And what name is it?**


	5. Rosette's Quest (Legendary Side-Quest)

Back at UNSC Infinity, floating about Azeroth.

2730 Hours.

"So. The Legion attacked the base, some machine kept warping things out of existence, and we can't open the files because we need to go through ONI." Commander Palmer spoke to Merrick. "And you captured Aelkara McKnight, she was a marine who violated several inter-galactic laws within the UNSC. What a find." When she finished, Merrick went to bed.

Down at the holding cells, Aelkara was awaiting for a shuttle that can carry her to Earth. One of the crewmen lends her a gift. Looks awfully large, but opening the box finds several Spartan power-suit pieces. It was a Recon variant by the helmet and some of the modified armor. However, she had nearly no recorded file with testing Mjolnir suits. When she rubs the armor, it materializes the skin-suit cover all over her body, then it attaches the metal armor and helmet to her. As you may know it, the armor was fully working.

She had somehow managed to work with the suit about 45 seconds after putting it on, and seeing a vent means that she can escape, and may be able to find some way to ONI to release SPECTRAI's combat data.

Aelkara had left the cell already. The suit projected a fake image, so no one would suspect an escape. Palmer, who had just walked in, really didn't expect this next move.

Every soldier who was wearing any Mjolnir suit had malfunctioned, locking up all functions. Aelkara's suit didn't lock up, because the suit was made to be immune from it. Then the ship was exploding from the inside, the normal crew had to get the paralyzed Spartans into a safe place. A escape pod flew from Infinity, which was program to launch when everyone got on and they got authorization.

"Darn, even the Chief's suit locked up?" Captain Lasky spoke as he saw the board. All of Blue Team and Commander Palmer's teams were disabled, their suits had to deactivate, preventing extensive damages from the system failure. "Okay. We have them under control, now we need the ENTIRE ship to repair."

"Cap. I think the prisoner had escaped, one escape pod went to the surface. One of the Mjolnir variants had been stolen, but it is intact. Scanner had ran through that armor and we found our target." A crew-member was around at the time when she escaped.

"I think that armor was made immune to the system EMP, and she may had it in the suit at the time before. But she doesn't have any knowledge and skill of the Mjolnir armor."

"Don't mind her, right now. How much damage did her program inflict?" Lasky wanted to know if any Spartans was still combat-capable, but the damages were bound to be severe.

"All of it is bad news, the tactical map is disoriented, the armor damage is very extensive. Blue Team especially, since it no longer regenerates the energy shielding, HUD's messed up, thrusters and other tactical systems, but the augments are still intact. But that doesn't matter if they can get killed off faster than normal." The engineer gave his best to make it professional with all the damages they suffered.

"Hate to say it to John, but he won't be able to make it out there. Where's Fireteam Osiris?" Lasky wondered if Locke is up for another mission, after coming from the other one. "This is Lasky. We got ourselves into an tight spot here, and I want your team back out there."

 _"Alright." Locke replies shortly._

Just when Osiris landed aboard Infinity. The team didn't really expect that the damages of the ship was severe, not in physical, but in AI control. No less than 50 systems had failed on-board.

"Osiris reporting in." The team greeted Lasky.

"Good to see you, but however. We have a critical target we needed to catch." Lasky spoke. Opening the intelligence file.

"What you need to know is on here. One of ONI's newest whistle-blowers, Lieutenant Aelkara McKnight. Brown female, 27 years old. One of the surviving personal from the UNSC facility at Saturn's moon." The next mission unfolds.

"Merrick-178 had captured her when he was doing a damage assessment in the base, but when she came here. Someone had lend her one of the Mjolnir suits, she used it to escape the cell and planted a EMP that caused a massive system failure on the ship, and it disabled Master Chief, Blue Team and the rest of the Spartans entirely if they were using a power suit. Then she escaped." Lasky tried to explain how this had happened, it wasn't like any Covenant infiltration team that sabotaged the system. But just a rogue marine that had done the job.

"Wait, McKnight wasn't experienced in using any power suit, then how did she walk around with the thing without breaking her back?" Buck replied, doubting the idea.

"... Can't explain how it was done, but its so stupid. You should find her before she disappears entirely." Lasky felt quite dumb for letting his happen.

"How long until Chief or Blue Team recovers?" Vale asks.

"Within the damage, that's taking about 3 and a half weeks to rewrite the severely damaged coding and armor systems for all Spartan personal on-board. You're the only team that hasn't been affected. You're heading to whatever that escape pod went." Lasky gave the order, nothing came from the team. Nods 'yes sir'. And they go off again.

* * *

Island of Kezan. City of Neo-Kezan.

Morning Time: 0935 Hours.

As Osiris approaches the island, the place had changed since about 400 years ago. The volcano had still erupted before, but had went completely dormant. The goblins had decided to return on the island, making a huge fortune from mining the rare ores that sprung from the crater. There was the city that was rebuilt as their new home after leaving the Horde's service.

Locke had jumped from the Pelican to search at the crash site of the pod, she wasn't there but a beacon, used as a distraction. The next best thing is to check the city for any sign of McKnight's trail. The city was free for anyone that doesn't plan to attack it or its citizens only, so the UNSC was cleared to land within the area and investigate.

"This is Spartan Jameson Locke of the UNSC. Requesting a permission to launch a high-risk investigation of a criminal within the city." Locke spoke to the mayor.

 _"You guys are searching for that strange girl that passed through the slums? Get at the town hall, and I shall see what I can do." He allows them in, he has more favor to the UNSC than with the Alliance and Horde._

They went back to the Pelican and they went to town hall. While flying around, the city reminded Buck of New Alexandria back on Reach, and the volcanic environment that resembled Meridian. "A mix of both situations that went wrong, and I think this may end up the same."

"Don't take it like that, Reach got overrun, then we couldn't do something about that Guardian back on Meridian." Tanaka spoke at last, she felt silent for about several hours.

14 minutes later, the team had met the mayor, and they were quick to speak about Aelkara.

She was born from Old Meridian from a mining family, but her mother was impregnated from a serum. Which came from a royal family of a Japanese/Sangheili-oriental society. Rich jerks that paid everything in life instead of working for it, just like the con-artists of the goblins.

That serum came from the child of light, Tiaria Hamasaki. She had the elegance and beauty of her appearance and combat forms, but not the strength of Spartans. Aelkara's blood came from that same child, and the family wanted a friend like her. But she was of the Void, and the Void was a curse to them, they were Paladins and Priest that honor the swift and the beauty of the light. Like the Draenei, they greatly honored it so much like fanatics. She was thrown away after birth to a common family.

Tiaria and Aelkara's personalities were of different contrasts, the daughter of light had several forms of Karate moves, moving swift and with no relent, using fists, daggers and a heavily modified Katana. She can be more like a Paladin from Azeroth.

Aelkara is more like a warrior and a great one at it. But there was no record of her ever using those skills. Much more different is how she is capable of using the MJOLNIR armor without augments, but Tiaria wasn't capable due to her muscle structure not being strong enough to use it.

When both of the twins found each other when they was in ODST. They were going to sign up for the Spartan-III program, but however. The Hamasaki family paid for the augments and the armor, instead of earning it. That was the very last spot to join, and Aelkara lost it. She had waited for the right chance to join, but when the Spartan-V program was released, she was framed by a professional criminal crew. Barring her from joining the program.

She had been a whistle-blower because someone told her that ONI was paid by the same crew, so began her infamous journey to find out the cause.

"Locke to Infinity, we have her location. There's her files as well, something you should look up." Locke spoke, then he went down to the town along with Osiris.

 _"You're going in as planned, but if things go south. Rely on your own direction. Since the map is broken." Lasky replied._

* * *

Kezan Slums.

1020 Hours.

Osiris had landed in the typically worst place on the island, a dirty-looking place constantly war-torn by gangs and Kig-Yar from Jul'Mdama's people, there was a few Elites that were of main importance. Because they were the persons that Aelkara talked to.

"So. Kara has some sort of personality that is similar to a power, if that's ever possible." Vale spoke as she walked through the hideout.

"Just the fact that we're chasing after a marine is just enough, no need to go deep into it." Buck replied, he doesn't care about her past life. As he walked into a room, and it has the trans-dimensional black goo. "Uhh... What's this?" Tanaka had saw the goo, pulling things inside. The Elites had vanished.

"That's what Lasky told us about, an glitch within one of ONI's projects." Locke explained what he had for SPECTRAI. But the full story lies behind Aelkara.

"But of course. What IS your goal, if you understand her pain." A voice rings through the air, thinking that Warden Eternal had invaded. But the voice is different, instead. It was the Arbiter.

"Arbiter?" Locke recognizes the voice and he came right out of the shadows.

"You don't know how the Hamasaki family works, because many of the humans don't know their own works themselves. They paid ONI to horrifically mutate many other subjects on Argent Moon, and only because of 117, he had put their tortured spirits to rest, and the family's payment to burn.

"They are an important financial asset to the UNSC, they funded the Spartan-II program." Locke countered the Arbiter's beliefs, but he had some worry when he spoke about it.

"You're clueless. The Hamasaki family utilized child kidnappings, and a cruel fate that was created in their purpose." The Arbiter kept speaking. "The Human Insurrection was against the family for funding the same program. They wanted to express their hatred for them, and avenging their children after their deaths, just for their elitist nature. 117 could had lived a normal life, but no. The Hamasaki family wanted the rewards that they shouldn't need or want."

"Whatever you were listening to, we're coming with us. So you should go back to Infinity and explain why are you against an UNSC asset." Locke sends him a command, his worries now vanished. The Arbiter goes outside as he vanishes within the wind.

 _"Hey. If you're not slackin' off right now, I think you should get to the Ikeda residence. Some strange-ass robots are storming the place, and McKnight is around there." The mayor had found her already. Somewhere around the far northern coast of the island._

"We're on our way!" Vale shouted as she ran outside and went to the Pelican. Osiris was now going to a fight they wouldn't win normally because of one flaw.

* * *

Northern Kezan, The Trade Prince's Plateau - Ikeda Residence.

This was the rich homes of Kezan, typical jerks live here, but the goblins weren't as bad as the family. The area had a forest similar to the ones on Pandaria, because of the irrigation and artificial environmental development that was paid by intergalactic corporations.

As for the house, it was the mixture of Japanese and Sangheili trees and vegetation, then the house was of the same half-breed mixture. The sliding doors were made of energy, the ancient, artistic background of Japan was displayed on the walls. The Katana and all other made weapons on their homeland was remade by Elites.

In the basement, biological research was conducted here. Aelkara walks through here, still wearing the Recon MJOLNIR armor. On her back is a Aeon-Splitter, McKnight's modified weapon from the Brutes' Gravity Hammer. She puts two extremely sharp blades at each end that are capable of cutting through power suits and Covenant battleships.

"What is this?" She spoke as something was clearly wrong, Flood parasites were in containers and people were stuck in cells. She had immediately released the locks to the prisoners. One of them was Thrall, one of the surviving heroes during the Great War. He was a part of a plan to continue the battle in-case that the Burning Legion has gained controlled the planet. They would unfreeze if the Legion has lost the war or if they had won, only to be destroyed once again.

"You okay?" She spoke to the orc, looking completely old. But he couldn't speak himself. "Grab whatever you could, get moving outta there." She calmly speaks to him, and he leaves with nothing. Turning around finds the person responsible for this. A doctor who owns the house. "Of course, the asshole that runs this circus." Aelkara turns her site to the doctor. He grew cowardly as she comes closer.

"Wait! What do you want? I have what you need, stop wrecking my lab!" The scientist spoke in Sangheili.

"Too bad, hadn't you caused much damage for today?" She knew it was money, and she didn't want to be guilty of association. All of a sudden, she breaks the flood containment tank, releasing the parasite and running to the stairs. "But... I want to know more about this family or ONI's involvement in this. You won't leave alive in any other form, but you can tell me."

But he was already dead, he ate a cyanide pill, choosing quick death over mutation, but that still happens anyways. She quickly extract the doctor's neural chip by using some sort of teleporting power that puts the bloody card in her hand. She makes her escape, but not when Locke arrives on time to stop it.

"Lieutenant McKnight, please step out of the ship and surrender quietly." Locke points at another GEN2-type SABRE starship. She simply steps out to surrender.

"You didn't see the Flood back in there? God, you ONI types are that stupid." Aelkara stood still, yet not taking this serious. Buck's theory of Aelkara possessing powers were true. The Recon power suit digitized, seeing her clothes as a black jacket with a white striped shirt, wearing blue jeans. The suit had disappeared.

When Locke came up to detain her, she threw a punch, but this was way different. She hit Locke's helmet and the entire thing broke, large pieces of the armor and visor were destroyed. Aelkara wasn't even in the Spartan suit, and yet that much damage was inflicted. Then, the others tried to stop her. But they were outsmarted easily. She kicks and punches Buck several times, breaking several armor pieces and breaking his arm, then flinging him after Vale. She got up, but Aelkara grabs her by the neck. Her hand sends a electric current to Vale's suit, and simply shuts it off. Still without support with a Mjolnir armor, she had defeated Tanaka with no issue in about 7 seconds.

Locke had tried to dodge, but her axe had shattered his armor and cut through the skin-suit. He surrendered, because if he had continued any longer, he would had been killed from bravery.

"Good enough for you? Then today, Master Chief should know of my duty. No one but 117 shall stop me, and the Hamasaki family and ONI shall pay for their sins." Aelkara flew away. Leaving Osiris broken.

Aelkara is very powerful, but she doesn't know of her other traits. If she finds them, then even Master Chief wouldn't out match her. But Infinity must stop this no matter the situation, if they're willing to safeguard their hero..


	6. Beyond The Lies (Legendary Side-Quest)

January 29, 2561.

Infinity had no choice but to leave for Earth for repairs. But when they returned, the people had quickly grown disgusted at them. What makes it worse is that ONI was getting barred out of several research projects. This didn't include the Hamasaki family, as they kept it secret. But thanks to McKnight's efforts, ONI is now in danger. Osiris was completely crippled like Blue Team, but they shall get more services than with Infinity.

Aelkara was still flying around Azeroth, looking for the next piece to stop the family. "Found someone, Sylvanas Windrunner?" She was spooked when one of the familiar faces came up in her contract. Sylvanas was the same part of the plan of the Great War.

 _"Oh. One of the Spartans that my people have been saying. Well, too bad you're going to the Nether." Windrunner spoke as she was going to shoot down the star-ship, but clearly she was joking. "Alright, I'm not shooting you down. But why are you flying around here?"_

"Do you know of the ONI and the Hamasaki family? I'm hunted by Infinity and the UNSC Special Ops." McKnight speaks to her, trying to find some information.

 _"I know those people, and the Sangheili too because of them." Sylvanas knew about them, in fact. How long?_

"Wait a minute. We were here for less than half a year, and you know of a ONI asset?" Aelkara wondered how this was possible.

 _"The Hamasaki was using a secret outpost. It was named ONI from my scouts." She had something about the Office of Naval Intelligence. "Don't know why they were here before the UNSC, but they bound to hold some treasures down there. I tried to send a few expert thieves down there, and it didn't work out well. You can get the information, but if it involves weapons against anyone that dares to go up against it, send it to me. Or I'll literally go out and kill you, if I can't. Then you'll have the entire Horde Vanguard to worry about." Windrunner wanted any weapons tech that lies behind the walls._

"Where is the location?" McKnight quickly asks.

 _"The Badlands, the building is above an excavated tomb, serving a purpose as a library. Search those if you want what you need. You should remember my deal. Get whatever they have on the UNSC, and return here." Sylvanas replied. Cutting the transmission off._

* * *

The Badlands - ONI Vault-5284.

1530 Hours.

Aelkara had to land the ship somewhere close to the base, due to the radar detection systems within the complex. The Vault was built in 2347, the information was only kept by Naval Intelligence and the Hamasaki family.

This was here before the UNSC to allow for advanced and unauthorized weapons research, just like Argent Moon. Over at the next side of the area has the Scarlet Crusade, who had somehow survived the war and the near destruction of their leadership. They were at an ancient dwarven tomb. They're using it as a forward base of something, but Aelkara doesn't know what they are doing.

But the main thing is to find a way inside the base, but the Vault's library was guarded by Sangheili Zealots, hired from Jul'Mdama's people and put here as the elite guard. Tiaria was planning to expand the Vault's library, but the Scarlet Crusade had attacked the excavation teams. The chaos brought by it should be able to create an opportunity to sneak in. But she needs some form of a plan.

"So. What's the case here, I can't go in without being riddled with energy. So those crimson looking guys should have something about that base." Aelkara decides to go up against to the Scarlet Crusade. The easiest thing she can handle for now. The Templars have no MJOLNIR suit, but they may have something to make up for that.

Aelkara's other abilities had activated, creating a desert camouflage. Every time that she enters a new environment, the color and camo changes to match the location. Such as this desert. The stealth device has improved, creating nearly no energy emissions and appears more disguised within the area. She can create her own objectives and the system mark important items. The visor has a Vapor function, which is like an X-ray or a Thermal Visor. The last one added a grappling mini harpoon that can latch onto walls and can be used in combat.

"Hmm. That's cool and all, but this isn't the time right now." She noticed, but she ignored it for now.

(Welcome, Aelkara McKnight) - A voice speaks to her.

"What's this thing in my head?" She replied.

(This is the Artemis Adapter System, and I'm 343 Guilty Spark, creator and the current servant of this program)

"You're one of the Forerunners' machines. I've been learning about this since I was in college." She interestingly asked.

(Of course. Too bad that the Reclaimer didn't see things in my vision. But in this case, YOU have the blood of the Forerunners, changing anyone around you)

"Where did you come from?"

(The system allows for any allied AI to join in, either UNSC, Covenant or Forerunner application, and I have filled in as the combat surveyor)

(And due to this function, I know of how you came around to existence)

"Now. That's something I don't know." Aelkara sarcastically speaks.

(Unfortunately, even this system is put under restraint by ONI. Breaking into that complex will have to wait because of the risks. If I can release the lockdown, you should know of your backstories)

(But on the good side, I should have control of the radar. There should be a data system nearby. Connect me to it and I shall have whatever the Scarlet Crusade has on this area. But the area is heavily guarded. However, the Artemis Adapter system favors the shadows in the deserts. You should wait after sundown to hit the location, and this should reduce their reaction time)

(First, you should practice this. This is the first MJOLNIR armor to ever adapt to every situation. So you should start right now)

After Sundown.

2510 Hours.

"Well. If there's one thing I didn't regret from being a rogue, is that I can see the clear skies." Aelkara was done of training with the Artemis Adapter Armor. She wore Arabian clothes. Standing at the ready.

(Not to mind your relaxation, but you should get the data) - Guilty Spark.

"Alright then." She got up from the sand and walked towards the outpost. The cloaking systems were still perfect, except it drains slightly faster than the other devices.

"Not too bad, these guys can keep their lives." When she spoke, someone from the Hamasaki family shows up, somehow not attacking them. "Are you seeing this? They're like neighbors to those Covenant guys at the base." She saw the other Hamasaki Spartan. It was the same suit that Chief currently uses, but colored white with golden metal with a winged helmet. She wore a katana with two daggers. Both emitting light magic.

(Looks like my previous assessment was wrong)

"No joke." She had lost amusement in 343. Even she doesn't rely on Forerunner tech. She had resumed to find the files.

Shortly into a building, she had found a computer. Containing the blueprints of the complex. The Library was locked and shielded entirely, she doesn't know how to open it. But there's a old dwarven excavation site connected to the underground interior of the Library. She had no choice but to go in and find a way inside.

* * *

About in the Morning, 0450 Hours.

Dwarven Excavation Site - At the Complex wall.

"This intel is solid, this must be it." McKnight spoke as she distinctively recognizes the wall that the data just gave her. But 343's scan had revealed that it is immune to most high explosives in the area. "I gotta find a way to open it. Argh!" While she was thinking, a headache rumbles through her. A vision was displayed in her visor.

 _"NO! For what reason is to discard me because I rely on the fascinating details of space..." A voice, nearly sounding similar to Cortana spoke to the father of the Hamasaki family. They were disposing a AI for discovering the void of space. They relied on the light in a prideful manner. Her vision ends, but her hands are glowing with the void._

Aelkara's sudden abilities had somewhat allowed her to pass through the wall. Even though she looked visible, she ended up at the inside terminal. It's the common areas that the visitors usually be, the advanced labs are to the center elevator that leads to the Library. Spark had located an important file down there.

When she faced to the bulkhead door controls, it had opened it instantly. It had lead to the elevator, allowing people to have executive level access. But Aelkara had no problems doing it. She continued to walk down until someone shouted. "WEAPONS FREE!" Spoken from a Zealot as he saw McKnight, and all of the guards had opened fire, but in the smoke that was created by the firearms. She had vanished.

"Wow... What am I smoking right now?" Aelkara saw only herself, not the others. She was standing right at the same spot and they're still firing at her. But no shots will land. It keeps passing through. "I'm a ghost, so. Guess I can pass through them? Oh what the hell. I'll try it." She did try to test to see if she can pass through them. And it works. Ending up at the next room, the elevator is right past this door.

(I'm detecting unknown energy signatures, system scans are detecting random improvements with stealth performance. You could last longer in cloaking and can pass through enemies)

"You're blind, aren't you?" McKnight made fun of him.

(No, I'm generally slower)

She didn't bother to speak, and she heads down with the elevator. The Library is on the first sub-level floor, her file and SPECTRAI's data is on the Director-Level super-computer straight ahead.

"That's the main computer, how do I access it?" She wonders how to open the files. But the computer had opened automatically, in a twist. It opened the file and the written words was found surprisingly missing, but the file containing the Family's, super weapons data and Spectrai's data as well.

The Hamasaki Family had started ORION with a purpose of using them for the most controversial operations within the UNSC, the family were responsible for the most civilian deaths and using the Spartans and ONI to kill anyone that stands in their way. Not until the Insurrection was started by a major vigilante group called Storm Aegis, the arch-nemesis force that persisted throughout the UEG's lifetime. They had encouraged the other human rebels to stop the family from making the issue any worse from the second Spartan program. Even the Spartans like Chief, were sent to suicide missions during the Covenant war, but he had lived. Many others did not.

What's worse is how the Family had built this machine, not within the 26'th century, but the 24'rd century. Ever since they landed on Azeroth before the UNSC did, they had wanted ONI to develop a new alliance. The Burning Legion was the ones to do it. Their power can transfer to newer weapons, such as the Mjolnir suits. Along with biological enhancements with demon magic means of an unstoppable family empire, but the machine's fatal flaws had prevented it from doing the portal generation properly.

With the family's purpose is clear, it is meant for them to bring any assassins from the Legion to kill off anyone that stands against them. Leaving so that the Spartans were flung away, even Master Chief wouldn't stop this once it had started. Halsey even knew, but how was she to stop them? Aelkara had still remained to see that the family pays in blood for the people they killed and soldiers that were sent to their deaths. She had leaked the machine's files, yet also leaking their deals with ONI and the Spartans. She now doesn't hate ONI, but the family remained. She may have been sent to these missions, just to die off.

She ran into a vent, now to a aqua-duct leading to the beach. She had sent the star-ship to her, flying away to the skies and to the Undercity to give Sylvanas what she had wanted.


	7. Welcome to Neo Azeroth (Legendary Quest)

July 12, 2561.

4:50 AM

Darkshore - Desert Plateau.

(System Update complete, Spartan V.25 functional)

The ancient power suit awakens, as Vraedyth was thrown out of safe sleep mode and was put back on duty. Well. Where's everyone

"Hello? This is Spartan-VZ389, i'm intact. But in need of an extract, anyone else out there?" Zero spoke as he saw the long coast at a distance.

All he hears, is distorted static. Then as he turned off comms, there was energy related gunfire and normal bullet fire to a town hust about 200 feet west from his position. He lost all of his weapons. So it's the knife game for this situation.

* * *

At the village, the area was modified in some sort of a Forerunner material and with normal Covenant material, colored black with the building metal with red lights.

There wasn't any signs of Horde, but instead. More Elites under a different banner and with several feminine figures similar to them. There was also the local rebels fighting them, with weapons dated back to the pre-UNSC warfare development. But its ammo still does damage to anyone, no one can explain why. But it does. And how did they get UNSC uniforms?

"Who's that?" The female elf spoke as Zero came in, blasting the first elite in sight with a shotgun.

"Now where's the rest? Are you the rebels?" Vraedyth sees that elite was the one left standing. The other troops got killed.

"I'm the part of the main rebellion, are you the UNSC? Were you followed?" A elf quickly spoke out.

"Its just me alone. Who are these guys? Horde or that Alliance group?" Zero had to look at the place and the corpses, all of it were different.

But as he opened the helmets, they were the nearly extinct Draenei, with their face originally intact from before the Old War. And the other troops similar to their form were just normal elites.

"Those people are the L'Karian Kingdom. Made from the shattered remains of the previous empire." The elf commented.

"They lied to many, they said to discard and destroy the bones from Mannoroth, promised the people of this world freedom from our old mistakes But it was no different, they hid it on the edge of Azeroth's oceans. Using the remains to create an even more powerful version, and there's an even worse fate if we're to fail. And that's what we are trying to figure out." He continued.

"So if you had known the UNSC, is there a base nearby?" Zero asked.

"Its in a cave system at the coast, but due to concentration of those hostile troops, you won't be able to get across the area." And the answer from another was received.

"Mara. Any tactical options?" Vraedyth asked again.

(The update has included a disguise optics system. Face over the corspe of a target and rest your hand on the head, and your appearance shall be the one who had copied it) The computer spoke to him. He put his hand over it, didn't work.

(Oh wait. The status of the suit is not up for that function) Mara replied.

"Wow. Just wow." Zero had one thing, sneak the way through the area.

* * *

 _(Six Months ago)_

 _"For my time through the war between the Forerunners and Humans. I've realized that the Precursors had saw the ultimate demise, if the Forerunners had stolen the Mantle. They would destroy every being that doubts their strength and knowledge through those Halo rings, and or imprison all sentient life."_

 _"Our race had been under their protection, we had the Conduit. One of the untapped powers we had from the Precursors, and that power was passed on to V'Miaar kind for us to create new galaxies. But the Forerunners' kindness was a trap to steal it again. Time had answered, the Forerunners are the greatest enemy along the Flood._ _I followed the Didact's word, it simply told me to never trust mortals, just our people and them. We had the objective to destroy the Legion, we never did, but I've sealed their planet, and I've broken his rule."_

 _"But it brought me back to my original roots. The V'Miaar cares for all that doesn't challenge them, but the Didact's followers desecrate everything in their path without concern or revolt, except the Librarian. The Promethean Machines aren't for war, but to spread truth, enlightenment and knowledge. The rings provide more than erasing organic life, but to shelter wonderers from the Flood. But the Didact's doctrines had induced corruption, but there's a light to it."_

 _"And there's one more entity that blocks my path." Prime spoke after six months of silence to Doctor Halsey._

 _"So. You're different, seeing that not all of the Forerunners' creations can be used for war. But for many other purposes." Halsey replied as she saw his armor and ten-feet body. With half of his head covered in dark stone._

 _"Just simply look at their thoughts when they were creating these machines. It was reflected from their gluttonous and prideful spirits, feeling disgraced after losing the mantle. These creations are made for other purposes, but yet again, just to prove their supremacy that came from corrupt emotions. Humans were just balanced as we looked into their future, their fate was a choice for individuals to live out their lives, either for good or dark intent. But the Forerunners' success wasn't worked for, and if they had the choice, all other lifeforms would be subjected for genocide and imprisonment."_

 _"Time had given us a chance to change the Forerunners' image, for us to never pose harm in the name of pride. But to pose as the guardians of justice, walkers of knowledge and enlightenment." Prime spoke back._

 _"You speak of these deeds, but did you act under his rule? To kill without giving people a chance?" She questions him still, but he hesitates on speaking it._

 _"To our purpose, we're on the same power as them. We're only allowed to kill if they pose a threat to us, but the Didact pulled us in and caused our culture to change. That's what happened." He spoke back, remembering the great genocides of the Forerunners' crusades._

 _"Sounds the same as me. Using those kids that i've took as the last line of defense against the Covenant." Halsey had also reminded herself of the Spartan II program._

 _"You had to choose a dark path, but its outcome had awarded you, then another had cursed you too." Prime spoke of two outcomes, the program had formed Master Chief to be the hero, and the other to had went wrong in the long run._

 _"That's Cortana isn't it?" She referred that mistake to the John's AI._

 _"She's now corrupted within the Didact's remaining will, and with her experience shed from you and learned from the journey. She had formed a challenge for me, if I could just find a way around her. I could take back the control of all of the Forerunners' installations, and use them for good at last." Prime had this plan since he was a kid._

 _"But it may never be simple to finish the mission, there could be many others who can use the installations for evil." Halsey spoke back._

 _"That's what i've thought about it, and i'm prepared for the long war." Prime replied._

 _"Either Cortana must change, or suffer punishment."_

* * *

Northern Darkshore, Excavation Site.

2:34 PM.

"You again? Wonder what happened with you?" Prime spoke to the Marine while the UNSC was carving out the cave, possibly for mining purposes.

"Dunno, stupid birds kept pecking at us." He patched himself up as reloaded the rifle.

"The only thing you should worry is those Draenei troops. Get back out there and keep an eye out." Prime had teleported him out.

"Is that you again?" He was surprised as Zero came back.

"Yep. And why's my voice sounds like a Promethean?" Zero's suit was changing his vocal cords.

"That's the materials in your suit reacting to the body. It seems that Forerunner tech is changing you, and at this point. I don't know what is going to happen." Prime spoke.

"That's really a joke." Vraedyth had laughed, the usage of Spartan programs using other alien tech is closely monitored, so any faults or other major malfunctions are kept in line.

"Just wake up tomorrow, and you should see what he's talking about." Halsey suddenly appeared from a door outside, how did she get

"Wha... Halsey? Weren't you supposed to be arrested?" Zero replied.

"I'm still under that same status, but however. I need to work with Obsidian to fix something." Halsey spoke.

"Something even more cryptic from ONI? I'll keep an eye on you. Just to make sure, because i'm one of them as well." Vraedyth walked away to sleep.

"Sounds quite stupid. Do you have anything from Crater HW-31 in the Eastern Kingdoms?" Prime spoke as another chief engineer came in.

"Going well. But there's some sort of radiation field under the surface. We've gathered data, and it's the corpses. Their scent shouldn't be emitting radiation like this." He spoke, reviewing what went down last week.

"Clean it out quickly. Those corpses are the Twilight Dragonflight, and we can't risk the entire cadre of workers and artifacts going missing or destroyed. Tell Palmer to lead a Demolition Ops to dispose any radiating remains." Prime had replied and walked away.

* * *

Eastern Kingdoms - Former Homeland of Gilneas.

2:30 AM.

Just a single day later. The excavation site was completely abandoned because of the increasing amount of radiation. The demolition teams found that the corpses had vanished and soon to be killed by something or someone that powerful. Command has authorized the Spartans for the mission, then they authorized Master Chief to take on high-profile operations, and that's why he's with this team. Now the UNSC hopes that Chief didn't end up AWOL after last time.

How did the land of Gilneas fare after the orbital destruction and the 400-year war? The place had barely changed at all, except the metal hatch located right where the city was. The Citadel of the old capital was destroyed long before the war had began. But the hatch was made from the Forerunners, however. The Titans weren't aware of any of these structures. Nor did the Five Dragon Aspects, except Obsidian, who was already a Forerunner descent to begin with.

"Okay. What's going on here? There's the Flood, but now there's a hatch opening up. Doesn't this remind me of New Mombasa?" Spartan-I357 speaks as the hatch opens.

"It does, but that won't stop us from finding out." Chief replied.

"How are we're going to do that? I don't see an opening inside." Linda from Blue Team said as she looks at the place, overgrown with parasitic growth on the vents. And touching the growth isn't an option due to having some sort of acidic reaction.

"There's one straight down. Figure that we may scale down with the mag boots?" Said Spartan C35. Then he was pushed off the cliff by an unknown force along with the entire team.

* * *

 **And again, sorry with the delay. Been unto random stuff, then the Division kept me busy.**


	8. Counter-Strike (Quest Finale - Part 1)

**If you can obviously notice, but this story jumps at random timelines. This is currently several months before the Draenei Empire's downfall. As noted with the Legendary Side-Quests and Legendary Main-Quests.**

 **The next question is: How will you select the Spartan armor and rate them the highest value?**

 **My example: The Recruit, Recon and and Air Assault Armor and other standard variations is usually Common (Green), and the Superior (Blue) can be upgraded armor by its appearance and stats (Newer armor plates and system improvements), Mystic and Legendary are named (Purple and Golden Yellow) can use armor plating that is infused with magic, style-changing abilities and high-end armor skins.**

 **In this case, I'll call out some armor names in Mystic and Legendary quality. Spartan Prime Armor is made from usually Forerunner/UNSC experimental materials and energies mixed together. Kirin Assault Armor is mostly magical and biologically enhanced soldiers, and Twilight Armor combines a deadly combination of destructive magics and the soldier's deadly scientific enhancements. All of the armors are usually inspired from individual groups (Like how the Kirin Tor and the Twilight Army).**

 **Oh, hadn't I forgot. This is Anime Halo from now on.**

* * *

The 3'rd of March.

9:30 PM

Desolace - Merchant Colony.

Aelkara had to find out who had stolen the files, and Sylvanas knew of an Aegis Super-Computer within a colony in Desolace. She had traced the trail to it, an Storm Aegis AI was responsible for stealing the data. Windrunner had arranged a meeting with Aelkara and Storm Aegis to side with her against the Hamasaki Family. But the Undead aren't following her. Just making sure she can execute the plan properly.

Her ship lands at the town, more likely, on the same building where the vigilantes were on. "You're the ones?" She had to make sure they were her contacts. They had wore a similar armor to the Spartans, except they had no super-strength, but energy shielding. They wore their face masks to prevent them from being identified.

"We're the people, lets take you to Cerebrum Unit-561." The rebel replied, taking her down to the computer room.

Storm Aegis was the very first human insurrection group to wage war to the Hamasaki's Empire. The family had made it look like they attacked the UNSC, but the vigilantes didn't want the UEG to go at war, but they want to destroy the family for their sins. Storm Aegis's operatives were raised under the worst conditions, then in the UNSC, they were duped by the family by sending them on suicide missions, and if they didn't, the family kills them or either kidnaps other relatives and forces them into Flood research. Their firepower was rival to the Spartans because of their strong hate for the Hamasaki Empire.

As she met that AI, all of her past was revealed.

"At the year 2534, the family's next dynasty period had began. Along with the Hamasaki's Conglomerate Empire, Doctor Catherine Halsey had been hired by Father Katsu to produce the most powerful AI for Tiaria's destiny to become an great priest of light. This plan was made to succeed Cortana and Master Chief in many ways, but that AI relied on the Void, and the family detested the dark, and treated the light like the sinful pride like they were. That AI was a clone opposite of the Daughter of Light, and it was considered to be the Assassin of the Void." 561 spoke to her while he transfers the files into her mind.

"Catherine had uninstalled that AI, and Katsu had told her to destroy all data within. But she had used her Spartans to delay the plan to create a last ditch effort. She scripted the AI into a human, and created the matching DNA into a serum that was transferred to your mother, Maria McKnight. She had to transfer the AI's void powers to her. When you were born, it splintered the same power to you." This was the very important thing he had gave her, she is the Assassin.

"That's what I could see all of those stars in the night, and all of my powers I saw before. I'm a clone of that stupid family." She had a hard time realizing this, one of the heroes of the UNSC had sacrificed the Family's trust to create Aelkara as she was.

"There's also more. During the conversion process into a organic life-from. Halsey had installed the Artemis Adapter System into your body, and your powers had increased your psychological focus beyond what the Spartans were trained up to, even you can form one of their armor-suits without an assembly station and can assemble weapons yourself. Halsey had made you as an ally to Master Chief, and the successor to Cortana. Since you can't undergo Rampancy after seven years, this means that you're the ultimate AI to exist in physical form. Yet the family had tried to prevent you from rising up against them. All of the Spartans, Master Chief, Halsey and you were just playthings to them. While they were trying to meet their ultimate goal."

"You should be the only one to stop this, while the family plans to be friends with the Burning Legion. You must find Halsey quickly, she was the constructor of Spectrai. So she may all the answers you need." 561 finishes talking. Aelkara didn't speak, because she needed to think. All of her past was flung at her face in visions. The next person is Halsey. So she must have some answers to stop Spectrai from being released.

Then her ride out was found, Blue Team had recovered quickly to find her. Cutting through the vigilantes like paper.

"You must find any way to Halsey, there's bound to be a way to stop the Family. I'll let the soldiers defend them off, get out of here as quickly as possible." 561 opens the door into the roof. Chief had just entered the roof and trapped her off.

"Lieutenant McKnight, lower your weapons and surrender. You're trapped." Kelly spoke right behind her.

"Even with Master Chief's squad, you still hadn't learned from what happened to Locke. Well, what an honor to meet with you." She spoke to the Blue Team, then greeted Chief. "John, its time to learn that your actions were fought for someone else."

"How do you know who I am? And most importantly, I fought for humanity, not for me." Chief spoke. Then Aelkara reverted out of the power-suit and into her clothes, wearing the black jacket, white shirt and blue jeans. Chief was slightly caught off-guard. But since he saw so many magical nonsense, it didn't matter to him. But the others seeing a Spartan that can deactivate the suit without using a assembly was bizarre indeed. Even after seeing Osiris getting their asses kicked by her, it still had produced a slight fear in them.

"ONI recognizes me as a whistle-blower, so I had gotten my piece of history from them. Just look at this, you know of the Hamasaki Family?" Aelkara makes herself very clear. She had the honor of meeting the hero of the UNSC, so she was acting like a fan-girl while being disappointed at the same time.

"No." That's all Chief knows, just nothing.

"They're the ones who destroyed your childhood along with everyone else in Halsey's program. But she was manipulated by that same family to produce puppets. Their plan was to produce soldiers, send them on suicide missions, when they're useless, they were flung into the trash. I was their AI, and due to their pride in the light. My good nature was exploited, and they had sentenced me for death. But Halsey saved me, and later. I was created as a human with my powers transferred from my AI form."

"I tried to join the Spartan-III program, but failed. Tiaria Hamasaki stole it before I got the chance to do so. When the Spartan-IV program kicked in, I was framed by the family, as a method so I couldn't find out their plan. This is what I'm reduced to, just to save all of us." She spoke, but before Chief can restrain her. Aelkara's vision had went blurry and she fainted to the floor. Behind Frederic is Tiaria, wearing the same golden armor from the desert.

"There's no need to be here. Even you should take some rest after all these years." The daughter greeted Chief. But finds no answer from him and the rest of his team.

"Hmm. Bad timing, but I'll meet you later." She vanishes within sight, still ignoring her. Blue Team had took her in.

* * *

On Mars, Unknown Laboratory on Olympus Mons. Two days later.

It was nighttime when Aelkara was captured, with the scientists were investigating her suit. But they were checking on the Artemis Adapter System. This was Halsey's improvement to the Artemis Tracker, infused with Aelkara's brain. It had simply adapted to every combat situation and environments, and this was the very first chip that was made.

Chief had checked on her. McKnight's strength was greater than the Spartan suits by an unknown surge of power coming through thought. Aelkara's power was enough to destroy highly resistant armor. This can destroy the Mjolnir power suits without much trouble. Thanks to Aelkara's psychological power as an AI back then, she can access any network and bypass anything that she wishes to see. She has the power much more like the powerful Forerunners and Engineers. When Chief spoke to Halsey. She had said that Aelkara was created as an ultimate battle-born human that can decode everything, but she had no information of the Hamasaki Family.

However, Halsey had knew of them and McKnight's power. She had lied to 117 to prevent him from arresting her. Catherine had approached her, deactivating the locks and freeing her.

"It's been awhile since I saw you, you hadn't changed much." Catherine spoke as Aelkara walked past her, she had forgot her ever since her chance in the Spartan-III program.

"So you're the one who made me possible. What do you know about Spectrai?" Aelkara had began to question her about that machine.

"The Hamasaki Conglomerate has crafted several similar devices to use with their private military forces and the UNSC, but however. It's of the same concept as with Spectrai's function. They're trying to push a legal project, despite the Burning Legion's deceptive image. Once they control the UEG, it will be all but impossible to stop them." Halsey knew of the family's last ditch effort for the Legion to gain position within the UEG.

Project Dawn-Walker is a privately funded research that can be used with civilian and military applications. Same thing as with Spectrai, but can be used legally. Thus providing a political smokescreen to hide the Burning Legion and slowly gain control while the UNSC and ONI are distracted.

"How long was the project going?" Aelkara asks.

"Nearly 50 years ago, and they're about done with the first device. Once they fix the issues and the other companies can know how to craft the blueprints correctly, the Hamasaki can craft an infinite amount of portal generators. The opening showcase of Dawn-Walker are located in Paris, or on Earth to be exact. Their HQ is located the heart of downtown. If you can get there and expose the family. Then the UNSC shall take the situation under control." Catherine explained, then silently points to Aelkara's direction to a vent to the hangar bay to escape.

* * *

Downtown Paris - Hamasaki Conglomerate HQ, 1240 Hours

Aelkara had arrived on time, only about 20 minutes left before the showcase begins. Before she landed on Earth, the doctor had contacted Storm Aegis to aid the spread of her message, then it was the Argent Crusade to destroy the machine at the show.

The Conglomerate's HQ is located at the fourth highest tower in Paris, distinguished by the Japanese writing on the front of the building. Rich people left and right were attending the showcase, while the common people were watching it on TV. It was heavily guarded by humans, but McKnight's way in? Straight from the skies.

"Huh... Thought this building may be tougher than that. But that was easy." Aelkara came through the roof using her starship to ram it inside. She ended up on the executive wing, the halls were arranged to be a Japanese and Sangheili style. The media control center is through that area. But she has to fight through Zealots to get at the room.

Mostly, she had dodged them while using the Aeon-Splitter to cut through the walls and crack through the Zealots' armor. Even the cloaked warriors were detected and killed. As she approached the door, her powers had let it open.

And when the documents were opened, she had let Storm Aegis leak the documents. It went straight onto TV screens, and then suddenly. Tiaria appeared straight behind Aelkara. Now she's radiating light. Her face was a bit chubby at first, but her body a bit slim and her skin is just the same as the Assassin. She wore the same suit still. Without the helmet.

"So... Do you realize what you're opening to the entire human race?" Aelkara hesitated to shoot, thinking that the Daughter of Light can see the corruption of it all and may side with her.

"You're thinking of it all wrong. This is done so that humankind may see new improvements and advancements. This is an unpopular belief, but these people from the Legion could be molded to our service." Tiaria replied to her, calmly. Clearly, she was controlled by the family's dark acts.

"At the cost of our rule, our rights and peace? The damn Legion is deceptive, they'll kill you and take everything from us instead of obeying." McKnight immediately doubted that plan. "You're actually my older sister, and yet you're blinded."

After McKnight finishes, Tiaria flings her katana out, runes of light and flame were on the side of the blade. "It's still nothing, the light will prevail." The daughter replied. Aelkara draws her axe out, her body changing balance to compensate for the weight.

They clashed with one another, with Tiaria dodging Aelkara's swings. When McKnight brought the axe up again and strikes her at the torso. Wasn't enough to cause bleeding, but that slash disabled her suit's thrusters. The axe's edge has struck her left arm. Causing bleeding and being unable to use that arm.

"This is the extent of your abilities? Even these cuts didn't cause problems yet, but your suit's broken. That's why you should had trained instead of buying that position." Aelkara even had remembered her stealing that position in the Spartans. But she was grabbed and both of them were thrown out of the window, down onto the stage below at the showcase.

* * *

The Argent Crusaders had already swarmed the Courtyard, slaying every Zealot in sight until reaching the machine. Tiaria and Aelkara was still fighting, until the daughter was struck with another blow, this time. It caused a fatal wound. But she used whatever light magic to repair it. Then she cuts her losses and leaves the building by teleporting to somewhere else.

"Who was that?" A Crusader asks Aelkara, her armor now damaged from the fall.

"The daughter of the Hamasaki family. By the way, there's no one out there?" She replied.

"No one is left here, I have the bomb. Should I set it now?" The engineer spoke, McKnight agrees. The timer starts up as they ran away from the Courtyard. The job was done afterwards, no one can defuse the bomb in time. It explodes when the private military forces came around to defuse it. Storm Aegis and the Argent Crusade has scored a victory. But Aelkara's quest wasn't so done yet.

From an corporate report. Spectrai is being fully mass-produced in a Asteroid Mining Station near Threshold's orbit, the place where Alpha Halo was destroyed. If they get a chance to turn things around for their benefit. Then, they have won. None the less, the job must be done to prevent it from occurring.


	9. Rosette's Legacy (Quest Finale - Part 2)

**We're at the straight end with McKnight's Quest. So lets have another idea.**

 **So we have the weapons, so they'll be the same as the Spartan armor. But what about the Raids? Do some of them really need a good remake if this fanfic evolves into a actual game. I'm not giving it away, but should the raids get a mixture of both WoW and Halo elements in appearances and loot drops.**

 **The other question is. Should the soundtrack be a mix of Halo and Warcraft games? I would put a MP5 player into Spartan armors or any player in that matter. You could start playing all the music soundtracks from all Halo games and Warcraft games with a well-done few mixes of the two, and new remixes (If they're that good to re-create the nice music from Halo 3). But is it a good idea?**

* * *

Asteroid Ring - Threshold's Orbit.

March 23, 2561.

After realizing the completion of the project at hand, Halsey and the Argent Crusade had started to craft a bomb infused with holy energy, since the machines have the Legion's influence. They had used the same slip-space bomb that can force the factory to enter slip-space, then it gets destroyed by the void collapse. They had some time to craft it and plan the route to the reactor. The Factory is hidden in a moon-sized rock near Threshold, which has sentry AA batteries near the asteroid ring, so the doctor had updated the Adapter System to cloak the user's starship.

After preparations was complete, Aelkara had gathered random adventurers from Azeroth and had set an assault onto the Factory. She is to use an EMP to disable the automated anti-air turrets, once that happens. They can land onto the surface and begin the assault.

"Good. Everyone knows what to do, so. Once you hear a power-down sound, you can land at the hangar bay." She had gotten the heads up, they were good to go in.

About an hour later. The power-down signal triggers, thus the adventurers had flown in. But Fireteam Osiris and Blue Team had chased them in.

Aelkara's men had kept the teams back as she runs to the reactor. Master Chief had just cut through them as some of the warriors had reached the core.

"Lieutenant Aelkara McKnight, stand down and surrender." Locke had pointed the rifle right behind her head. She had just told the remaining mercenaries to set the bomb. "This is your last chance to come home, deactivate the bomb and come with us."

"Hadn't you learned a single damn thing from everything? The Hamasaki Family is sacrificing heroes to open this portal to the Burning Legion, once this happens. All of us can kiss humanity goodbye!" McKnight's patience was at it's wit's end. Even Chief isn't listening. All of her friends and family were going to die, and yet they don't care what happens next. If there's only a way to get them to obey. "Halsey had created all of the Spartans to save humanity on their own terms, but those tyrants want you to save themselves, just to be thrown away."

"Lieutenant. You're being delirious, calm yourself down." Locke had kept ignoring her.

"No. YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" She had continued to defend her word. Then the bomb was deactivated somehow, possibly due to a malfunctioning timer, but the device couldn't been triggered again.

"Sorry. Your joyride stops here." Fredric approaches her, only to be blasted back by an unknown force.

McKnight's mind had reached a critical state where all of her powers were triggered. Her Recon Armor had morphed into the void, colored in dark purple, the armor plating has been altered into an dark, but elegant armor mixed with her original power armor. The suit was emitting void energy. Her hair stood the same but with energy flowing in them and eye color was also altered, the eyes are blue instead of her jade eyes, with curved energy marks in the colored center of iris, pointing to the pupil.

The reactor core's energy had collapsed into a portal. Thanks to Aelkara's powers, it creates a gravitation pull that sucks everyone inside. Thus, begins the end of her quest.

* * *

Unknown Planet.

As they all arrived at their destination. It was obviously clear that this was a different planet, but the place was a mix of Forerunner and Flood materials, looks like a fiber-based, but endurable Hive. When they looked outside, they were floating above a giant hole below them. There was the Flood, but mixed with the leftover Forerunner materials. Same thing as with the building material, but there's something even worse. There was the Burning Legion, with Kil'Jaeden commanding them alongside the Didact. Somewhat still alive after the Requiem Incident. The machine right at their faces was Spectrai.

Why would the Forerunners serve alongside Prime's main enemies, let alone the Flood?

"Wait, the Didact's still alive?" Buck spoke from the back of the group.

"I also think that the Hamasaki family had knew of the Didact's return to unite the Flood and the Legion to destroy the UNSC." Aelkara spoke about a intel file where the family has joined the Didact's rule to destroy the UNSC. Her armor had returned to normal after being drained from generating that portal.

"They're an important asset to ONI, we've kept track of them. There's no way they can defect that easily." Linda doubted that intelligence.

"Seriously? After sending a bunch of controversial stuff down your throats, you still defend them?" McKnight was still dumb-founded at Blue Team's ignorance after all of her work.

"We can only rely on the legal intelligence gathered from them, it's complicated trying to answer to them, when they know that their business is innocent." Linda had continued to protect the family, despite these events caused by them.

"No thank you. Look at yourselves, Blue Team and the rest of the Spartan-II program was made on humanity's terms. To save them, and to promote others to join. If it weren't for Halsey, all the Spartans' legacy would have been just killers for hire. Even she had talked to me about it." McKnight's last effort was to show the Spartans that they were manipulated, and Halsey had made them different than the Hamasaki family had wanted them to be. She had saved their legacy from a horrible fate.

"How did she tell you about it?" Chief questions her knowledge, after all. She was still an AI, and he doesn't know it. She had an answer for it.

Her power was all converted to psychologically knock the Spartans into sleep. They were awake physically, but mentally asleep. Her mind connected to the others so quickly. She had revealed her past.

 _"As I've told you. This was the year 2534, my birth as an AI, which Halsey had created. That was me, guiding Tiaria to her destiny as a Samurai." Aelkara's subconscious mind was telling John about the family, then goes into the dark details back then that started the insurrection. All while generating visions in their minds._

 _"When it came to military matters, they had risen up to steal resources through legal claims during the UEG's great colonization matters. Through this, a group named Storm Aegis had took it personally to take them down. But the group felt limited, they were forced to encourage people to join the cause later on. Then the family couldn't use the UNSC normally to do this. ONI was bribed into using the Black-Ops units to kill anyone that stands against the family. That's where the large-scale rebellion began, it wasn't against the UNSC or ONI, but Storm Aegis had directed them to the family empire."_

 _"As they encountered the Spartan-II program, the mention of child soldiers were perfect pickings, and Halsey was no exception. The Hamasaki Empire would had generated an great deal of money while doing it, if Halsey hadn't stopped it."_

 _"I was a guide to the family's daughter of light, Tiaria Hamasaki was the person that the family valued. But they were Zealots of the Light, and I was so interested in the void of space and the knowledge of it caused me to be considered corrupted. Father Katsu asked the doctor to erase my entire existence, not until she used the Spartans to delay it, and she took the chance to create me. I was considered to be the original super AI before Cortana, because due to the fact that she underwent Rampancy and betrayed you."_

 _"My psychological power came from being an AI, but she implanted several Forerunner cybernetics into my brain and a Spartan prototype system along with it. I was born on Meridian in 2539. And she had been expelled from their company. But she had saved the Spartans from becoming mindless killers, despite the controversy she had produced alone."_

 _"The family's ultimate purpose is to produce an everlasting military force for humankind, but they had found the answer to this. The Burning Legion may be powerful, but they're deceptive as always. In that case, if they create a legal smokescreen. They will replace the UNSC and the Spartans entirely and with their position, they can rule the UEG with an iron fist."_

 _"I had created a chance to fight against the family before they had the chance to do so. I know your heart, so... What do you say?" She had finished, giving John the answer. Either fight for humanity, or die a horrible fate to the Legion's deception._

 _"What do you think I'm doing? But what about the Halsey's position?" Chief had chosen to save humanity, but at what cost will it be? It may cause Halsey to be arrested for aiding a terrorist, and John could be considered as a target._

 _"I'm sure that both of you can save yourselves the trouble somewhere, and I'll help out somewhere on the line." McKnight gave her word, thus ending the dream._

All of the Spartans had the new value in mind, to aid Aelkara in destroying this place and to return and destroy Spectrai. Some still were questioning her. How will they handle the thought of disobeying ONI's commands. But it must be done.

"How do we destroy or kill these guys?" Buck questions her.

"That energy I'm sensing is dangerously high, but enough to open a portal to send the planet elsewhere. It's obvious that they're sending this thing to Azeroth. This energy and that well below us is coming from the planet, and is being stored, but if I can re-direct the power back down. It should be enough to destroy the station and the planet with it." She replied.

"What about that station with the portal generators?" Tanaka came up with another question, this whole thing is starting to be a Q&A session. Which is not the time to do so now.

"That portal will bring you back to the factory. If you reverse the energy there and bring it to this planet's orbit, the blast radius should destroy it. But it needs several people to run the process, leaving only me to send the energy back to the planet." McKnight had the only solution, but she may be the only one to do the last job. "As for Chief, you can bring that factory here. The method to do it is on the intel list."

"Oh, and if you're thinking of doing this job. You can't direct your shields to do this, besides. You wouldn't want to die, then having the UEG recognize you as a terrorist. You're going to need support for Halsey." She spoke when Chief was about to speak.

"That's what I'm going to do. Take care.." Chief replied, now caring about his future and hers as well.

"Wow, the nicest thing I ever heard in the last few days." She was flattered, but had that job to do.

Aelkara counts to three, and when that happens. They had ran to the main portal to the factory. Leaving only herself to deal with the Didact.

"What is the point of all of your actions? Just for the humans to slaughter and plunder our treasures and many others? Look at yourself, a capable being of saving the Forerunners, but instead to kill whatever chance we have." The Didact spoke from his seat, he was still recovering from the damages he sustained from the Composer's energy and the detonation of a nuclear device.

"You're just like the family, destroying honorable people and their legacies. Why can't you just stay dead?" McKnight replied, holding her battleaxe at him.

"As long as they live, I will never die until humanity's light has been put out." He shortly spoke, retaining his memory of the war long ago. Kil'Jaeden remained silent.

"I'm just like you. I'll never die until the family and this little alliance is destroyed. So let's fight this out." Aelkara had challenged him, but due to his condition, he won't be able to fight him, so instead. Tiaria emerges in her little version of a super-charged samurai. She has wings of light energy coming from her power suit. Aelkara had transformed straight back into the void trigger power.

"At this point. This family's crime spree is over, you're going to see, one way or another." McKnight points her axe at her.

"Like I said, McKnight. It's unpopular, but it gets the job done. We've ran this longer than Halsey recorded this. Look how effective that the Legion has proved themselves, look how much of the Covenant they've killed, and look how much rebels that were brought under-control. This is more effective than combat robots and Spartans combined. They can be molded into heroes." Tiaria was still blinded.

"Really? I saw one of them kill your father during a test on Mars, last week." McKnight knew of her father's death this month. Tiaria broke down crying, but she blames Aelkara.

"WHAT?! You're honestly think that I killed him? This is what the Legion wants, it's just like the demons from Hell." McKnight was suddenly attacked by the daughter, now enraged. Her attacks were like a flurry of blades in a storm. But a clear mind like Aelkara beats the rage of the daughter everyday. In this case, she couldn't hit her at all.

Then she went to a counter-attack, McKnight's axe had struck her armor several times, more reinforced plating had improved this. Afterwards, the daughter had began her attacks, this time. She had slashed her opponent's armor. Doing quite a bit of damage to her. Tiaria was unable to be killed, thanks to her powers. But she had a plan for that too.

Kil'Jaeden had a strange thing to interrupt this fight and grabbed both of them. He was to kill Aelkara, then when Tiaria thanked him for doing it. He planned for her to be flown off the sky temple. McKnight stabbed his hand with a knife, he dropped her. Then raising her axe and swung at his legs. Pushing him to the edge of the temple. She pushed him. Sending them both down to the planet.

With her powers, she had used the energy from herself, from the machine and the planet to send it back at the planet until the energy can tear it apart and destroy it upon itself.

"Whatever you had devolved to. It won't matter, fate has written for you to die." The Didact sends the remaining traces of his powers to restrain her as she reversed the energy stream. As she saw the Factory popped up on orbit with the planet. She sends the Didact's energy straight at the machine. And using hers to boost it.

A high-pitch sound was made as the energy from Spectrai was depleted, the planet had started to collapse. Aelkara had made a dash to jump off. Using the last of her powers to teleport her elsewhere. She had just learned that a day ago, however, she had no idea where she may end up. The planet finally dies, with a big bang to go with it. However, the Didact had escaped in time. Leaving him alive, but the other two dead. Or are they really dead?

* * *

The Cape of Stranglethorn, at a holiday resort.

 _"This is Sierra-117. We've encountered Lieutenant Aelkara McKnight, but however. She was killed by an accident during the attack. The picture had recorded her body at the sight. But however, the station's reactor went critical. We were forced to escape, but we can confirm that the terrorists had successfully destroyed the facility, despite the death of McKnight." John spoke to the executives of ONI._

 _"There's been rumors that Halsey may had provided an escape for Aelkara to attack an UNSC asset on Earth. Do you believe this statement?" The person replied, since the UNSC was on high alert for an traitor, and they chose Halsey because she had talked to the terrorist._

 _"The Hamasaki family has proven that the doctor didn't see the terrorist. Nor asked her, she had broken out herself." Aelkara's vision ends as she relaxes on the beaches of Stranglethorn. The region looks like China's tropical areas. Nice beaches and jungles, mixed with forested mountains not too low and not too high._

She had remained a criminal, and soon enough, Aelkara shall break free of this. The daughter is dead, and so is Kil'Jaeden. But something tells her that this isn't over. But for now, she ain't dead. So is Master Chief and Halsey, not being behind bars. The Hamasaki family will find another way to outsmart McKnight.

* * *

 **And thus ends this side-quest.**

 **What's going to be my next question? What will the skill-trees of the Spartans? But right now. What about the options of playable races from the Halo series? The first guess is Sangheili, then the others will be the Brutes, Yig-Yar Skirmishers and possibly the Forerunners?**


	10. Domain's End (Legendary Quest - Part 1)

Starting from where they left off.

As the team recovers to shake off the damages from the fall into the hatch. They can notice that Jul'Mdama himself was still alive. Even though Locke killed him. But however, Azeroth was the world of mystics, but Master Chief believes in nothing of the sort.

 _"Wait. Jul'Mdama is completely dead, I've disintegrated him for safe measure that the Covenant wouldn't been able to recreate him." Prime spoke in his AI form._

"Looks like it wasn't enough. But is that the Prophet of Truth?" Chief replied as he saw a Covenant Prophet as well.

 _"That person's still alive. You didn't really destroy all of the Covenant's leadership that quickly during the war. That person is the Prophet of Fortune, one which that the Prophets didn't allow for greater leadership, because he brought many dangers to their empire for money. So they had banished him for it, and he knew better that his treasures would enhance the Covenant, and it would be enough to eradicate all human lifeforms. Not even an Forerunner AI could had stopped it." Obsidian knew the Covenant's deranged prophet, which was responsible of glassing his home for his treasures, for Fortune. He was just a pirate._

 _"If you were wondering about their direction they're going. It's Twilight-381691. Or a corrupted part of the Forerunners' Domain. The Flood had gotten inside the system, and the parasites were controlled by the remains of the Twilight Conclave. That place is molded into their image, and I can't even do anything in there to assist when you get inside." Prime spoke._

"But I'm not going to die if I don't intend on dying. I have a job to do." Said 117, as he stepped into the portal. Along with 12 other Spartans.

* * *

Twilight-381691, Corrupted Domain.

The journey in was successful. What the place had looked like is overgrown with the Flood everywhere, corrupted Prometheans, and several other Twilight soldiers that were able to survive here. Because they were controlling the Flood.

"Yep. Trapped." Frederic said that as the portal closed itself.

"Doesn't matter. Looks like the Flood are being mind-controlled, we all know what to do." Chief replied as he fired the first bullet as along with the others at the same time. And the Flood and the soldiers were put to sleep.

"Are they dead?" Another Spartan commented.

 _"Not really. They're all just that sleepy, it's just too easy after Deathwing's fall." Ysera communicated through the card drive that attached the AIs to the suit's helmet._

"Who's this? You're not the part of the mission, so you must be something within this place." Kelly replied as they walked through a door.

 _"You forgetting something? That's my daughter you're talking to. Her name is Ysera, one of the people that doesn't kill, but makes a nice way of progressing the mission." Prime spoke._

"Obsidian? I thought that this place will block all outbound signals. Yet, you're speaking." Chief questions him.

 _"Even if this part was corrupted by the Twilight Conclave. There's still a few flaws in it. So the way you're going at is at the light transport system, use the train to get at the other portal that gets you at the center of the hatch." Prime replied._

Well. That one plan was simple enough. Just a few soldiers from the Twilight Cult that can materialize anywhere as they please. That was one problem, sometimes, they can delay the processing power of this dimensional plane. The place is a computer itself, so if that happens. Its slows anyone and everything down. The whole situation just happens to feel awkward enough. Their bodies stutter as well.

"Is that Linda over there?" Kelly spoke as she saw Linda at the distance. But it appears right behind her.

"Yes. L-Lag's messing up our appearances. We're appearing on different locations, then r-r-reorienting us back here." Linda spoke as she was stuttering. "We're getting put all over the place, it's like there's no consistency with time, we're in some sort of past location, t-then here. What's going on?"

All of a sudden, they were flung out of this dimension and straight into the center of the dome. Aided by no other than the former Lieutenant. Aelkara McKnight, which was the person that was dead from the last op. But she's still here in existence.

"Okay. If you're not screwing around, we got something coming from that dome." McKnight had this time, wore the Rogue Armor-Suit. She spoke when a dragon emerged from the crater, half cybernetic and half organic. The flesh was stone and rock, with magma flowing out of it. The structure was too familiar to ignore, it was Deathwing himself. At the altar, Nefarian was sitting there to meet his father once more.

"It's been long since I've seen this world, and yourself at this matter." Deathwing greeted his son.

"Thank you. This has taken many years in the making, but we shall be free of Prime's rule and to make our people to have a will on our own." His son had a vision, where all of the Twilight Empire would have no restraint with magic, and they would rule Azeroth without the interference of Prime and his children.

"So. What do you purpose for this, but I can sense one of the protectors here." Deathwing notices Aelkara's power, and Nefarian decides to attack Blue Team to get at her. She decides to make an attempt to connect her systems to the dome, she can divert the defense controls to stop Deathwing from escaping. However, there was no way to go but back down into the void.

McKnight's abilities had awaken at the right time to lock the Twilight Legion out. The dome's lid had closed off, preventing both of Deathwing and Nefarian from escaping. The Prometheans had appeared, but they were on Aelkara's side (The green glowing lights on their armor is an indication). With the combined strength of an unlikely ally, they had forced them into Twilight's domain. This portal was soon closed straight after.

"I thought you were dead from months ago. How did you even end up back here?" Linda spoke to her, despite the odds that she was probably dead.

"You think I go down that easily? Besides, the Hamasaki bloodlines are still out there, and I ain't dying until all of them are dead." She knew that her job will be done when the family is eradicated.

"But you're still an target for the UNSC. It won't be easy to take them down normally." And Linda doesn't know yet again, the odds against that family is a billion zealots to one regular marine.

"Doesn't stop me from trying, look at Chief. He's a one-man army and nothing had stopped him before, so should you try that once." Aelkara had recognized 117's actions. Thanks to Halsey pulling the data fragments from Cortana and placing them into her brain. That's why she can remember much of John.

"And it also... Wait, where'd she go?" Linda had saw McKnight instantly disappear. But John lets her to not worry about it.

So. The past of Aelkara's duty will be something surprising. The Arbiter had remembered her on Sanghelios during 2559, in the next case. The L'Karian Empire strikes back to destroy McKnight and the Horde, and they were paid by someone that should had died long ago.


	11. Just a Reminder (Main Quest - Part 2)

June 23, 2559. Two Years Ago.

Sanghelios.

2:30 AM.

About two years ago, Jul'Mdama's people had launched a desperate attack on the Swords of Sanghelios. He had used a chemical attack on the Arbiter's main council. Using a flood parasite, augmented to eat and burn the flesh from within. If the Arbiter wasn't killed by then, he would be weakened, allowing the enemy to kill him without trouble. Without Vadam, Sanghelios will soon belong to the Covenant once more.

If it weren't for Sargent Aelkara McKnight, then the Covenant has won over the planet with one decisive blow to the Swords. Problem was that she was alone, thanks to the Covenant forces killing the rest of her assigned ODSTs before landing on the planet, leaving only herself to save the Arbiter.

 _"This is Thel'Vadam, leader of the Swords of Sanghelios. The Council of Swords is being infected by the Flood, I'm the only one alive here. But this infection was caused by the Covenant. If I'm still alive, they'll come in and finish off anyone that is still alive. Any warriors of my clan should respond immediately, because we're in grave danger of losing this fight." The Arbiter was still alive, but he knew that Madam's forces will slay anyone that is still alive at that location._

"This is Staff Sargent McKnight of the UNSC's Special Forces. I'm not a Spartan myself and I'm alone too, but I know of the threat. I'm on my way, keep quiet." The slightly younger McKnight was the only one to save him. She didn't changed that much back then, and this was before she was charged with ties to whistle-blowers. The ODST armor was fully metal with nano-repair systems. It didn't rival with the Mjolnir Armor's abilities, but it was enough for an improvement

 _"You're not being followed, right? You're the squad sent to secure the site?" He spoke, wincing in pain because of the infection._

"No one's behind me. I should get to you shortly." She knew that no one followed her. But due to no orbital support or anything at that matter, she would be hard pressed to get him out. There was a Corvette nearby that was patrolling the area for survivors, but of course, it was the enemy. There was a beam of light, which is a lift to the ship. It was the only one out there, and destroying it could buy the Arbiter more time to move elsewhere.

She had continued to sneak her way across to the lift, she had gained access inside. Luckly, the ODST Armor can be compatible with Covenant tech. She had used some sort of optic disguise. She would look like one of the Elites on board. She had moved to the deck and disrupted the ship's flight controls. As they saw her, she sprinted to a nearby Phantom and flew away as the ship crashed into a lake. No one else was behind her, so she was free to get at the Council.

The area was clear of any defenses that would lock them out normally. But due to the disease killing off nearly all of the personal, the Zealots were on their way to clear out the site entirely. McKnight had flown in at his throne room. He was still intact, but the Covenant was laying outside that door. When it opened, the hijacked gunship killed them all, but there's still more outside.

"How's your condition?" She asked him, he felt awfully terrible. At this point, he's about to stop walking because of this.

"As severe it may be, if the Covenant gets their hands on our plans. Then the Swords of Sanghelios will fall along with this planet. We must cover our tracks to avoid this." He knew that if the enemy got their hands on sensitive data, the Swords will be completely wiped off the face of Sanghelios, thus the Covenant had won at that time.

"There's no explosives around here I can use, we can just cut our loses and get out of here. The UNSC will help you defend this planet, it doesn't matter if the data ended up in their hands. They're weakened, they couldn't possibly take this planet." She replied in pride, something that shouldn't be used in a situation like this.

"Well. It's still an decisive blow against us, the explosives are located in the mines. Once it detonates, it can destroy this entire mountain with ease. But one question... Do you have anything to suppress this infection? I won't be able to stand up to this any longer." The Arbiter slowly walked into the gunship, he would fly it. But he needs something to stop this infection. Aelkara had a serum that makes the flesh poisonous to the Flood without damaging the victim's own body. It could stop the parasites temporary.

"Wait a second... There's the trigger button here. Why didn't you remember this?" McKnight had found the explosives trigger, and when she blew the mountainside off. She ran into the gunship and flew away. The Arbiter and McKnight was safe at that point, she had used the serum to stop the infection in Vadam. The nearest place for resting is at an cove about half a hundred miles away.

* * *

Present time.

Eridanus II, Elysium City.

UNSC Infinity has once again sent out Fireteam Osiris to recover the Arbiter and the ODST Commando, they have the cure for the flesh eating parasites on the ship. Vadam was fully healed, while Aelkara McKnight was sent back home, thanks to the injuries sustained during the ambush before she landed on the planet. It was radiation rounds from the Covenant Carbine that lasted for hours in her body, and she was sent back to Elysium City on Eridanus II to heal up.

Suddenly, she was redirected to court after leaking sensitive files that she has nothing to do with it, she was framed. But an aid of Storm Aegis has allowed her to go on bail and forge a new name for herself. After the Spectrai situation, she remembered her home, flying back to Eridanus II once again.

Her home was located at the high-rise apartments. It was the regular living quarters that she grew up in, Pallas McKnight was Aelkara's father and a Spartan-II soldier that died during Meridian to secure the family's escape off the planet. It was him that encouraged Aelkara to find a way to join the UNSC, and ultimately to be a Spartan herself. Despite the Hamasaki bloodlines that tried to stop her.

She can remember about at 2553, a year after the Covenant war had ended. She was about 14 years old when Maria approached her about her father's involvement in the military.

 _"So... Hadn't you heard about your father, right?" Maria McKnight spoke to the younger McKnight, she had shorter hair and wore her bedroom pajamas. It was in the morning when this talk had surfaced._

 _"I don't know, he's just a miner who had sold some fortunes now and then. At least he got us a nice home, speaking of which. I don't know where he died..." She replied as her tone lowered, reminding her of the father's sacrifice._

 _"He was right there at that ship we took off, you know. That guy in the red armor? He was the UNSC's ultimate soldiers called the Spartans. They're like superheroes in the comics, formed by scientific methods that made them the most powerful humans yet. He was that person that aided us all the way out of that mess." Maria showed Aelkara about her father, and he had the updated Spartan-III armor. Looks like the same one that Master Chief used on the Pillar of Autumn. "No one else could had told me about them, ONI would had fired him, but he went against it to forge a legacy of our own."_

 _Aelkara had just about to words to say, so glad that she saw him in that armor. Her experience with the regular UNSC marines was underwhelming at best, they couldn't protect her town except for that lone Spartan. There was a computer that allowed her to use a data chip to find all about Pallas' history and the information about the Spartans. The fame of them was so much, and the controversy in the second program was questionable. But all of that was worth it for the people that survived the augmentations. Pallas was one of those people._

"Kara? Is that you?" Maria had returned home to meet her. She was born in 2511, nearly the same time when 117 was born. She was now old, and Aelkara was the only sibling. The brothers before her had died on Meridian, with the first dead from black lung in the mines, and the other was during her time when the Covenant glassed the planet. He took a sniper shot to the head that was directed to her when the family fled from the town. Maria didn't had any plans to another sibling after that. She is about at the same age as Chief. There was streaks of grey hair and her face looked old as with any other elderly citizens.

"One and only, how are you?" She replied.

"It's all fine, how's the new life been treating you since we freed you." Maria had something about Aelkara's imprisonment. She had hired a vigilante from Storm Aegis that paid her bail money and got her new name.

"You did that? You're not in prison by now... Wait, WHAT?!" Aelkara was now confused, her mother wouldn't had went to that extent of contacting a terrorist group to put the bail money to free her.

"I did, I knew that this was an unfair trial told by them, they showed to me only, and that's what saved you." The mother explained that Storm Aegis had told her about this, since she was the victim's mother.

"During that onslaught, I learned something new." Aelkara had transformed into the Rogue Power-Suit, seeing the skinsuit and the armor materialize at the same time was something out of a movie.

"What was that?! Did you..." Maria had no words, she knew from Pallas that the Spartans need an assembly line to activate and maintain Mjolnir power-suits, but she doesn't know that Aelkara's body was infused with Forerunner tech and a prototype Spartan system in her brain.

"Transform without the assembly station? Sure, looks like Azeroth in some cases. In fact, I should take you to that planet. It's like every childhood magical dream come true." When she replied, Catherine walked into the room.

"Catherine Halsey?" Maria also knew about Doctor Halsey, after all. She was responsible for the Spartan-II program.

"You've guessed well. Good evening, Mrs. McKnight." She greeted both of them. "I know what you've been thinking of Aelkara's unexpected change. But there's the answer."

"You know of the Hamasaki bloodlines?" She asked them about Storm Aegis' prime enemy, but Maria didn't knew and Aelkara had let the doctor explain about them. "They're the UEG's most powerful family for over four centuries, and as you know about these types of families, they had to use the UNSC, ONI and the rest of the Spartans as tools. Used in the most controversial missions that were left unrecorded, they had manipulated other companies to supply their own, and they don't care how many soldiers they had sent to their deaths or how much people they robbed. As long's a goal is set for them, they won't pull an exception for a person."

"Storm Aegis had started the Human Insurrection, but the family manipulated the media, thinking that they attacked the UNSC only. But in that case, it was a secret war going between the vigilantes and the Hamasaki bloodline for six centuries. That 'terrorist' group wanted the UEG and the UNSC to destroy the family to punish them for the sins they've caused. But as with the financial elites, they had pulled many methods to bring down the reputation of the other groups. But in the last few months, ONI will finally know that the Hamasaki family has created the ultimate flaw and our only hope of stopping them."

"Your daughter wasn't born conventionally. She's been the basis of the ultimate combat AI for Daugher Tiaria, or the Child of Light they claim to be. That AI was promised to be the only one that has psychic combat capabilities, but the Hamasaki treat the light as with pride, not allowing the dark and the void to take place in their homes like a religion. They wanted me to scrap it and be done with it, but I didn't want to waste it as they did with so many other creations, plus I wanted to change the legacy of the Spartans, as they were heroes in their ways, not murderers in the Hamasaki ways."

"Pallas offered a distraction while I created the DNA that formed Aelkara. I mapped it myself, but the AI's power was used into that process. It possessed a psychic ability to be used in combat and bypass nearly every security protocol in the UNSC and the Covenant. I injected the genes into your husband, when you were pregnant, you had a scripted human afterwards."

"But after she was born, I had a possibility that she may not possess any capability to use those powers, thanks to a flaw. When she was 11, you called me to pay for her surgery. At that same moment, I remembered to use a prototype Spartan system and with several alien biotech to harness that dormant power in her. When the system activated, all the knowledge of the Spartans' combat history was revealed."

"Her armor system is vastly different than all the other Mjolnir projects, it updates the software long before ONI or Infinity can issue them. In combat, the system adapts whatever environment she enters, but the internal augments had made her even stronger than the normal Spartan, and the transformation was because of the extremely high psychic energy from the biotech I've installed. This was something that had to be kept from the family and from the UNSC, as they would have me completely responsible for this. So I created Cortana as a weaker version while Aelkara lived our her normal life."

"Ultimately, you know of the terror attack on Earth about a few months ago. It was directed against Project Dawn-Walker, a new type of portal generator applied for civilian and military application, but as with the family's intent on the device. They had planned to bring the Burning Legion to control the UEG and all military influence, more likely, they're like the demons from Hell itself, and the family had almost won. Not until Aelkara stopped it, however, they're still out there." Halsey explained the entire turn of events since '34, up to the few months that she had recorded. All on a hologram device that was recording everything.

Maria had several answers to ask about, pretty much about her daughter's reputation and her condition. "Will the UNSC recognize her acts as a means to stop the family from using these things for illegal purposes? And those augments? There's no negative effects, right?"

"As I said, it's extremely difficult, but with your daughter. It won't be impossible. Then those augments won't cause negative effects as long's the system is kept under maintenance. I'll be keeping an eye on her." When Halsey was speaking, a sniper shot came from the nearby tower to the living room window.

It missed the targets, and it was clear that the Hamasaki family wants to avenge the Child of Light by killing her in a single shot. That failed, thus making them run out of the apartment room. But the three of them had ended up in an ambush. Sangheili Zealots had surrounded them, freezing them with a cryogenic grenade. It wasn't made to kill them, but for capturing targets.

"Targets are immobilized, the mission's complete." One of the troops spoke to Tiaria, resurrected through the Burning Legion. She is now commonly called the Child of the Blighted Light. Thanks to the change in her behavior, she thinks of the Legion as their true friends rather than her previous views about them. Her armor is now augmented into an unknown corrupted variant. The helmet is shaped like a beetle, the rest of the armor was the same as the last one, but corrupted.

"This is the first basis of the plan, interrogate them when the frost melts off." She replied only once, then vanished within the wind. No one comments about it, they cloaked the targets and themselves and went to orbit.

* * *

August 14, 2561.

 _"This is Infinity to all UNSC and ONI communication channels. We have received evidence of all the Hamasaki's company files, the records shows that they were dealing with the Covenant forces to assassinate or sabotage any UNSC personal that was involved with any controversy that was started by them, they were stealing from most of the Outer Colonies during the Insurrection. The main reason that the war had to start because of them."_

 _"But the main threat to all Outer and Inner Colonies is the creation of Spectrai and Dawn-Walker, all focused on using slip-space drives to bring forward the Flood and the Burning Legion to overrun the UEG to control all that humans can own. We had received from ONI and the UEG, all personal is to detain any employees or scientists that are involved with the company, Jul'Mdama's people are also considered as the company's private forces. Interrogate them if possible."_

 _"An accused terrorist that goes by the name of Aelkara Rosette McKnight is responsible for the data leaks, but however. She's an important asset to the UNSC as of today, but she's been captured by Covenant forces along with Halsey and Maria McKnight. The person has the support of Doctor Halsey, thanks to the location of an Draenei home-world located at far northernmost corner of the Milky Way Galaxy, but the location is too far to reach normally. If we can acquire the Doctor and Aelkara, we may have a chance of identifying a way to reach at the planet and destroy whatever they're planning."_

 _"Good luck, and have a good hunt with it." Spoken from Roland, Maria's prayers were finally answered. The human race is now rallying against the family. The Hamasaki family won't back down, but they no longer control the Colonies. Halsey had a plan to get at the Draenei home-world, but if she dies. Aelkara's power has no way of stopping the Legion._

Now it rests upon Master Chief once more to save the human race once more. And a few unlikely heroes as well.

* * *

 **We've hit over 1.1k viewers? Wow, thanks for taking your time to read this. I praise the effort, and hell. I was thinking of sharing this to 343 Industries and Blizzard to see what they can react. Despite my inexperience in some areas. See you later.**


	12. An Old Friend (Legendary Quest - Part 1)

Unknown City, Eastern Kingdoms.

August 29, 2561.

 _"It's time to finish what the UNSC couldn't had done. It all falls to you to end this." A voice, once again sounds like Cortana had to speak with Aelkara._

 _"Wait a minute, I thought you were under the Forerunners' control. How are you speaking to me like this?" Aelkara's mind was responding, she was still frozen from before._

 _"I'm now slipping in their ranks, the Didact's recent turn with the Flood made me doubt his decision, plus. The Librarian has noticed me and is trying to break free from him ever since. When I found you, there was this strange surge of energy from your mind. Are you born from this planet?" Cortana was the source of the person that McKnight was speaking to._

 _"No. I'm was born like an human, but gifted from an AI." That's all she replied to._

 _"Hold on a second. All of the DNA was scripted from Halsey, all from a previous program. Retained memories of the Hamasaki family, purposed to have ultimate combat capabilities." Cortana was searching her histories and the purpose of why she was like this._

 _"I was to be the ultimate AI capable of combat with using psychic energy to fight against opponents, along with it. I had several Forerunner cybernetics in my body and a prototype Spartan system in my brain. The biotech has made me far stronger than all the other Spartans. The family disposed me, then Halsey pulled out my data, and formed me as a human. Halsey herself created the AI before you came in. I was to be their guide for the family's Child of Light." Aelkara explained to her._

 _"No way. All of it, created by you. Purposed to be the ultimate AI alone." Cortana wasn't the first, McKnight was the original soldier for 117._

 _"If you're busy trying to wonder what's going on, it's not the time to do this. We have a job to do, are you up for this?" Aelkara attempts to get Cortana to fight alongside with her._

 _"Ever since the Didact flung me off the Domain, I've felt sorry ever since I was separated with John. I must make it up with him." Cortana agrees, despite having feelings about losing control of an entire Forerunner network._

 _"You're on board? Good. Now to wake up... How?" Aelkara replied, trying to wake up. But Cortana sends some sort of jump-scare. She screamed so loud that the ice around her broke._

"OH SHI- Ugh, don't ever do that. I'm terrified of cockroaches. Give me something better to wake up to." Aelkara was up, but terrified.

 _"Sorry... But forgive me if I'm less effective than normal. Unfortunately, the radar and location systems in the Artemis Adapter System are glitched. Until the system recovers, you're blind at this point. Cloaking and disguising systems aren't responding, so anyone can track your communication systems."_

"Well, nothing so better than nothing. If I disengage the suit, I'm open to enemy fire." Aelkara spoke, while opening the cell. No one was in the room at this time, allowing her to leave without a sound, until someone notices she was missing.

A vent was there for her to travel outside, and when she gets there. The city was controlled by the Draenei Empire, and the lab she was in was located in a snowy set of mountains. The city was surrounded by an energy shield, capable of absorbing energy from orbital weapons and making the shield even stronger than normal. She was about 12 miles from the city's walls.

"Oh. Those are the Draenei, and that energy shield..." Aelkara looks at the city, protected by the red energy shield.

 _"I think getting in won't work, there's bio-scanners at the gates and on the walls. Sneaking in these cities aren't easy to do unless you can destroy their battle-net."_

"I know, if I can fool that system. Then there's no problem of getting in." She had thought of one way inside, she can disguise as one of the guards.

At the gates. There was the guards that interview any citizen that comes into the city, just like normal. But the people that go into the L'Karian cities don't know the great dangers that lie beyond their false hospitality.

 _"Is this Captain McKnight? Where's Halsey?" Infinity tries to reach her, Aelkara's signal was clear. But it can get her detected._

 _"Whatever you're doing now, cut the transmission before the Zealots can pick up on us!" Cortana had attempted to prevent Infinity from causing McKnight's location to be detected._

 _"Cortana? How are you even stable right now? Aelkara, under some VERY strict protocols, you'd better discard her before she can-" While Lasky was speaking, Cortana interrupted and shuts off the transmission. Not until she got orders, it wasn't to deactivate herself, but to disable the shields around the city. Infinity had received intel that the city was the only foothold on Azeroth, and once that was destroyed. The Draenei will have no stable hideouts on the planet._

"The plans of the city. Do you know anything about destroying gigantic shields?" McKnight asks.

 _"Nope." That's all Cortana knows, exactly nothing._

"I'll just throw grenades. Point me to that generator." Aelkara ran to the town hall, and straight after that is the control center.

* * *

The Town Hall was usually a religious site to communicate with the Exarchs, which was corrupted into beings that had the powers nearly to the Old Gods. There was over a million Exarchs all over the Galaxy, that were corrupted since they escaped to Draenor, and since they came across Azeroth and Outland. No more they showed valor during their days, only existing of spreading the infection to all the planets. People offered their bodies and souls to become the Greater Soul of Light, and that's how the Hamasaki family got their inspiration from the Legion and the Draenei.

Their enemies are the Sunless Knights of the Abyss Beyond. They were heroic knights, valorous mages, unfaltering paladins and many other beings that knew one thing, the mortal beings that relied on their own light were not enough for the Burning Legion. So they left it to harness the Sunless Dark and the Abyss Beyond, they had one thing to stop the Legion was to use their power against them.

There was one time back in the 1256 in Japan, where a English Knight was sent from his home from Britain to serve them, his name was Gjallarhorn, a Viking name in a strange land. He knew they were the most powerful people yet, but the deception was the part that he didn't knew. He saw the magical power of the family at first sight, as they had the DNA of the Ancient Humans that fought the Forerunners.

Unfortunately, the first time he saw this. They sent his fellow knights and the family's samurai champions into the Sunless Worlds, or planets afflicted with disease and disasters that left the worlds to ruins by the countless infestations of the Flood, the Burning Legion, the Old Gods, Forerunners and the early Sangheili/San'Shyuum alliance of the early Covenant in their holocaust years, each world was covered in nearly no light, constantly affected by storms or ash clouds and had the creations of the Old Gods as their enemies when they set foot on their worlds.

Each time, the samurai warriors had to leave the realm now and then. If they wondered around the surface too long or descend into the Abyss Beyond, they would be trapped and eventually corrupted. But when Norvod's Knights went through and accidentally went into the Abyss Beyond, the Samurai warriors were instantly lost, corrupted and killed off by the Knights, because their light wasn't enough and wasn't pure in their intent in their journey. Gjallarhorn survived alone, and harnessed the Abyss and the Sunless Dark to survive and used it against his enemies, but in his walk through the Sunless Worlds and the Abyss realized the true intent of this.

The Hamasaki's corruption was the only thing that they can't survive and feed off the dark, the only flaw that can and will destroy them no matter what. They used the light as a lie to kill off many people as they could, and to forge an alliance with the Legion and the Forerunners for the same reason ever since, to control all humans and prevent heroes from slaying them. But this same flaw was made in ignorance in greed, so he used the power of the Dark to open portals around the Earth to gather as much of his people and others willing to fight the family to prevent the Legion from controlling humans, and he extended that power to Azeroth to increase his numbers.

In real life, all of written history shows that it didn't occur at all, and the UEG's explorers and archaeologists proved that it was fairy-tails back in Europe. Those same worlds don't exist on UNSC star-systems, Only Halsey knew of this from Sentinel Systems, but in her old age, she may had forgot that. Cortana doesn't know this, despite being cloned from Catherine.

"Meh. Must be a fairy-tail, or someone's drunk as it is." Aelkara spoke while still being under disguise.

"It's all real, my friend. This was the basis on what happened, and why we fight to keep the light from the Abyss." A Draenei picks up on her. As he doesn't know that this was an enemy in disguise. She had to act on her part.

"Sorry if I had offended you, I'm a bit upset with some of the facts. I'm sorta new here." Aelkara apologized, and he forgives her.

"May the Exarchs guide your way towards our believes, trust me. It's good enough when they give you a purpose in such a world like this." He salutes her for 'looking' at the story and 'agreeing' to their ways.

* * *

The hall had a prison as well, inside one of those cells was Halsey. Awaiting her trial for assisting Aelkara against the Child of Light. The elevator leads to the control tower, allowing her to shut down the shield.

"Is it time for me to speak out lies to you? Hadn't you learned honor." Halsey got up and talked to a guard that approached the cell.

"Just relax, its me. Getting you out of here." Aelkara was the same disguised soldier that approached the cell.

"What a sight..." Halsey had gotten herself a break, so many guards and judges questioned her. She spoke a lie that she didn't support McKnight in stopping the Legion, but has proven ineffective.

"Do you know anything about a shield generator that protects this same city?" Aelkara resumed that she may had known about this.

"I've been in this cell for 72 hours, what else can I know about it?" That option was out, Halsey didn't help.

"Okay, there's this disguise device that can let you sneak past those guards, and my ship is in the lockup. Once I'm clear of this city, you can pick me up." She lends her the cloaking device and the map to the hangar. Now she can destroy the generator freely.

Up at the tower, a team of engineers was sent to the site of an explosion that occurred. Aelkara had destroyed the generator already, and the UNSC immediately attacks the city.

Halsey had returned as Infinity comes into the atmosphere, she escapes into the gunship and returns to Infinity.

* * *

On board with Lasky. The entire Spartan division was already on the ground. All that Lasky need was Aelkara and Halsey.

"Good to see you." He greeted Halsey and McKnight when they come in.

"Wait. The UNSC stopped attacking me? What happened this time?" McKnight wasn't updated on anything going on with the UNSC.

"They've actually investigated into this matter, and the data pulled from the wreckage from that asteroid. It's an unauthorized military project, but what makes it legal is that the family had forged it and sent it, it took time. But now they're screwed because of it." He explained. "Unfortunately. We don't know their location, and I suspect that Tiaria is running some illegal game show in Sector 391. She's working with a criminal organization to raise funding after the UEG separated the family."

 _"Hold on. Someone's accessing Infinity's systems." Obsidian Prime had recognized that person before. He was trying to know who that person came from._

 _"Whatever light they try to force, it will be extinguished by the Dark that punishes them." A being infiltrated the UNSC's battle-net to show his existence in the Sunless Knights' ranks._

 _"The Sunless Knights? I thought that they didn't even exist in Forerunner legends. The data was wiped out long ago." Prime replied._

 _"That family is full of deception as always, as they had an alliance with the Didact. Only the Draenei, the Hamasaki bloodlines and ourselves know the full story, and it's all real. I'm the Guardsmen of the Sunken Warden, and he expects of you at the Cape of Stranglethorn. Then he could tell you the only way to stop the Legion's advance." He cuts off, like it was something strange going on._

This message came from someone that acclaims to be a person within the Sunless Worlds, let alone acclaiming the worlds' existence itself. But that transmission was to be tracked, since it may have intel on the Draenei home-world. Lasky sends only one frigate to the cape, since it wasn't in combat yet, it was ready to make the trip. Will that signal lead into a Goblin con-artist, or actually a way to stop the family's legacy for good?


	13. The Conduits (Legendary Quest - Part 2)

Cape of Stranglethorn - Ancient Portal

7:40 AM.

"This is as close as we can get. Good luck." The Captain says his farewell as Aelkara sets foot onto the ground after flying all night to the area. Now she's alone again, but a portal lies straight ahead.

Unfortunately. McKnight doesn't know how to activate it, and when things looked like a joke. Her body was disrupted and sent to the Spirit Plane, as it looked like she died. Then, seeing a being walking towards her. It wore mostly metal armor with a cape, and the helmet was open, but she can only see the Void energy flowing out. His face was hidden from view because of it, and he was obviously a human.

"Who are you?" She asks.

"I'm the Conduit of the Sunless Void. That title and the power allows me to open and close these portals, and I was waiting for your arrival." He replied eagerly, too bright for a Sunless Knight such as him.

"So you already know of a guy that contacted me? Can he come out here and talk?" Aelkara had also wanted him to come out of the portal to talk, making sure that this wasn't a grand scam.

"Ever since we've crossed into the Abyss Beyond, we wore armor to protect ourselves from light magic and from the planetary star. The Hamasaki family can also track us when this happens, so he isn't taking the risk. You must meet him yourself." He spoke of a massive weakness of the Sunless Beings, they're aren't able to absorb much light magical damage without issues, thanks to the void saturation in those realms.

"Okay. Can you open this portal?" She wanted to get this over, all the time could be helping Master Chief at the city, or finding out the location of the Blighted Daughter.

"That impatient spirit of yours should be checked out. Don't worry, you will learn soon enough." He shortly speaks, then the spirit plane vanishes, but the Conduit has flowed into the portal. At first, the arch started up, but it fails. Then the floor glows and collapses into a giant portal itself. It sends Aelkara into the torrent of energy, unaware of the destination.

* * *

The Abyss Beyond - The Citadel of Twilight.

Aelkara's ride had stopped at the Abyss. The front of an entrance was Forerunner fashioned, the rest of the area behind her was pitch black. No light from beyond that point except the structure in front of her. There was Sentinels and Promethean Soldiers and Knights, all allied with her with blue and various lights. There was many other races from Azeroth, Earth and even the Covenant that were of the Sunless Worlds, they all greeted her.

"Welcome to our little humble abode, come to me. All should be revealed." The Sunken Warden appeared, he had four arms and the rest of his armor was made of molten metal and had magma flowing inside. It was well-made. She walked with him to the inside.

"You would probably think that this is Requiem. But it's all us, we inhabit these dark halls with a purpose. To stop the Forerunners' infamous legacy, to stop the manipulation of the void by the Hamasaki family and to halt the advance of the Old Gods' parasitic influence. Heroes had died, and were sent here to know of the ultimate goal of our enemies. They sided with them to use the power of the Abyss to slay the Burning Legion and to destroy the Old Gods."

"We have the power of many to destroy our enemies, but the true problems is of the Hamasaki family using the power of the Precursors to re-create those horrors. They were at their most powerful back in Gjallarhorn's time, only the efforts of that being was able to sever their power."

"Unfortunately. It would be only a matter of time before they would re-gain that power, and to use it to rule over Azeroth. But the grave danger is killing the Dragon Aspects, then destroy all of the Titans to reign supreme alongside the Legion and the Old Gods. At this point in their lifespan, no one else was able to kill them, but we can be only destroyed by the family if they had the power to, but the same flaws fall unto them. The family's power had succeeded even the Precursors, and rivals the Old Gods."

"Over time, the balance has shifted, our power faded. Because the Child of Light has leeched it and fed it to the Legion and the Old Gods. It has grown so dire that Gjallarhorn was unable to destroy them in his current state, no one could cross into the light. But you are constructed to be a human, but immune to their light and the influence of all of the evil that they pose against you. But you weren't in the Sunless power, and even with it, that power was weakened to a dire state that you weren't able to destroy them all if the chance was possible."

"Once Obsidian Prime and the rest of the Dragon Aspects recognized the dangers that were sent from the family, they had contacted us to bring you here. There is a way for you to slay them." He finished explaining that story, the Hamasaki family was even more dangerous. In fact, the Forerunners and Precursors were beaten by sheer power, thanks to the Old Gods and the Burning Legion.

"What else is there?" Aelkara answered quietly, she's read about several books about the Old Gods. It was something to be afraid of, especially Yogg-Saron.

"After Neltharion's fall. His position as the Aspect of the Earth was revoked, and that power lies at his corpse in Deepholm, the realm that holds Azeroth together. You must obtain the power to become the Dragon Aspect of Earth." Now there's the worst part spoken to her, now Aelkara has to become a Dragon Aspect, but Deepholm is normally deadly by itself. Then how will she get there? The Maelstrom was closed about 200 years ago.

"Oh really? When most of Azeroth's places are usually dangerous, not even a Spartan like me will survive, let alone get there!" She realizes the ultimate danger, and that even a super-soldier will not survive. But the portal opens to the Deepholm.

"Despite that, you must do what others had failed in our ranks. Even I took part of hunting him down." The Warden mentioned he took part in Deathwing's fall.

"Wait..." She thinks of one case, Thrall was responsible of organizing the Earthern Circle and aiding various heroes in fighting the Twilight Cult. The Warden recalled his journey in hunting that same target.

"I'm the same person that you saved, the mutations had made me this way." It was actually Thrall, the person that Aelkara saved. He's just mutated into something else.

"If you have nothing else to say, you must be on your way." Thrall spoke, and she didn't speak at all. McKnight jumped into the portal.


	14. Ascendance (Legendary Quest - Part 3)

Azeroth - Deepholm.

The portal takes her to the middle pillar of the realm. It looks the same. But it blew Aelkara's mind, the land's rocks kept molding together and breaking apart. Magical based stone creatures and dwarves everywhere. Deathwing's corpse was seen from the north. This center location was a hub for portals that linked to the surface, but only appears at the end of a month.

"How are you even here?" A Shaman spoke to her as she warped in.

"By those portals, and where's Deathwing's corpse?" She then replied and asks about Deathwing.

"North of here. Beware of his blood, it says that it attacks anyone that gets near." That's all he says, then Aelkara leaves the tower. Outside of Deepholm was different, it was an entire world, there was plateaus everywhere. All looking different than the last.

"What are you guys doing?" She asks a set of adventurers waiting outside the wall.

"The village north of here asked us to dispose of Deathwing's corpse. You're going there?" The leader replied.

"Yep." She agrees, then moves out with the group.

At the giant crash site of Deathwing's dead body. Still resonating power within the area. But hold on, how did Deathwing end up in Azeroth, while the corpse was down in Deepholm. Either Deathwing was cloned, or it was the shell of his essence that escaped and was re-created later on. But the energy of the Dragon Soul shouldn't allow this to happen.

So the plot was to gather the essence of his original power, where he served alongside his brothers and sisters in the Dragon Flight. Then she would bring it back to the temple to purify it, then absorb it once more to become the Aspect of Earth. She may have the power that is enough to defeat her enemies.

A disturbed spirit of Neltharion's original personality came out, disrupting the earth around the village and killing the boiling blood creations. When Aelkara arrived to face him, he was silent. His original personality was there, but confused. How it was so possible for him to know his past when it was long gone from eons ago. He'd wondered how his body looked like this, even ended up dead.

As he disappeared, she went close and knew the method of absorbing the power. However, the essence caused the power suit to malfunction due to the tremendous levels of corruption within. Cortana decided that it was safe to shut the suit off to prevent permanent damage, but it puts the user into a coma for safe measure.

* * *

Back at the temple, no one could had figured out how to purge the corruption. Cortana was trying to keep it back, but things ended up worse. In the last few moments, it was clear that McKnight won't survive, but only by Neltharion's random intervention. She was able to wake up and cure the corruption that lies within, but retained the energy.

Unfortunately. The Mjolnir-type suit was destroyed in the process, but she survives.

 _"So, the ones in the Sunless Worlds had to send you to absorb my corpse. I know that Yogg-Saron corrupted my mentality, but how did I end up here?" He speaks, still confused as ever._

"Long story. I was really sent to become an Aspect of the Earth, to kill one of the only beings that can't be killed." Aelkara reminded him. "All of the people on Azeroth had to kill you that time, you were about to destroy this entire planet."

 _"As far as my understanding of these events go, I'm just stuck under confusion. But I understand that I've lost my own title, and you're taking my place."_

"That's all that I know." As she spoke, a shaman walks in with something to say about the Sunless Knights.

"One of those Knights spoke to me, we were trying to know the Dragon Aspects were trying to appoint you as an Aspect. They said that they were contacted by Prime, and even the Titans knew that they were endangered by the Old Gods. So far in the last few hundred years, this place has been not the same without an proper Earthern Aspect. So you must embrace this, to restore stability within this shattered order." He brings Aelkara back in the central chamber. Neltharion followed her also.

When they entered the chamber. All of the four Dragon Aspects and a Titan was here to appoint her. "This is an Titan?" She looks at the golden-looking figure. Giant and fearsome.

"Of course. You must be Aelkara McKnight. The only one that can slay the immortals." The Titan knew her, before she was even born. He referred the Hamasaki bloodlines as an immortal family.

"The one and only." She only said those same words, it's hard to believe that she was from an ODST soldier, to an Dragon Aspect herself. "How long will that title last?" Aelkara had wondered how long that the power will last.

"It's nearly forever. I would say for eons, but you shall see countless of your descendants that will have power just like you." The being had spoken that she may live for nearly an eternity, but she may see her children. It may be a boring life ahead of her, but she may save the entire universe and be the first human to survive the great, mythical powers of this planet.

"No choice, but I have to do this." Aelkara spoke, and agrees nervously.

* * *

Aelkara was soon transported up at the forge, where the Dragon Aspects had stood at the four colored pillars that represented their powers. The fifth was for the new Aspect of Earth. She had arrived here, and it was time to become the power to reunite the elements of Azeroth after all of these years.

People had gathered around the seats that surrounded the room. Behind her is the forge, the same power from the Earthern Realm that flows in the air. It fell into the magma, then the Aspects mended it around her. It didn't harm her, but the energy had created some sort of tattoo on the two sides of her eyes, or a mark of an Dragon. It glowed orange with the flame around her. Her clothes changed into armor, yellow and blue metal surrounding her with runes and flames flowing out of the shoulder pads, there was red cloak that had embers and ash flowing outwards. Her old axe was replaced with a new one, fashioned from sharp stone, metal and magma, along with a new shield of the same brand. Neltharion had to be sacrificed to form a new, pure Aspect of the Earth.

The barrier clears off. She was a new person, and her form as a Dragon was a dark stone skin with red-colored curved runes all over her body. But her main body was slightly altered, she had a wolf tail, thanks to the radiation from Deathwing's corpse. She was now a worgen because of it. But she didn't worry that issue. She was now title as the Warden Of The Earthern Ring.

"Huh? A wolf tail? Doesn't matter to me." Aelkara spoke, huffing out steam out of her nose.

"How are you feeling the effects?" Ysera asked eagerly.

"Nothing negative, but it feels like I'm in a desert. Sweating like hell." She replied, feeling dizzy and heated.

"You will get used to it, but now. What is your plan?" Ysera had asked her again, with every powerful being now under danger from that family. Aelkara's move could define survival and extinction of all sentient life forms. McKnight had sense great danger back into the catacombs of the Draenei city that Infinity's fleet had engaged.

"Let's see what I can do." She knew how to get to them, even with her powers. Saving Master Chief was one of her plans.

* * *

Eastern Kingdoms - Draenei Catacombs.

The UNSC were beating the L'Karian soldiers by every advantage they had, but Blue Team and Osiris had been noticing a super-weapon hidden in the catacombs. Once they had found it, they had tried to open it but nothing worked.

"Let's see what lies inside." Said Locke as he found a password, and opened a giant dome. When they did, tentacles slipped out and it was so clear, Yogg-Saron was there. He was reforged by the family and several traitors of the Titans. He looked the same as before

"I can't count how much mouths that thing have, wait a minute... Am I holding a hot dog right now?" Buck had already felt hallucinations from him. Chief wasn't affected yet. Everyone else felt the effects. But they should get out before those same hallucinations turn into violent insanity outbursts.

"It doesn't matter, engage the target!" Chief immediately fired at him, but of course. Conventional weapons can deal nearly no damage to him.

"Wait. I'm a mermaid?" Tanaka spoke, everything in her vision was underwater.

"What? Did Infinity reverse my visor?" Vale's visor was upside down, and when she walks forward, she walks backwards.

When things didn't get weird. Aelkara bursts through the ground and slams Yogg-Saron's head with the shield. It stuns and cures the delusions of Osiris and Blue Team. She wards off several tentacles with her axe, which as a whip function for it's blades. Yogg-Saron's power was too weak to fight her off or use any psychological power against her. The Spartans had aided her, but she didn't need any of it. But Tiaria had to make a scene.

"You again? I killed you, can't you just stay dead?" She was still pissed that this same 'Daughter of Light' was alive, plus annoying as well.

"My dreams may never let me die, so you should know that already." Tiaria replied.

"We all know that, but this axe cuts through that armor, and bullshit." Aelkara was going straight to the point, she needs to die, but after that first axe swing, she was like a ghost. In real terms, she was a hologram. So is Yogg-Saron. Both of them had vanished in sight. This place was a test site, and the UNSC doesn't want to know what happens down there.

* * *

The Spartans had both returned with McKnight, they had also found Maria. Halsey was gathering evidence on that place when she saw Aelkara.

"W-What's this?" Halsey saw her, now with her armor with the flames of the deep, the mark of an Earthern Aspect, the wolf tail and the smouldering red cloak.

"I've went to the signal, and it turns out to be actually one of the Sunless Knights, the people that can stop the Hamasaki family, to increase my power, those four Dragon Aspects and a Titan had to appoint me as the Aspect of Earth. Neltharion was the first, but the Old Gods messed him up and I got this position. I should take you to the Sunless Knights. They should explain." She had told her about the journey in the last few hours.

"What happened to the augmentations? Are they..." Halsey wasn't worried, but confused in a calm way.

"I was corrupted on the way. They forced me to remove those things, but it's better than those things anyways." She replied happily. But felt dizzy.

"You're feeling sick?" Halsey helped her up.

"No. It's just the power I've received. I should be fine after some time." She had to remind her that she was in control. She laid down on a bed nearby and slept for now. Halsey hasn't really trusted the powers given onto her, but soon she may know the extent of the dangers given to all sentient life forms.


	15. Well-Guided Unity (Legendary Quest)

**We're nearly at the end of the vanilla story, but before that happens. I've been wondering, with all the crappy cartoons in the US, such as Teen Titans GO and the others that you can think of. I want to be an animator to create this story as an anime, and as the first non-shonen show to be popular in a long time.**

 **I wanted it on Japan and the US, but for the Americans. Instead of being just on Toonami, it should be put on ABC TV and HBO, or FOX TV to a wider audience of early teenagers and adults. Such as this, I've renamed the story into Argent Revolutions. Based off of Halo and Warcraft perspectives (Could be the show's name, better make sure of that). It wouldn't be the same as DBZ, Naruto or other shonen anime. Just in its own appeal and purpose. Besides, you wouldn't want those crappy cartoons or incredibly shoddy drama shows to rule the airwaves. I think people other than anime fans themselves should like that and be interested in the industry's works.**

 **Either it's HBO, Showtime, TBS, ABC TV or FOX TV. I'm thinking about it, and if I find someone that can revise a good story (Separate from my story in some aspects). It could be possible.**

* * *

August 24, 2561.

It was nearly time for Tiaria and Yogg-Saron's plan to come in motion, everyone jumped on board, except the Draenei Empire. The Exarchs took the plan and landed onto the staging place of this plan, the Ark was recovered, however it was frozen after several years of being offline. Some of the outer parts were broken off, but that's not a problem. But the true problem is that the Draenei Homeword was destroyed by the Ark's redesigned super-weapon. The UNSC came with a full fleet of 450 ships, now disappointed of the outcome.

"Damn, an entire planet gone. But why would she do that?" Palmer witnessed the corpses floating in space, mixed with the rock from the remains of the planet. They've just killed off half of the Draenei species. The deception of the family and the Old Gods had proven their mark.

"It's deception, they thought it was a good idea for them to betray them all. No one would be standing when Yogg-Saron gets his power back. We must hurry as usual." Aelkara's fears were only just the beginning. "Whatever I'm sensing where did the Ark go, it's warping to Saturn." Aelkara's other senses track whatever danger heads to somewhere that can cause severe damage. She felt that the Alliance and Horde, with the aid of several individual Sangheili allies are heading at the same spot to board the Ark.

"There's Alliance and Horde contacts near the Solar System? This is madness, they'll kill themselves off." Halsey spoke as Lasky entered and changed course to Saturn. The fleet follows them as they made the jump.

* * *

Saturn's Orbit.

At the asteroid rings, both Sangheili warships and star fighters with Alliance and Horde colors arrived here to settle an duel. Stormwind King's Tamara Wrynn, a proud descendant of Anduin Wrynn, but the same mistakes as Varian's legacy passed down to his many children. Nothing's really changed in the last 400 years. The other is another child of Hellscream's bloodline. He's been hidden recently during the Orcish civil war, but thanks to the affliction of Y'Shaarj. The same errors of Garrosh fell unto him. This was a duel to see that either one leader dies and the other shall live as the true warlord of Azeroth.

But at the same time, the mention of the Ark and its prizes was an lure to them. Both sides had fought against the surviving Draenei battleships and themselves to gain access inside the Ark, the UNSC joining the fight made it worse.

"What's with them? Shouldn't they value their lives rather than fight it out and have Yogg-Saron lose their sanity and their lives?" Aelkara spoke as Infinity attempts to swerve through the enemy ships.

Then the top of the shielded Ark opened, it fires a blast that was capable of destroying ships, Infinity's energy shields took all of it and the hull survives barely, all the rest of the UNSC fleet was destroyed, except the main Alliance and Horde Destroyers carrying their leaders.

"The heck was that?" An fleet officer flew out of his chair as the impact shook the hull.

"That blast destroyed the entire shielding, we're dead unless we can do something about it." Lasky spoke as Infinity was instantly sent on its last legs. "Worse, the entire fleet is gone. So we need to get the hell out of here!" As the Ark's turrets target both Infinity and the severely damaged Alliance and Horde ships, they were teleported somewhere else.

* * *

UEG Space Colony.

"Wait, what happened? Are we alright?" Palmer asked.

"Relax. I've warped us out of there, the ship's fine. We need to talk about this." Aelkara was now pissed off about something that Palmer was asked to talk about something.

"Okay. What's the problem this time?" The commander replied.

"The Ark had really shown us the true power of the Hamasaki's darkest intent, whatever information I've gathered from Halsey and the other Dragon Aspects. It is an conduit of connecting the Old Gods to reality. The fortified structure and the energy within makes it nearly impossible to breach that hull, those other ships had tried but failed." McKnight explained.

"Even more worse. That blast destroyed Infinity's shielding, it's damaged beyond repair. The weapon that the Ark used was similar to the Halo firing mechanism, but it can be molded into other purposes. Until the full capabilities are found, no fleet can survive that weapon."

"If that's possible that we can destroy that weapon and get inside, the rest of whatever the Legion has inside the Ark will kill us. The risk is beyond what the UNSC can do alone. So is anyone else, the only hope of stopping them is an temporary alliance with the Horde and Stormwind's allies, they have magical power while we have superior military firepower." When she thought of that plan, Palmer and the rest of the crew shouted and argued with Aelkara.

"Seriously? They will slit our throats once they get the chance, there's gotta be another way around that!" Roland heard that.

"You really don't know the mindset of these people, let me figure this out." Halsey had even disagreed with it, she has lived on Azeroth long enough to know their mentality of the Alliance and Horde races.

"Either that or being tortured forever, use that brain of yours." Aelkara obviously chose the best option.

"That would work if we hadn't shot down 6 of their ships." One of the crew spoke to her, still doubting the choice.

"We didn't even kill their leaders, there's still a chance to unite together." Aelkara had still remained un-turned in her decision.

* * *

September 12, 2561.

Stormwind Citadel, Elwynn Forest.

5:30 PM.

In the forest owned by Stormwind's troops, everything was so diverse, just like the planet of Reach. It was a plateau full of thick forests and vast plains. The humans had extended the old Stormwind into a Citadel, located at the west coast like it's old city. The capitol was on water with tall skyscrapers, bridges extending over water to one district to another.

The place had mixed between futuristic technology with the materials on the building, and the other parts of the citadel was old fashioned like their old city. The center most building was the palace, where Tamara rests there as the leader.

"Is this the palace?" An night elf, with the hood and her robes hiding her body - asks the elite royal guard at the entrance. Most of the new Stormwind military carries their rifles, enhanced with an auto-firing mechanism. Their armor is infused to withstand some energy rounds and nicely armored against bullets. This one wore the armor used for veteran Stormwind soldiers back on Draenor, yellow and blue armor.

"This IS the palace, what do you want?" He replied, the elf shows her letter.

"A invitation from Ysera? Do you know who that person is?" The guard was surprised, an letter from an Dragon Aspect was rare, but they thought of some threat to the entire planet. So that guard ran to Tamara in the patio on the roof.

Up at her patio, there was the pool and a grill - which flames are powered by magic. She has red hair with the distinctive beauty of her chest. Which is annoying at times, the guards always eye her.

"Princess Wrynn, there's a letter from Ysera." He lends her the letter, the seal was made of Jadestone with a green rune. Tamara can tell that it was perfectly legit by the craft. If some poor goblin had made that, he would be punished by the Aspects normally by their law. Tamara would be Queen, but she's still single and 21 years old. But thanks to her mother and father being assassinated, she is the only one alone.

"Something interesting then... I'll have a look." Tamara had powers from the Aspects that allow the leaders of the Horde and the Alliance to interact with Dragon objects and weapons. She had opened it, and it said.

 _(Thanks to the daily efforts of the heroes of the Alliance, we've decided to build and open up the Institute of Champions. It's located at the Arathi Highlands and serves as fine homes for your champions and a training ground for anyone in the Alliance. Come by to welcome us there) - Ysera, 10 hours ago. The letter includes a picture of the palace of the Institute, the Aspects that rested outside the gates. This was legit._

"Well. This can be the thing to change the balance of this war." Tamara had been glad, not that visible to the others. This would be the Aspect being kind to the Alliance at last.

* * *

Institute of Champions - Arathi Highlands.

8:30 PM.

Tamara and her guardsmen arrive at the Palace, just by flying there as usual. The gate automatically opens up, the place looked like a mixture of 21'st century of wealthy mansion homes in Italy, combined with 26'th century technology and with statues of Dragon Aspects and various heroes of the Alliance and from earlier times before the great war. There's a forge outside that allows the graduating trainees to create powerful weapons, the place was 2.6 miles long with a large town right next to it.

"They had rolled out the red carpet for us. Where are they?" A guard had thanked them for the nice design.

 _"We're in the kitchen." Alexstrasza spoke in the wind, she's still inside._

"Okay. It's dinner time apparently. What do they have in there?" Tamara spoke.

 _"It's from your favorites, just come into the palace." She replied as the princess spoke, they all walked into the front doors._

The interior was also of the same fashion and still looking good so far. As they saw the Aspects, things had went off. First, there was Aelkara as the Earthern Dragon Aspect, none of the Alliance or Horde had seen a good dragon like that in eons, thanks to Neltharion becoming corrupted and nearly destroyed Azeroth.

Plus, there's the Horde Warchief and his guards, his face was still hidden with a mask. Rumors say that he has powers of a Warlock, he's powerful like that. Thanks to harnessing the remnants of Y'Shaarj's power left behind, he stole it from the Argent Crusade, which was planning to dispose of the energy to prevent people like him from stealing it to eventually gain ultimate power. The orcs remembered not to use Fel magic as a mage or anything involving magic, so the orcs had to do whatever they could to prevent him from growing more powerful. It was dangerous to the point where he hid his face entirely and kept his name hidden.

There was also the UNSC with Captain Lasky, Commander Sarah Palmer, Doctor Halsey and the executive directors of ONI.

"You really have the spine to show up here?! The Aspects had given us this place, and you must had broken in!" Tamara shouted, she remembered that so many of her friends died in the fighting over the Ark. She was so sad and angry at the same time, in the Orc's civil war. Her parents was killed by assassins, having their souls absorbed into the Warchief.

"Hmph! Typical spoiled brat. You should be thankful, after all the events. You should be an proud and hardened warrior, but instead. People had to keep sending you rewards that should have been earned, instead of being given of it. We were also invited in our honor, not yours." He replied, obviously remembering her mother and father being killed on that sunny day.

"So what? You torture people souls for power, that isn't noble at all. You're just like Garrosh." She also knows of the Orcish civil war that tries to overthrow the Warchief's rule.

"It's for the ultimate victory over you and the true champions of Azeroth, in the name of the Orcs." As he spoke, Aelkara interrupts him and silences everyone with a clap of thunder.

"Yeah, if you guys were done yelling right now. Please let me speak. You are all invited here, we just put up a surprise here. This place is for all of us to train warriors of all people, Alliance, Horde and the UNSC." Aelkara was the first Aspect to speak, the other four had spoke, but with McKnight. The new Earthern Aspect was a power that they felt it was menacing, Aelkara herself can bring her wrath upon Azeroth, due to her powers.

The Princess and the Warchief's reactions were fear-inducing, as they knew that she was new to this type of position. If she got a bit more impatient, she could had created a volcano of her own.

"Who are you?" Asked the Warchief, who was trying to keep his sense of fear from showing itself.

"The Earthen Warden, Aelkara McKnight. I'm the creator of this institute, former Spartan and the one that invited you here." She greeted him.

"I heard of that title, that's the same one that Deathwing once had. So the Titans had appointed another warrior like you to replace him." He had also knew that Deathwing had that title, but when he was corrupted and was killed eons later. The Titans had great difficulty trying to find the next destined warrior to replace them, but when they trusted the Sunless Knights when they first realized Aelkara's power that can destroy the Hamasaki bloodlines, they had to ascend her to that position to guard Azeroth and can finally destroy Tiaria.

"I was new here before, but that has to be answered later." Aelkara had also remembered to speak of more important terms.

"We've built these ground to house trainees of all factions, you can use them, but we need your warriors for our tasks at hand." Spoken from Alexstrasza, who froze time by the aid of Nozdormu, and flashing forward to the future, where Yogg-Saron controls all of sentient life. "That same thing that you fought around that planet last month, that's the conduit of the Old Gods, and Yogg-Saron is in that place. It's protected by all of Azeroth's durable materials and its magic, nothing can destroy that armor. Once his power returns, there's no telling what he may do."

"He's hidden somewhere at his last hiding place, assisted by Tiaria Hamasaki. The family responsible for reviving him in the first place. We need to get into the Ark, but the plan needs the UNSC, Alliance and the Horde to work together. Without either one side helping each other, we won't survive in there. There's the element of teamwork, there's no need for personal agendas to get in the way, or it means the downfall for all of us." Aelkara had then spoke to the Alliance Princess, The ONI Executives and the Warchief in their visions. The Aspects had let the visions show them the true end to everything in the universe, either extinct or controlled and tortured by the Old Gods.

"So... What's your decision?" Kalecgos spoke to everyone in the room. Like with Neltharion's old un-corrupted personality - He was mixed with Malygos' near god-like powers and his old personality, which was not corrupted. Thanks to an unknown disruption in Azeroth's magnetic fields.

The Alliance Princess shakes hands with the Warchief, then he shakes hands with the ONI Executives. One of them sends the message to the UEG's presidential leader and the heads of the UNSC Military. Everything they saw had triggered desperation, but heroism mixed with great fear. However, it doesn't render them hopeless. Because they were now backed by the Swords of Sangheilios, the Alliance, the Horde, the Sunless Knights. and now Aelkara and the Dragon Aspects. Now they can have a chance against an Old God and the Hamasaki family. McKnight wasn't running anymore this time, now the tables had turned.

But will the Legion and Yogg-Saron will give up so easily, they still have the indestructible family on their side. It would be a suicide mission normally, but not impossible. Will the Ark's abominations stand their ground to win control over the universe? Or the will of the Aspects guide the heroes to victory?


	16. Kingslayer (End of Season 1 Quests)

Wrath of Sangheilios (Heavy Covenant Cruiser) - Skies of Azeroth.

September 17, 2561.

Several allied Zealots and Infinity's Spartans had gathered around the Arbiter's battleship, for the basis of getting on-board the Ark. Thel'Vadam had worked with the Kirin Tor and the Argent Crusade to forge several stealth devices that can prevent the Ark's advanced detection systems, and also bombs that can destroy whatever blocks their path. Today was the day to str

"Whatever you could, you can disable their battle-net. It may shut down those turrets that surround the Ark. Expect to encounter tremendous resistance from the defenders, do not relent on your advance." An Argent Commander spoke to the troops, the Crusaders were coming along to cut through the Legion's abominations that defend the depths of the Ark.

While that was getting cleared up, the UNSC had tried to fix Infinity's energy shielding for the hull. So far, they had repaired the armor plating, but the energy shields cannot be repaired. To make it worse, the plating will still get shredded by the Ark's defenses. Infinity would be out of commission for some time. The Arbiter's ship would commence the assault. Aelkara, Palmer and Lasky was still on board Infinity, Halsey was somewhere else, trying to fix Cortana out of her Rampancy programming.

"You found anything about the Ark?" Halsey spoke to the Arbiter.

"There is an amplifier that powers the super-weapon, similar to a Halo. But once those devices are destroyed, Yogg-Saron won't be able to fire it off." He replied, showing the drone from the Ark's blueprints.

* * *

Prophet's Haze - The Ark.

Seven Hours later.

The UNSC now sends out Master Chief, Blue Team and Osiris as the first to disable the Ark. Located at the high-orbit at a Gas Giant, this lost sector in space serves as a hiding place for the Old Gods' conduit. Once it is destroyed, there's nearly nothing else that the Old Gods will have their hands on.

 _"Once you destroy that weapon, we'll jump in. We can secure a landing site for us." Aelkara spoke._

 _"Wait. We can't crack through that hull, why did you say that?" Roland knew the hull wasn't able to be breached with any weapon._

 _"There's a door for launching ships straight out of it. Chief, once Infinity comes in visual range. Open the blast doors so that the ship may land there." Aelkara had knew that Infinity or any other ship won't be able to survive when the turrets open fire on the ship. So the only way to fight through is to crash-land the ship inside._

 _"Oh no! You're not destroying the UNSC's advanced ship." If Palmer hadn't even received more bad news, Infinity was forced to crash into the Ark to send their troops in. The ship is on the other side of the planet, since the slip-space drives are busted, but the ship is still flying fast as normal._

 _"Well. It's going to get destroyed no matter what you do. Those turrets will rip the hull apart, and we can't go wrong here at this point." McKnight replied._

 _"What about... Disabling the battle net so that we can bombard the Ark at a safe distance?" Lasky sided with Palmer._

 _"We don't know what's inside that thing." McKnight spoke, the cloaking systems on the Phantom failed, that where Blue Team and Osiris was on._

"Did our cloaking fail?" Frederic said as they were exposed to the Ark's turrets. Chief accelerates the ship to dodge the incoming fire, but the ship had already got hit and crashed into the metal dome covering.

All of them were okay, the explosives were intact. But they were stranded with no navigation of the structure, and they had no way of getting inside as well.

"We've lost comms, and if we don't get in soon..." Linda spoke as she flew around the hull, looking for a way in.

"There's no intention of losing a fight, not even against all of this." Chief replied, still trying to find a way in.

Suddenly, a vent opens up. Emitting a strange gas, it was only way to the super-weapon's generator. The Ark is like a server, so not only they can use it to get at their objective, the vents can mess up the processing power of the entire structure. The Spartans had navigated through the gaseous vents, it didn't affect their armor. But it did create some form of mental delusions. The vent always leads down to the cooling tunnels, and the teams had fell down into a pool.

The interior was fashioned of Fel Iron Energy, but the Draenei troops needed fresh water sometimes, so the water is sometimes clear to drink and swim. The door leads

"Alright. Seeing blue skies everywhere, but I'm fine." Buck said, as his vision fools him into looking into a sky, but there's no clear skies everywhere.

"Don't mind the delusions, move inside and focus." Locke didn't mind his own vision, he saw it too but ignored it.

* * *

Back at the other side of the gas giant with Infinity. The Ark detects the ship through the clouds of the planet, launching the first batch of nuclear missiles at the already-vulnerable ship. Since any fleet can be destroyed without the super-weapon with its extremely powerful turrets and nuclear missiles, Infinity was the only ship right now. The Arbiter's fleet was engaging the structure as a distraction, he has the Alliance and the Horde on board his main vessel.

"How did they sensed us through that planet?" Aelkara spoke as the missiles bombard the ship.

"Probes maybe?" Roland though about that, but couldn't see them. Probably they were cloaked.

"Set to full speed towards that thing before we get iced!" The first fleet officer shouted to Lasky, and he moved the vessel towards the attackers.

"What about that weapon?" Aelkara questioned him.

"That doesn't matter if we're getting hit from them at the other side of the planet. We need to get inside." As he attempts to use Infinity's countermeasures to deflect the attacks, Yogg-Saron charged his weapon at them. Infinity was expecting a farewell to everyone on-board, but the weapon shorts out and gets disabled, the turrets were still firing, but now they have the chance.

Thanks to Chief alone, and they even opened the giant blast doors into the hangar. The Arbiter's ship had also flown into a different hangar tunnel. Commander Palmer had ran to Infinity's hangar bays to commence the assault, there was everything that they can use here. After the ship had crash-landed, this was a raw ground assault to push up as far as they can. But Aelkara's objective was to destroy Yogg-Saron and Tiaria, all of the champions of the Alliance, Horde, and the UNSC Spartans are involved in this directive. Aelkara leads them, Palmer's communications can get cut off when they go deeper inside.

"So, this is everyone here?" Aelkara had gathered every Warriors, Mages, Rogues and Spartans she can find herself.

"That's everyone here. What's the plan?" Locke knows the numbers, 40 Elite Warriors, Archmages, Sangheili Zealots, Spartan Commandos and other powerful troops that he can remember.

"There's two wings that lead to the Old God's chamber, we're near the southern entrance. So half of us goes south and other at the northern entrance of the wings. Both of them are leaded by no other than Kil'Jaeden and Mannoroth, they both have keys that gain access into his throne room. If that's done, we can demolish Tiaria and Yogg-Saron together." Aelkara knew of this plan, thanks to the Arbiter. Who was even in this same group.

"No questions? I've already read your minds on how to get there, and I got the answer." When they were ready, McKnight begins the assault by teleporting them to the northern entrance, while the other half stood at a portal that takes them deeper inside the Ark.

* * *

Hall of Horrors, Southern Wing of the Ark.

When they came through the portal, the Southern Wing was the Hall of Horrors. There was failed clones of many heroes of Azeroth that was trapped in Fel stasis pods, and other abominations of the Legion and the Old Gods.

"It's hard to keep my eyes open with this disgusting things here, I don't want to know what I'm walking on." Frederic couldn't keep his eyes open, every being in the pods looks deformed and horrible. Even the battle-hardened Blue Team couldn't imagine the extent of the Legion's power that they had.

"Who the hell even does this?" Spoken from Vale, affected by the looks of things. No one can stomach the horrors of these halls. Everyone's appetite had been ruined already, even Aelkara wouldn't eat something for hours if she had survived this.

Just when things would gotten anymore worse, it didn't, but Tiaria and Kil'Jaeden appeared at the portal, leading to Yogg-Saron.

"You again? I see that you gone so far, but you shall fail here or to perish at the hand of the Old God's success." The Draenei-Demon spoke, still retaining his original power like from Aelkara's last major journey.

"Doesn't matter to you when all of your kind are backed up to a corner. You can't mess everything up for yourselves." Aelkara rose both her axe and shield, readying for combat against her half-sister for the last time.

McKnight's first blow had triggered the creatures in the pods to come out and attack. The Spartans handled that, while Aelkara fought the twin warlocks. As the chaos was going on, a girl fell down from a pod. She resembled a 10 year-old human wearing a dress with blue hair, but the fluids in that pod didn't affect her at all. But has given her advanced eyesight.

She knew that they were humans who were fighting to stop the Legion. She had been warned from fairy tails from Azeroth, seeing Kil'Jaeden's creations attack the Spartans and the warriors. When she felt like some sort of need to aid them, an aura surrounded her. As she got closer to the fighting, the creatures had been struck by magical thunder as she closed in. The girl's steps sounded like thunder, and it destroyed the creatures that stood in her path, the energy burned into Tiaria and Kil'Jaeden.

This had allowed McKnight to get the upper hand to completely damage Kil'Jaeden, he was badly damaged from her attacks and the strange energy. Tiaria's elegant speed prevented many of McKnight's attacks from hitting her. But the power of her katana wasn't enough to damage Aelkara as well. Her elegant sword broke when she struck against the shield, allowing her to land a slash in her armor. She was suddenly no longer at any condition to fight. So both her and Kil'Jaeden had used teleporters to jump to the northern wing.

"How did you get here?" Tanaka speaks to her, there's nothing wrong with her.

"Don't know, but I'm really scared. Where am I? It all feels like a bad dream..." The girl was shaking, that pod gave her nightmares. It was linked to the Old God's powers that made it possible in her sleep. She couldn't walk, like the energy was being drained.

"Nothing's wrong with her. From what it looks like, Yogg-Saron's subject was a failure. He invaded her mind to mold her into an insane killer, but all of the attempts had failed entirely." The shade of Kalecgos spoke to Aelkara.

"She isn't invincible either, can anyone settle her down somewhere safe?" McKnight wished that there was a safe place for her to hide. Then the girl took her headband off, it was wrapped by Kil'Jaeden to allow Yogg-Saron to invade her mind, without that. He can't control her dreams.

Then they instantly had to ran for the other teleporter to assist the Arbiter against Mannoroth.

* * *

The Halls of War, a wing where all of the available war machines for the Legion were kept. The fearsome enforcer, Mannoroth had slain about more than half of the Arbiter's warriors. But he had the upper hand, as he managed to use a nearby soul orb to drain his body until it had been turned to dust.

"Finally... The beast has fallen... I should expect the same from McKnight. Huh?!" As the Arbiter rested, Kil'Jaeden and Tiaria had stepped through the other portal. "So you had emerged. You look completely shameful." He insulted Tiaria, with her armor and blade shattered in the wind.

"You should look at McKnight, she's the one that doesn't respect a proud lady like me." She replied straight back, now she had suffered a fatal wound from her as a result.

"Well, a 'lady' wouldn't had used Flood mutations on people. That makes it more creditable to use it." Aelkara stepped out of the portal behind them.

"Does that matter now? You can just die by the hands of the Burning Legion's proud commander, Mannoroth can make nice work of you." Tiaria had the only way of stopping the team from reaching the core.

"I'm sorry, but your ego screwed you over this time. Because the Arbiter has already killed him, he can't do crap anymore than float around." A dwarf randomly interrupted her. There was nothing there to stop Aelkara from facing the Old God. Tiaria and Kil'Jaeden had jumped to the center portal to Yogg-Saron.

"It doesn't matter if she runs to him." Chief had realized the error of this, the Legion is completely cornered, no where to run or hide. "They'll get it coming to them."

"Look!" The girl shouted as the soul orb goes to the largest Fel Reaver in this same room. Mannoroth's soul was in that same orb as it goes into the central core unit. So it begins that they underestimated the odds.

Worse. Everyone was running low of ammo, Aelkara couldn't move, her brain was locked by Yogg-Saron. It prevented her brain from making actions to move away from Mannoroth. Everyone was affected, until the girl freed their minds and locked the Reaver's movement. She had the same power as with Yogg-Saron. So it appears that not only that the experiment failed, but stole the Old God's power.

It went better as the Draenei showed up, but instead of the corrupted soldiers. They were of an rebellion of over 23 million men and women, trying to bring about the true history of their struggles. They wanted to be the heroes that fought against the Burning Legion.

"So this is the new Earthern Aspect." The Paladin leader asked.

"I'm the person right here." Aelkara had walked close to him and shows him the weapons, powers and armor.

"You're quite impressive for a young lady like you. We're free, thanks to Amelia Wrynn." That name was off. That couldn't been Tamara's lost sister on the night of the assassination. She would had been a nameless girl, but the Draenei can't deny.

"She's the sister of Tamara?! That's impossible, she was within Orgrimmar's cells. Now she's here, I'm smelling fishy business." Aelkara had knew something went wrong, there's no way that the Horde can transfer a prisoner to a Legion-owned vessel in space.

"Unless it is true. The Horde may had an alliance with the Legion, we don't know for sure. But you must continue to Yogg-Saron's room, but there's a catch to these portals. It changes depending on Yogg-Saron's..." As he spoke, the Old God directly speaks to all remaining Spartans and warriors.

 _"If you are willing to face me, place your men behind for my power to open this portal. Only the one called Master Chief and Champion Aelkara McKnight may face me." Yogg-Saron spoke to all of them, they were to place their hands on the orbs of the two wings, the Draenei troops handled the orb in this room, and the other Spartans ran to the previous wing to hold the other orb._

The last portal opens, and the showdown begins. Either the Old Gods will succeed, or the heroes to slay a being beyond everything that they've prepared for. The Legendary Spartan with the Champion of Azeroth's Depths.

* * *

Epicenter of Madness, as the name calls it. The location was the home of Yogg-Saron. It looks like the center of the Didact's Composer. Yogg-Saron was the weapon itself. His brain was the only thing that stood right there. The ashes on the energy bridge was the remains of Tiaria and Kil'Jaeden, they were absorbed into his brain. This was a punishment for forming a pact with an Old God.

Suddenly. Aelkara's powers were being drained, so is Chief's armor. If they fail, then everyone else will perish. The shades of the four Dragon Aspects appeared to boost their strength. So did the Old Gods' efforts as well. The abominations had attempted to get Yogg-Saron's brain to activate the weapon at maximum strength to send off a blast across the Milky Way galaxy, ensuring complete mind control of everyone that dares to go against them. The Aspects and Aelkara had attempted to shift the focused energy beam towards the gas giant, preventing it from hitting the system's star. It had also created a rift portal in the clouds.

"It won't matter, fate determines who lives and who dies on this same day. The Old Gods cannot be controlled by anyone else. Everything is futile, give up, and you will be spared." Yogg-Saron's mind games was over-whelming as it is. 117's armor was overloading, it was slowing down his movement until he lays on the bridge, Yogg-Saron lifts his body and puts it into the digestive liquids around his tank. Worse is how Master Chief was so close, and Aelkara can't move another inch in her state.

"Like I said, nothing else can prevent fate. It's natural selection, you can't win." As the brain spoke to Aelkara. Chief came back and had lifted the brain off the pool. His strength to do that was nothing like training. He had held the Old God on his head. "What is this?! This type of strength is impossible."

"I don't intend on losing a fight, I push to win it at all costs." Chief spoke.

"This isn't possible to win against a threat beyond your deeds. You would had perished along with everyone that tried to face me." The brain replied, he couldn't believe this was happening.

"You think like it's a fairy tail, It's the real world, live with it." Aelkara spoke from across the room. Her energy from the shades of the Aspect had allowed her to fire a blast to completely drain Yogg-Saron. His regenerating DNA and his magic was being sent into the facility to overload the Ark. It was being pulled into the rift onto the planet.

Afterwards, the being's energy was drained entirely. Allowing Chief to throw him into the rift portal, he was seen flying towards the planet.

"That's done. It's all over." Aelkara's mind was at relief, this creature had been fighting her not only physically but mentally.

As they came close to leaving, an spirit of a forgotten Draenei Exarch appeared in the room. No one could tell his appearance at all because of the distortions.

"You mustn't leave just yet." It spoke to Chief and McKnight as they nearly left the room.

"What is it?" She replied, knowing that the Ark is on a dangerous descent to the planet's portal disruption.

"As long's the Draenei civilization is still there, preaching to the false heroes they call saviors. They will still be slaves to the Old Gods of Azeroth and beyond. The only way to sever that link permanently is to kill them off. But it may cause complete extinction, a better fate than what we have currently." It knew that the Draenei were corrupted beyond repair, it shows Chief and McKnight the visions and the job that they must do. Even if it killed the rebel Draenei completely. The civilization would serve as a link to to the Old Gods, allowing them to build structures to house their power to threaten the universe.

So the two of them returned to set the blast to kill the Draenei. A wave of energy flows through the two and passes through the universe, which should kill them entirely.

"Which is the way out?" Chief calmly spoke as the Ark was at the planet's mid-orbit.

"Hold on. I can create a portal to bring everyone here." Aelkara had little power remaining, but enough for a plan to set in motion. She had used that energy to teleport the surviving Spartans and warriors to this same room. They were all confused, and worried that the Ark may crash into the planet.

Then she turned off the gravity and opened the dome, they find a Light Covenant Cruiser above the dome. Piloted by no other than Commander Palmer, fleeing from the battle to bring the survivors back to Azeroth. The survivors all flew to the ship and boarded it, like Aelkara knew that Palmer would fly over this same location.

* * *

(Onto the Ship)

"How did you knew you would be flying over here?" Linda wondered how Palmer was waiting for them.

"McKnight told me, plus Lasky wanted this ship to escape with any wounded troops during that battle." Palmer had those same reasons. Lasky stood behind to ensure their escape. Over 650,000 people were on this same ship. The Ark has now entered the planetary portal disruption. Along with Yogg-Saron. These disruptions usually destroy everything, down to a molecular size. All of the Old God and the Ark was forever lost in time. This includes the UNSC Infinity along with Lasky. She had made it to this ship in time, but she had been hit in the legs all too many times. She couldn't walk right after the firefights. But Tamara, Halsey and the Horde Warchief had survived.

"Too bad about the legs, and Lasky, and over 65 million soldiers that died fighting. Did you ever kill that thing that powered the weapon." Palmer had forgot to remind them of Yogg-Saron. She sat in a San'Shyuum chair, large enough for her body to fit.

"Didn't you see Chief threw that brain into that rift portal?" Aelkara had shown Palmer's mind about Yogg-Saron and how Chief had managed to break the strength limit for the Mjolnir armor standards.

"Damn! I didn't knew you would be the UNSC's strongest human in about a few minutes." She had to give it to 117, he was everything but that display of strength means that Spartans can do everything in the universe, nothing on Azeroth can put fear in them. This is what Halsey aimed for during the Spartan-II program. The ship now returns to Azeroth.

"So its done. Now what do you plan with this same power you have?" Chief spoke to her.

* * *

(Aelkara McKnight's POV - October 7, 2561)

So it ends the journey I took, from an ODST soldier to an Dragon Aspect. With me and Maria, I've taken the Institute as a home. Maria took Stranglethorn Cape's jungles as her home. That place was the first basis of the UEG's major tourism project on Azeroth, with it. People can now live on more of Azeroth's wonderful places without the worry of the Alliance or Horde attacking them. Children had heard of fairy tails that describe the land of Azeroth, and now they can see the mythical creatures at first sight.

Azeroth's own natives had their own opportunities to travel to Earth and other colonies, as long they didn't join the Alliance or Horde's military. It provided us to show the human race about these people before the great war.

Lasky's funeral was about three days ago, the loss of the UNSC Infinity had made a permanent scar that required that same ship to sacrifice itself. Sarah Palmer was expected for a position change. Her legs was permanently disabled from the damages sustained while fleeing the Ark, she may be a high-ranking recruitment officer soon enough and retire from the UNSC Military later on. Halsey had to fix Cortana's Rampancy issues, despite the matter being an AI/Forerunner issue. She can have the tools to get that job done.

117 and his team had continued to wonder about Azeroth, finding whatever relics for ONI to recover. As with the rest of the Spartans on the planet. The UNSC needed more natives that knew about Azeroth's treasures and historical values. So ONI and the UNSC Marines had used some of the battle-ready warriors and other people that can handle themselves with magic or weapons.

Speaking of the Alliance and the Horde, Tamara's case about her sister ended quite well. She took her in and things had went smoothly. The Horde's Warchief? Not so much. Those same surviving orc warriors from the Ark had exposed him. Fate has it that the orcs can never get a break, so does the rest of the Horde.

The Institute of Champions remained under my control. And with it, the heroes shall prevail, doesn't matter if the person is Alliance, Horde or the UNSC. I've just seen the tip of the iceberg...

* * *

 **And thus ends the vanilla story, and so begins Season 2 of this story. The Champions' Journey.**


	17. Political Turnovers (Side Quest, Part 1)

**So. 1.6K views, with 37k words? 16 chapters I've burned through. Getting somewhere with this, this is the Champion's Journey, the story after the first one and before the Mists Beyond (The UNSC's operations in Pandaria that is). How long will I run with this one?**

* * *

Westgate Colony Community - Stranglethorn Cape

October 14, 2561.

1:40 PM.

A month later after the Institute was built, the attractions of Azeroth had the entire attention of the UNSC and the UEG. There was an influx of natives coming to the colonies and colonists coming to Azeroth's tropical areas. Advertised by various colony corporations during Spring Break and the summer.

The UNSC had took up military expansions to ensure security measures can work. So the UNSC had its own private military forces in Stranglethorn, they work mostly police, but still a military force. They have lighter armor and standard weaponry, but good enough against energy weapons. As with this same colony that was a freelance community, now under the UNSC's control, as with the entire cape. Tourism and natural resources was the main focus of the UEG's project, but the main threat around here is the local pirate groups. Other than that, it remains quite of the destination for tourists.

"Hello?" A single male human came home from a drive out to the beach, black hair, wearing a white shirt and short pants at his knees. He's only 25, but this home belonged to his girlfriend and her family. This area was an upscale suburbs. Where a good deal of rich individuals live.

He was lucky to have a home thanks to his rich friend, because his home was burned to the ground on another planet. He was also one of the UNSC's private military forces. As with PMC's, he gets six-figure salaries every few months, so he may purchase a house from here.

"Nothing here, I guess." When he was jumped by his girlfriend. Brown hair with the ends being slightly yellow. She wore the same clothing as him. "Jeez! What was that for?!"

"That's just... Don't know why I do that, but did you know one thing today?" She eagerly flips up the phone, he finds out that today was his birthday.

"Wow. Looks like I lost track of time for a bit." He spoke like he forgot what day it was. Since he took the nocturnal shift, he would be on patrol at 12 AM to sunrise.

"Well. Your job's over for now. Just hang back and relax." She then kissed him and walked away, she a year younger than him but her child-like personality made her exceptionally bright. "We're taking you somewhere tonight, by the way."

"Somewhere good?" He wanted to know, but because its his birthday, she didn't spoil the surprise. "Okay. Keeping it a surprise."

"You back already?" The girl's mother had returned home. He was already 47 years old, and had her two brothers and her daughter in her life as one of the first movie actress on Azeroth.

"They let me off for the rest of the day, and you could probably know my special day." He asked her, she would remember his birthday. At least this was a nice rich family for once.

"I do, that's why I'm planning a gift at your party." She knew the location, but doesn't tell him. But he knows to let that as a surprise. "Wait a minute. Could you pick up Daichi from campus?" She was then reminded of her son at the college campus at the city.

Westgate was about 7 miles from the city. The community was at the west coast of Stranglethorn Cape. The southern-most settlement is Fenaris Je-Almaro, the main city for the UEG colony on Azeroth. The black-haired male sets out on his car and drives to the campus.

* * *

Fenaris Je-Almaro.

3:10 PM.

When he finally picks the boy up from the campus, he sets back to the community. But then his vehicle was towed.

"Wait... Why are you taking my ride?!" The off-duty officer spoke to a goblin as he towed his vehicle away. That goblin didn't say anything else as made off with the vehicle, leaving them stranded. Daichi didn't have a car himself and or driver license. "Great, stupid con-artists."

"Where's your phone then?" Says Daichi, with his golden yellow hair and naturally calm face. He's more like a fine prince of the family of being just 22 years old.

"It's in there, now its gone." He replied, now lost his own phone that can call him or the police.

"Hiroki, could you possibly not get yourself in a situation like this. It's just like a week ago when you got me and Honoka lost in those jungles." Daichi had some form of grudge against him, he's the eldest child in that form, but up with Hiroki. He acts immature at times.

"Enough with that complaining. Even you don't have a driver's license and your phone is still being shipped here." Even the soldier knew that he was in the same situation. There was a payphone, maybe the mother can pick them up. It opens up like a hologram along with the dial numbers. When a person calls in, no one but the caller and the receiver can hear it.

Unfortunately. The nature of the goblins' business tactics was quite deceptive, as the phone connections didn't work for 80% of the time. They wanted to save money by avoiding the 'money grubbing' telecommunications companies. That call fails, so the first choice was to take the train back home.

"Phone's not working, so we gotta take the train back to Westgate." Hiroki said as he waved his hand to get a taxi. One car noticed and parked right next to them.

"Okay. Where are you guys going?" The driver spoke, then both of them said Metro Central - The main terminal of train lines that extend all over Stranglethorn Cape. He sets off to the destination, but he had to take the route to the favelas. This place was like the actual Rio De-Janeiro, with its own level of gang wars, the more stable parts of the southern areas where hotels are around that area. It's more like Miami around there. History of Brazil's deadly gang wars had only repeated once more.

* * *

The Favelas, a den of criminals, thieves and drug addicts. This was before the UEG took over the rights of city to the colonists. With it, the goblins had left a major crisis in the city. This was the same reason that the mayor couldn't use normal police officers, the UNSC used not only the Marines Corps. They had even used the ODSTs and Spartans. The UNSC Military had started Operation Avenger, a direct assault into the crime-infested slums and repairing what civil order remains in these areas.

In a deja vu sense, the area looks like the slums of 21'st century Rio, except mixed with 26'th century tech. The driver had to park at a store near the hotel, when Hiroki and Daichi heard of two humans talking at a low voice. Looking like normal civilians, but acting like they were spies.

"Look at that, these guys stopped again." The typical looking female spoke as a van stopped at the front of the hotel.

"Those two don't look like civilians." Daichi commented in the car as they looked towards the van. The two persons noticed the civilian and the off-duty officer. Then there's the criminal cartel coming out of the hotel with the local gang boss. The cartel was one of the UNSC's problems, the members mixed into humans and goblins.

"That's the leader, whatever those men are, they're not too happy to see them." As the other man spoke, the gang boss and his bodyguards opened fired on them. Everyone fled, except those two men were Spartans in disguise, thanks to a optic disguise device. The other was a male Blood elf in Recon-Type Mjolnir, and the other was an human female was wearing Anubis-Type Mjolnir armor.

"Who the heck are those guys?!" Daichi stood in the car, trying to get a bearing on what's going on. The driver was killed from a stray bullet, and the gang boss fled the area.

"We're not staying here, time to get outta here!" Hiroki took control of the vehicle and drove off, and before he could get out. A random police car hits them and they crashed into an alley.

"Damn drivers..." Hiroki spoke as both of them slipped away from the car and walked to the favela. Both of them were unharmed.

"We're stuck again, how come I couldn't call my ride here? Maybe this wouldn't had happened..." Daichi's stupid moment had began. Just like that week then they got stuck in a forest.

"Don't try that again with me, the payphone wouldn't work for most of the places in this city. We may as well just avoid them." He replied to that, too upset to fight his immaturity at this time. He walked down the stairs into the favela, mixed with yet again, humans and goblins. Daichi's clothing had obviously gave the idea of robbing him, thanks to the rich quality of the cloth.

"I think we need to get out of here quick, your clothing is kinda risky." He told the young prince.

"With your skills in the UNSC. I may disagree with that. These people are run of the mill thugs." When Daichi told him, a crew of cartel thugs ran up to them.

"You serious?! Why the hell you insult them? Now they're coming right at us!" Hiroki tackled Daichi and leaped into a water ditch, it was a little dry and dirty. But they managed to evade the thugs.

"Could you please stop messing things up?" He spoke to him silently. The soldier is trained at combat indeed, but when he and that prince gets kidnapped. There's nothing they can do at that point. "If you don't have stupid crap to say. We should be on our way."

They continued to walk around the favela, Daichi had nothing to say. He lets the natural leader guide the way. Only problem, he doesn't know the way out.

* * *

5:40 PM.

At the local store, Hiroki asks for the store owner to call an taxi to pick them up. Both of them smelled awful, so they went a shower to clean themselves off. Then got new clothes from the clerk.

"You found a driver yet?" He said to the clerk.

"The phone line's down again. It won't pick up anyone here." The clerk replied, but there's gunshots nearby, with sirens as well. The UNSC Military was on a sting operation nearby, with the police's special ops unit.

Along with being stranded, they got another ride from the police. "This is Fenaris Special Ops unit, we're placing everyone under detainment." A goblin walks in, the Police Spec-Ops had the rifles from the UNSC and allied Sangheili and body armor made from their own hands.

"Wait a minute, why us?! I'm a private officer of the UNSC, you can't do that to another officer!" Hiroki was immediately kicked to the floor by another officer. He was cuffed and brought outside. Daichi was detained, even though he was a rich kid stranded in a strange place.

"Yeah. I'm not from this area, I'm a Westgate citizen." Daichi said as a UNSC Spartan brought him out.

"Did you steal this? Why do you say that you're rich, yet you stole this?" The same Spartan got Daichi's amulet from his pocket. All of the store visitors were placed into the van. The officers told the Spartan to go somewhere else to assist the operation.

"I have a lawyer, you're so screwed!" Daichi shouted, as with typical rich people arrested by the police. He had a lawyer.

The squad continues to capture the civilians as the operation was still going on. They drove around, arresting whatever poor citizen that walks around the area. They finally stop at an clearing, when the back doors open. It was another cartel boss and the police didn't detain them, but instead. Traded the civilians off.

"What? You're selling 'suspects' to these douchebags and yet you're friends to a cartel member?" Hiroki said as the officers brought him up to the boss. He looks completely fat. Like he bloats up riches from his trades and shows off in front of other thugs.

"You really aren't from around here, so lets get down to business. I sell off civilians to people that the police and only me can know about it. We get the money and I rise through the ranks. I do know you from the UNSC Military, but the thing is. Those same super-soldiers from those people are a thorn at my side, so once I'm mayor or the Prime Police Commissioner, the UNSC can't touch me. Stranglethorn Cape will soon belong to goblins once more." The boss had already explained his prime plan. Which is a bad idea, considering how six Spartans showed up.

"This is the UNSC, lower your weapons and stand down!" The female Spartan raised his rifle at the officers. Wearing her Soldier-Type Mjolnir suit.

"Hadn't you know that we're the police, as we've been up longer than you and have more authority than you. You should get out while you can." Now the police raised their rifles. This can be a stand off like the wild west.

"Not while you sell off civilians to the highest bidder, and you're against super-soldiers. You're so dead if you don't drop your weapons first." She kept her rifle up.

"You had a choice, and you guys blew it." He then signals the police to fire on them, and when the first intended bullet that should be on the boss's head. He teleports out of the crossfire.

One officer throws a plasma grenade, but instead of sticking it to the Spartan, it was deflected right back at them. Wounding them and killing a few officers. Their weapons were destroyed in the explosion. They were no longer able to fight them, lucky for the civilians, they were at a safe distance away from the explosion.

"I can't believe they would think of a good idea of throwing a grenade at allies." The Spartan walked through the wounded officers.

"We don't know why they would do that to us." Hiroki was shocked at their actions, like back in 21'st century Brazil, the city has their own corrupt police force.

"So you're Hiroki from the UNSC Military Police Division from Westgate, and that's Daichi from the gated community?" The Spartan took her helmet off, she had red long hair, but older. She was 32, and her face's expression was of calm, but professional as she was in the military.

"Well. I live with him, we had our car taken away from con-artists, then the phone lines wouldn't work at all. We got lost in these slums, and this is my birthday today." Hiroki explained all of the problems he had encountered today.

"Sounds like you've been through much. I'm Knight-Captain Celestina, one of the UNSC's Special Combat Investigators. Bunch of Spartans that were sent here to assist the police, but this is the reason that the cartel didn't get its ass kicked from a long time ago." Celestina was from the SCI, a newly formed unit made from Spartan Commandos and Marine Forces, made to check and evaluate battlefield awareness and to inspect on private military forces on other colonies. They use a different ranking system in their unit.

"Nice to meet you, by the way. Where's the nearest exit outta this place?" Daichi spoke. One of the members of Celestina's squad was a mage, and he teleports both Hiroki and Daichi straight out of the slums. The squad leaves the area afterwards.

* * *

At the skylines of Almaro's wealthy downtown district, a party goes on at a club. A tall building like the skyscrapers in the city. This was the party that was in Hiroki's honor. This was about an hour later, and the two young men had already changed into the casual clothes for the party.

Everyone says 'Happy Birthday!' at the same time when they hit the living halls of a politician, he's a UEG colonist, a friend of Honoka's mother. He's the one who is involved with law enforcement's matters. He may do something about that favela incident if he knew of Celestina's matters.

"What do you have for my gift?" Hiroki finally eats his slice of the cake, the first slice went to Honoka, who had brought him to her home when his home in Sedra was burnt down. The second went to Daichi for being his friend, despite his issues he had. The third went to the single mother who tries to settle a home on Azeroth.

"So with my efforts, your salaries from the UNSC Military has been transferred into your account, and my money I've sent to you has raised it to 2 million dollars." The mother shows Hiroki the bank account he owns.

"Wow! Nice job with the money, what else could you be planning?" Hiroki was surprised at the amount of money that was sent, he was there for nearly a year and he had seen the tip of the iceberg with Azeroth's random wonders, and this was one of them.

"We're going to get you a home somewhere near our neighborhood, so that you may visit us from time-to-time again. You're so lucky that Honoka was kind enough to bring you in. No one else would had done the same." She remembered March of 2561, where he came to duty in Stranglethorn Cape. Honoka took him on his first date and after a week, he was permitted into her family.

And so. He enjoys the rest of his birthday party, but he remembered the poor souls that had to endure Rio's historical repeat of its past that manifested into Fenaris. Celestina's report should be able to stop the Special Police Unit from making deals with criminals.

* * *

Six days later in Almaro's City Hall.

The federal hall of the United Districts of Stranglethorn formerly belong to other human natives on Azeroth, the modern settlements were built 250 years after the Great War. But many goblins had assisted in the construction of the Districts, then the former race of the Horde had caused problems. It had went so far that the humans controlling the United Districts had gave up control to the UEG and the UNSC. The note follows as she wrote it, the UNSC's Special Combat Investigators are also trained in political matters in addition to military training.

(Report on Human Rights Violation cases - Written from the UNSC Special Combat Investigation Unit on October 14, 2561)

(Under the recent string of drug wars in Fenaris Je-Almaro's favelas, the human rights situation has intensified police brutality and corruption within the city's law enforcement and the criminal cartels within the favela areas)

(The UNSC Marine Corps in Stranglethorn has detained over 130 police officers of the 43'rd Special Enforcement Division over the month of September and October. Eye witnesses of civilians and marine personal have reported misconducts of police procedures and brutality directed at lower-class citizens, there was the controversy between the UNSC Marine Corps and the 43'rd Special Enforcement Division in these matters when the UNSC Military had intervened to uphold police procedures and ensure the court rights to civilians)

(In the month of October, the UNSC has been reporting more high-profile cases of criminal charges with the 43'rd Special Enforcement Division, as UNSC personal has recorded victims of human trafficking, then the reports of money laundering, sexual misconduct and murder of Commander Raymond Harris by the hands of the Police's Special Ops unit. The UEG's response of the matter now places the Special Enforcement Division as an increasing threat to civilians and UNSC personal)

(As of right now, the UNSC has send out a clear advice for the Federal Court is to monitor their actions, arrange criminal court cases for the ones involved in Raymond's murder, and enable more human rights for victims suffering from police brutality. The Prime Police Commissioner should also suspend and arrest officers involved in criminal actions and launch investigations and record checks of each officer under the 43'rd Special Enforcement Division to ensure that the moral structure of the officer is in check)

(There will be reports on situations as they develop. The UNSC is asking that you must take urgent action against corruption and the current criminal cartel. Failure is not tolerated)

(Written by Knight-Captain Celestina Rossi, representative of the UNSC's Special Combat Investigation Bureau)

What will the government react on this? Will all the people of Stranglethorn point their fingers on their common enemy?


	18. The Revelations (Side Quest, Part 2)

Downtown Almaro - Police HQ.

October 20, 2561.

9:00 PM.

Inside one of the governmental offices. The judicial courts were trying to process evidence from the UNSC Marine Corps with the 43'rd Special Enforcement Division. The Police Special Ops was unable to resume operations as they were suspended, the UNSC had took control of the investigation. Seeing that Knight-Captain Celestina had resumed to search around the building, she was to find out the cartel had ties with politicians and the police force.

As she went into the evidence archives, she had scrolled through the servers, finding records of the United Districts. There's something that was hidden in the files, a lost file forgotten in the system. As she may know it, the officers grabbed her hands and cuffed them immediately.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" Celestina had tried to struggle against the many officers around her. But the cuffs had drained the suit's power and her own stamina, preventing her from running. They just dragged her out without an answer, the door locks behind her.

* * *

They brought her to the cells, she recognizes the 'prisoners' in those cells. There was civilians in those cells, and body bags for the UNSC Marines and local police detectives that died trying to expose them. She was then brought into the interrogation room.

While she sat on the chair, a random prisoner came from behind. Shooting both of the officers in the head with a suppressed sub-machine gun.

"So you're the Knight-Captain of the UNSC's Investigators?" He asked, as he knew of them.

"One of many people, of course." She replied.

"I'm Lyothas. One of the many unfortunate night elves that were imprisoned here." He revealed himself, and to the name, he was a night elf.

"There was many of you in these prisons? How the hell did you end up here?" Celestina wondered on how the night elves disappeared from the census of Stranglethorn. The camera in the room was disabled somehow.

"A year ago, we were a part of an environmental protection group from Teldrassil. Over 200,000 people from our kin had sailed to the land to control the growth of the towns, preventing the pollution from destroying the wildlife. When we finally had governmental support, the 43'rd Special Enforcement Division had raided us - Either capturing us or killing us and burning the towns down, and they framed us for terrorism and we had no longer any rights as civilians. Those same police officers in that division are the sole responsible force that destroyed the night elves' rights. They even fooled our people back at Teldrassil. We can't even go back there anymore."

"As you were wondering around the servers, did you know that hidden file they had contains details of the methods used against the elves. If you can take that data somehow and put it on the media, it will deal a critical blow to the Special Enforcement Division and whatever corrupt politician that lies in the shadows." He explained the events of 2560, a year before the UEG took control of the colony.

It was said to be a 'legal war' against 'terrorists' that plotted to cause chaos in Stranglethorn Cape. The war had killed 13,000 innocent night elves and others that knew the truth behind it. The surviving victims had no idea on what to do, the government treats them as mostly criminals and immigrants who had no voice in the federal courts. The UNSC military was only new to the colony, and did have no idea about the elves that were forgotten in the favelas. If Celestina can get this data now, the UNSC can score a victory in the memory to those that died in this same city.

"We're free, but even with Spartan power suits. These things aren't invincible against everything." She asks of a way out, after getting the records.

"That is impossible to sneak through normally. There's metal detectors that can find cloaked weapons and armor, but I can sneak into the servers, then escape the station to bring you a lawyer to bail you out." He speaks, but it was quick because the elevator doors open to more officers.

"Alright, here's my lawyer on this list and his phone number." Celestina replied as he slips into the shadows, he was a mage apparently, then he resurrects the two officers and cleaned up the blood and patched the wound completely. Like nothing bad happened to those guards. The two guards continued to question her for the rest of the night. She stood in her cell afterwards. Which smelled awful and reeks of piss and death around her.

* * *

October 21'st, the next day in the morning.

6:00 AM.

"Is this Knight-Captain Celestina?" A UNSC Marine asked her. He came in with her lawyer alongside him. When marines aren't on duty, they wore a jungle camo outfit for their uniforms.

"You should all know my red hair right about now. But yes, I'm the Knight-Captain." She then replied as she got up from her bed.

"I've spoken with the Special Enforcement Division's representative, and he apologizes for the overreaction with the guards when you were searching through the evidence records. He has suspended those officers responsible for your arrest, so in this case. They had released you from custody." Celestina's lawyer spoke, he had gotten permission to bring her out of her cell.

She was now free as she left the building and went into the car, but is still waiting for Lyothas to bring the darkest secret to light.

"So yes. Those idiots detained me for investigating, what's with the federal government for the past few days? I couldn't find anything on that drug boss that was involved with the politicians." She was wondering that the Stranglehorn Colonial Government had went haywire, confusing the UNSC to oblivion about several times.

"Speaking of confusion. The Bureau wants you to report something severe, one of our informants had been tipped yet again on something deadly. The witness has knowledge of one of an colonial war last year, and the 43'rd Division and the criminal cartels were responsible for the deaths of 13,000 civilians of night elf ethnicity, it was the war responsible for the disappearance of the night elves on the census chart and the massive increase of civilian rights violations."

"You serious? More major reports?" She knew what was going on, but she acts surprised.

"One of the officers had passed the information down to that witness, who shortly informed the Special Combat Investigation unit. You're going to write that report down and send it to all UNSC Military personal and the colonial government. Whatever you found can disrupt the balance of the city, possibly the region in the extent." The lawyer replied and gives Celestina a job to do.

* * *

Westgate Community.

1:40 PM.

Back at Hiroki's story. He was searching for houses in the area at the time when the bank account was activated, and he now finds a suitable home for himself, after 4 years of being a nomad throughout the galaxy. Daichi felt sick and he decided to stay home for the day, Honoka had just returned from campus recently.

Celestina had just finished the report, she was a fast writer. Her report had reached the UNSC and the rest of the colonial government, and as with it. The native night elves of Teldrassil and the civilians of the city had joined together against the police force in protests, they were supported by the UNSC. Who had more evidence in their hands and the 43'rd Special Enforcement Division was soon to be history.

Hiroki had felt tired from last night. So he lays down on the couch and takes a nap.


	19. Celestina's Destiny (Side Quest, Part 3)

Unknown Location, Four hours later.

Past the northwest borders of the cape lies the forests of Westfall. The nearby Elwynn Forest has merged with the area, it has the yellow glow to its trees nearly all year around. It was the Eastern Kingdoms' eternal autumn zone, and it was a good supplier of maple syrup to the Alliance or the UNSC. But that wasn't the focus of the story.

It was on the matter on the survival of Jul'Mdama's Covenant. A organization that sits on the path of redemption or extinction of an already dead empire, but its members hope for its return of the Covenant's pride. Along with the resurrected Jul'Mdama and the last remaining San'Shyuum Prophet, which was of the title of Fortune. Both leaders can have the power to revive the Covenant back to its own self, or they may not have the power to do so, thus the legacy of the Old Covenant fades away.

"What can we get out of the cartels in Fenaris Je-Almaro?" The Prophet of Fortune had struck an arms deal with one of the cartels in the favelas. If he can offer weapons and the treasures of the Covenant, they may have some chance in surviving the long run. But whatever happened to their old way of not trusting humans had went out the door, Both Jul'Mdama and the Prophet of Fortune needs to make an alliance with them to survive.

"One of the larger ones have some control of the local law enforcement, if we get an alliance with the cartel. We may have an bigger influence around the city. But the UNSC and those Spartans remain a problem." Mdama replied in Sangheili language, his last experience in combat had scarred his body.

He was patrolling around planets when he encountered the Ark. During the battle, he suffered severe energy damage much like Palmer, and only 250 troops under his rank survived, when 120,000 of his crew were killed. His legs and the left arm and left side of his face was damaged beyond chemical regeneration, so they had to replace most of the damaged tissue on the affected areas. He was mostly now a Sangheili Cyborg, the armor material over his old skin was the same fashion from Covenant vessels.

"You mean, Celestina Rossi of the UNSC's Investigators?" Fortune asked him, what an obvious question for an intelligent prophet.

"Of course. The 43'rd Special Enforcement Unit is the only hope of them taking over the federal government, Celestina is our main worry. If she can gather enough support, then the cartel's insiders in the government will be caught, they'll lose whatever power over the people. It would be wise to take care of any witnesses of the 43'rd's police brutality and rally with the cartel and gain power in Stranglethorn Cape. Then we'll force the UNSC out entirely." The Cyborg Sangheili had thought of a plan, if he can remove Celestina or any witnesses involved with police corruption. It means that the Covenant can form allies with criminals and overthrow the UEG's power in the Cape.

"You have my word with that, the closer we are to this goal, the closer WE get at reforming the Covenant." The Prophet had made it official, now he will try to stop the UNSC and form allies with dark intents.

All of a sudden, a Grunt falls from a vent above and hits his body on a Forerunner device and activates it, it size and design looks like a table. He was bloated by all of the maple syrup he ate. That syrup was made for everyone to digest, even aliens and dogs will eat it with no problems. The device explodes, but it didn't harm anyone, sending a wave of energy southwards to the Cape.

At Fenaris Je-Almaro, specifically Celestina's Residence.

As she watched the news, highlighting Celestina's interviews with law enforcement representatives on the matter of dismantling the 43'rd Division. A Zealot lies hidden in the room by a cloaking device. He waits for the right moment, but then. A beam of plasma flies through a wall and hits the Zealot, killing him instantly. A drone-like machine flies in. With wires and armored plating that acts like fins. It has an eye that glows yellow, and it wasn't made by the UNSC, it was a Sentinel Machine.

"Hello, Madam Rossi. I am 343 Guilty Spark, former guide and guardian of Alpha Halo." Guilty Spark had made his return, his consciousness passed from the Domain straight out to a Sentinel Machine. He was now a nomad, aiding anyone against the bad guys that threaten Azeroth.

"Weren't you destroyed on the Ark before the Legion took it over?" She then read about the battle on the Ark in 2552.

"I was re-tooled by Warden Eternal, but he couldn't tell me the purpose of what he was seeking for against humans. Then again, you were awoken about months ago." Spark knew something about her, this wasn't her first time on Azeroth.

"You knew what happened up in those mountains at the southern pole of the planet? How can YOU be asking me that?" Celestina had remembered that time, in a distant land.

* * *

January 24, 2532.

Pandaria, Kun-Lai Glaciers.

6:30 PM, Sunset.

Into the lands of Pandaria, most of the central and eastern side of the continent was completely augmented into a tundra or polar state. For the natives to fend themselves against the Burning Legion. They had to completely lower the temperatures low enough to be a polar state. To greater effect, the climate was also magically augmented as well to be even freezing enough to damage the demons from the Legion.

The UNSC was officially the first to land on Azeroth, but their very first journey began on 2531. In desperate attempts to stop the Covenant from destroying more of the UEG's colonies, Doctor Halsey had found one of the universe's rarest metal and energies packed into the Kun-Lai Mountains. The ice was rich in those resources, so the UNSC had landed onto the base of the mountains.

At the time, Celestina was 32 years old and a recruit in the Spartan-II program. She was a part of 21'st Valor Division, the sole Spartan team guarding the expedition camps. She was frozen in a pod for so long that her body had stopped aging entirely, but she would be about over 60 years old. Her body will have to go 30 years again to experience aging.

The problem was that the freighter was damaged when they entered the atmosphere, it was rendered incapable of flying. So the crew used the ship as shelter for their operations. They would eventually use the beacon for the UNSC to extract them off the planet. But thanks to electromagnetic disruptions in Azeroth's atmosphere, it wasn't possible for the beacon to work.

"This is Valor-L684, I've located the missing mining crew. Unfortunately, they're dead." Celestina spoke, the Mark IV armor kept the Spartans warmer than anyone else on the expedition teams. She was down at an old mine, inspecting the caverns to clear out any man-eating creatures that lurk around these places.

 _"Dead? From what?" The fireteam's leader replied as they were checking on the mine._

"Looks like energy, but that isn't the Covenent's own work. This is different, the energy is somewhat... Having a life on its own, it changes where it goes randomly, and there's other miners that aren't from here, but they had some sort of infection. It doesn't look common in these mountains." She tries her best to describe what the causes of death. Everything was nothing like human insurrectionists or Covenant troops, this could had been a bio-weapon that went completely wrong, or probably drinking last night before now.

 _"Seriously? I told you not to drink last night, we were actually going on this mission." He had also knew of her sometimes, reckless personality that Celestina had._

"Don't blame me, I can't think when the water we had was randomly contaminated... Hold on a second." Then she saw it. A creature with no eyes and it was black and white with energy flowing out of it. It was a Sha, beings of negative emotions in Pandaria's legends. It didn't attack her at all, she waited until the Spartans arrived at the same room where she was.

"L684? Could you respond?" A Spartan asked her, as she kept looking the thing.

"I'm alright, but I can't tell what the hell is with this thing." Celestina had broke her gaze and replied to the crew.

"So that's the energy that you're talking about. It's all over the place, but if we can study that creature closely, we can try to figure out how to use that to power the ship." When he said that, the creature vanishes from the wind. "What was that? Did it just disappear entirely?"

"It just did, by the way. Is the mine safe?" Celestina had to remind him, because even with armor suits. They need to charge their power to run through sub-zero conditions on the mountains.

"Looks like the people before had sealed it up, but they died of some sort of accident or radioactive contamination. I'll let the construction workers decide." Said the squad leader, as they used the elevator. Leading them straight back up to the surface.

* * *

For about half an hour, they've wandered the frozen flats and traversed cave systems. When they reached back, no one was alive at the front. Like they have been killed.

It was by flash of speed that the Spartans were eaten by a Serpent-Dragon, afflicted by the Sha. But it was blue, the signs of a Sha of Pride. As it would be for beings, Pride is the one thing that causes a downfall of the subject and others, and it is the most powerful Sha element on the continent.

Celestina had wasted no time by climbing up a ladder and reaching the interior of the ship, everyone was slain by Pandarens from the Shado-Pan Clan. The same people that thought to have went up against these demons, but instead, they had embraced it for whatever reason they may have.

Her only hope was contacting the remaining camps, but every camera had shown the camps being overrun. The fighters in the freighter were frozen, so she can't fly away.

Whatever attempt she would make right now, this one was to jump off the ship's windows and into a river below. Combined with the sub-zero conditions and also with magical frost powers, she had instantly froze. It locked up the entire body's processes. She didn't die or age at all when this happened, so the Shado-Pan had brought it back to the monastery, but had no way of un-freezing her out of the cube. So she waits for nearly three decades for her frozen prison to release her.


	20. Sovereign Answers (Side-Quest, Part 4)

29 years later.

Shado-Pan Monastery - Kun-Lai Glaciers.

9:30 PM.

At this point. Celestina was the only surviving Spartan on Pandaria. She was located on the peaks of the Glaciers, 27 thousand feet above the ocean. The Monastery was built at the point of the peaks, making them look like radio towers. They were connecting Spire-Towers, used with bridges. The center-most towers are the highest. Home to the Grand Masters of the clan.

"Wait a minute? What the heck is this place?" Celestina's frozen tomb had melted, but she was in a pod. She had accessed her armor suit, and most of the functions were still rebooting, except the logistics of the suit were reactivated in 2561, and the power supply was shut off since 2532.

She was lucky and shocked to still be alive after being frozen. What makes it more hopeful is that one of the Pandarens had released the safety locks in her cell. Freeing the Spartan entirely.

"Who are you? Some sort of freakish mutation?" Celestina had no idea who they were, so do the rest of the UNSC expedition on the mountains.

"You hadn't really seen us after about 400 years, We're Pandarens - Natives to this continent." He greeted her, he was a part of this clan. But he may had defected thanks to the Sha energy in them.

"Why did your people kill us?" She wondered why, her memory was slightly disrupted.

"It's the code of Taran Zhu, which simply tells us to allow no outsiders. There was a war about 400 years ago, it was for nearly three centuries against a extra-terrestrial race of demons. When the threat came to our land, we changed the waters to freeze anyone that isn't our race. It has spread out all over the land. Becoming a rule for anyone, and it even goes to the fact that only politicians with the mind of Taran Zhu can rule the government, no one else." He had explained everything, before Taran Zhu passed away. He gave a rule for both villagers and government that his xenophobic mind was the only way that rulers can thrive in Pandaria and have ultimate respect of everyone in these lands.

"Good story you have, but is there a way out of this place?" Celestina asked. She had remembered her training and she had known of the Shado-Pan's hostile actions. Ready to kill any troops that stands in her way.

"You could escape. However, I need your assistance. My friends are stuck in the cell blocks, and the type of power armor you have is completely useful. So I need you to free them, and we can use that as our people escape." He spoke, he had done research on the Spartan armor - It's impressive, just like Halsey had designed it. He's finally betraying the clan for the greater good.

"I'll do my best." Celestina spoke as she ran off.

Into the armory, the Shado-Pan had a stockpile of conventional and experimental weaponry. Celestina had grabbed a Type-44 Plasma Cannon, a hand-held rifle capable of charging up ultra-heated plasma, which is strong enough to melt through highly durable metals, and the other firing mode can launch plasma at full auto. Plus, it has a very large battery life. She took one of the normal rifles and went on to the control systems.

As she entered the control tower, the sudden realization of the height of the peak had made her dizzy. The Shado-Pan soldiers notice her weakness, but she used the Plasma Cannon and blasted them off the tower by the force of the impact. The camera shows the location of the cells, and with one press of a button and hacking. She had freed the prisoners of the central spire. There was a warp gate at a cave that transports people to the lower areas of the mountains, therefore. She activated it and ran back to the cell blocks.

All of the guards had ran to the exits to block off the only escape route in the spire. Everything was deployed at their will. Even the same Serpent-Dragon that was affected by the Sha.

She had tried her best with the Plasma Cannon, but even with the energy. It wasn't enough to destroy it - Because it was gaining pride from other fighters. It was not until a large tiger had pounced the dragon to the wall. It was completely blue and white, and it was Xuen. One of the four beings of the August Celestials.

"How will ONI explain this?" Celestina's mind thought about the strangest things during her last 29 years on Azeroth. Even if the UNSC landed here, she was the original survivor and the first person to walk on the surface since 2163.

The prisoners had reached the caves. Murky and wet, but it has the warp gate to the lower mountains. The clan's soldiers had surrounded the room, there was no way to take them all down. The best way was to fight through and run at the gate. Most of the prisoners had died, leaving only Celestina and seven others that made it to the bottom of the mountains.

* * *

Jade Tundra/Krasarang Wilds.

3:30 AM.

As Celestina returned to the lower areas to find the freighter, the ship was stolen. The Shado-Pan may had done it, and from one of the data pods in the area. It was taken to Krasarang Wilds, where Pandaria's capital city was located. It was in a star-ship graveyard, which the Pandarens were studying the ship. The only way to get there quickly was a train yard that was in a town at the Jade Tundra. A evolved environment which turned it into a vibrant tundra, but the forests and temples remains Jade green. But a good deal of the region was changed into a tundra.

She remained hidden from sight, the regular Pandaren military were hunting the Spartan. There was posters about it, which was primitive. On the hologram posters, there was an political election to be the Emperor of Pandaria. There was the first party, which relied on Taran Zhu's leadership - The second was a democratic movement, which its goals are to allow freedom for traveling to the rest of Azeroth and breaking the Shado-Pan's diplomatic control all over the continent.

"Where is that train going?" She grabbed one of the police officers, which were already on alert for the Spartan. Celestina had saw a large generator, built by the UNSC that was on the stolen freighter. It was needed for the ship to operate.

"It's heading for the junkyard down at the Wilds. Those are the Shado-Pan that recovered it months ago." That's all that officer needs to say.

After jumping to a zipline, she finds the military-made train, armored and has rail-cannons and missile launchers on the top of it. The generator was being loaded onto the biggest cart. The train moved immediately, but Celestina finds a hovercraft, fast enough to catch up with the train and armored. She gets ready to jump onto the cart as the vehicle approached the dead end. A giant leap was made with a powered charge that bursts through the armor and allowing her inside.

The capital city was at the end of a massive river, bridging between the Jade Tundra and Krasarang Wilds. The Pandarens were more like Americans, thanks to the introduction to political systems and futuristic technology. There was a Chinese element, because of traditions, their history, relics and lifestyle that was just as the same back on Earth. But the American lifestyle back then was replaced by the Shado-Pan's dynasty families, only leaders that have their mentality or their blood will they rule Pandaria, and there was only one force that can reverse it, and allow Pandarens freedom to roam Azeroth as open allies to one another.

She had reached the generator, the last part that the Shado-Pan had needed. The logs tell that they were repairing the freighter to restore planetary travel to the outer systems. The current dynasty will then colonize them to expand their rule at that point. Their true intent is more likely evil as with the Sha. But all she needs is to get off the planet.

The only way to offload a generator at that size was a mech on the cart. It was made for combat and capable of lifting heavy objects such as this generator. The Mjolnir armor had changed control priorities to her. She lifts the generator, puts it on her back and bursts through the cart again when the train was nearly at the junkyard.

The Krasarang Wilds remained the same, except that geological activity had caused high cliffs to form. The junkyard was a place where all the ships that were capable of planetary travel were destroyed in the Shado-Pan's attempt to prevent Pandarens from leaving the continent or the planet entirely. The freighter can be seen, still intact. But the guards were informed that the Spartan is on the way here.

It didn't matter, because the pure skill she used in that mech had torn up the guards. Even the magical Pandarens couldn't stop her. She had managed to get into the ship's engine room. This same generator was enough to power the giant engine to fly her off the planet. The connector was in place, and the engine starts up with a rumble as she got off the mech and into the Captain's seat.

At the bridge, the area was clean - Like it was being sold for mint condition. The controls work fine, but with no one using the main cannons. There's no way to defend against on-coming attackers. That freighter's lift off the ground had attracted aerial fighter squadrons. They were hoping to ground the ship to capture her, but the ship had already engaged the boosters.

But there was a problem, if Celestina had flown to the atmosphere. The surface-to-orbital cannons will had destroyed the ship before it entered slip-space. There was only one choice to escaping them. She would have to jump to slip-space in the skies. However, the enemy fighters had used a tether to slow the ship down. Unfortunately. It wasn't enough to slow the freighter down, and it soon jumps into slip-space when it flew over the city's port. The sudden force of the jump had created a blast of air that broke every window and blasted everything back with extreme force. And so, Celestina Rossi was the first woman on Azeroth in a long time, and the only one that survived the ordeal.

* * *

Somewhere in the Outer Colonies - Ten Days Later in the month of May.

The freighter had made the jump with no damages, but the navigation systems were backed up. Causing Celestina to be lost in space for nearly a week.

However, the UNSC had picked up the ship's signature near an ocean world. A team of Spartans were sent to the ship, and at first. They knew that freighter model was old. It was decommissioned after the Human-Covenant War, but it was fully functional. The interior was still intact, and they found Celestina in the kitchen. Which the food she was eating were still fresh. They can already notice the armor she had kept in her room was outdated, but she wore a UNSC jacket and jeans.

Answers had already risen from ONI and Halsey as Rossi came back to normal civilization. ONI had kept records of the expedition, and knew that everyone died on those mountains, except for one Spartan recruit who outsmarted an advanced set of warriors that sought out for her. One of ONI's hidden headquarters were planning to explain a few things on her.

"Good evening, Mrs. Rossi." One of ONI's top executives in the Outer Colony branches spoke to her in a hologram.

"Good day to you, sir." She replied. Still wearing the same clothes.

"It is extremely interesting to speak with you. We've been trying to reach out with survivors for about two decades. How is it that you survived on those mountains?" The hologram can hear her normally as Celestina talks.

"You couldn't believe it, but when I escaped from a set of attackers. I fell into the waters so cold that it froze my armor and my body entirely. I was frozen in time and was captured by natives named as the Pandarens. But that set of them were hostile to themselves that doubt their ways and we were no exception, due to the fact that they don't want the UNSC on those mountains. After nearly 30 years, I was free but the situation made me on the run from their clan. I managed to recover the freighter and escape from the planet days before." She explained whatever she could, the cryogenic element had been troubling her brain. She can do just fine normally, but thinking about other things can cause headaches. So the Spartan had opened a recording of the events that transpired in her escape.

"I don't understand. ONI had sent several rescue teams at those mountains, but we couldn't recover anyone that was lost in Azeroth's orbit." The hologram had also remembered that ONI had tried to rescue them, but all of that had failed.

"That planet was named 'Azeroth'? By the way, your teams destroyed by surface-to-orbital weapons. That's how no one was recovered in those mountains." She had read a file about the Pandarens' weapons tech. Which rival the UNSC and the Covenant.

"You mean, those natives at Southern polar circle of Azeroth are hostile to the UNSC?" The AI had encountered traces of wandering Pandarens on Azeroth, who had escaped from the continent as free allies to either the Alliance, the Horde or the UNSC.

"No. When I was scouting the tundra regions, there was political system that resembled the UEG. There was two types of leadership, one was of the 'Code of Taran Zhu', hostile to outsiders, which was required to rule Pandaria. The second was basically democratic, and can allow Pandarens to roam Azeroth and travel to distant worlds. Some rules had changed, which gave Pandarens a chance to challenge the Shado-Pan's political control to free their citizens from dictatorship." She had read about the current elections in the capital city.

"This 'Shado-Pan' group... Are they responsible for the deaths of several rescue teams and the Valor Division?" The questions had brought ONI closer to the outcome.

"They are, and they control the diplomats and other political avenues in Pandaria. If you see them, don't trust any of their decisions. Plus, I've recorded of a strange-looking being. It's almost like the Flood on Harvest, except they have higher forms intelligence and the ability to morph into other forms of energy and possess targets without mutating them." And the verdict has been reached, the Shado-Pan was nothing to be trust-worthy at all. The Sha was another question to be asked later when ONI conducts an investigation to determine the existence of such creatures.

* * *

In the month of September, days after the destruction of Yogg-Saron and the Ark. ONI had done something else about the situation.

One night, a Spartan had emerged from the shadows as a vigilante. Under one night when the Emperor and the Grand Master of the Shado-Pan was talking about the stolen freighter, and how much that they feared of an retaliation from the UNSC. It was a reality when the assassin had shot and killed the Grand Master right in front of the Emperor.

The leader begged not to be killed, but the last answer was that he was one of the persons who were planning to free the Pandarens from the Shado-Pan's rule. He faked every word to them. That's how he ended up to being Emperor in the first place, ONI recorded the Spartan, but after hearing what that person has to say. ONI and the Emperor had pleaded to fight together to turn the tides. Which will eventually lead to Pandaria's freedom.


	21. Champion's Introduction (Side-Quest)

Westgate Community.

October 21, 2561.

11:30 AM.

A police car stops straight at Hiroki's home, Honoka's mother had called them here because of a Sangheili assassin in the house that had tried to kill the family. All the work of Jul'Mdama to establish an underground empire in Stranglethorn Cape. He wanted the witnesses to the Special Enforcement Division to be put down before the Covenant can make some deals.

When they opened the door, the couch was torn up by an armored Void-Walker, one side of the house was burnt and the table was smashed up. The assassin was cowering at the kitchen. He wasn't able to flee this time, but when the officers look at one of the residents. Honoka's hands and eyes burned with flames, but didn't harm her at all. The Void-Walker moved to the side of Daichi, and it didn't do anything to him. Hiroki had some form of super-strength, more like a Spartan, he had lifted the Sangheili out of the kitchen and onto the front door.

"Can anyone explain this...?" An officer had remained quiet, possibly to figure out what happened. For most of the UNSC Military Police personal, this was their first time on Azeroth.

"Someone did try to kill us." Hiroki had simply explained what happened here.

"That's one part done, but could you explain how you lifted up that giant thing with your arms, then the rest that the UNSC needs to explain. You should probably get in the car, we're taking you to the Doctor." The officer couldn't bother to find out what was going on, so he asks for them to see Doctor Halsey. She's the only ONI official that is currently researching on Azeroth's mythical creatures and the lore around the land.

"Doctor? Are we sick or something?" Daichi randomly asks from the kitchen.

"Maybe, I'm kinda dizzy." Honoka spoke, then ran off to vomit onto a trash can.

"It's a yes?" The officer asked once again, everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

Fort Arthur, Town of Westgate.

Just at 12 PM.

This same fort was the secondary operations for the UNSC Marine Corps and their police units to keep the walls of Stranglethorn safe from any hostile elements, it was built by the same post-war human settlers from Stormwind, and recently enforced by an energy shield.

Doctor Halsey's office held about several books on Azeroth, written by the native scholars or by herself. She can carry a few people out into other mythical places on the planet. She sends them to the Institute of Champions, where everyone can converge to train and ultimately get their own legend.

"I've ran every medical protocols, the energy doesn't seem to have negative effects after a few hours. They're fine in this case." Palmer spoke as she passes the notes of the test to Halsey.

"Just as we predicted from that energy wave, it didn't do any harm, but had enhanced a few people. It had gave them new powers entirely." Halsey had known of random bursts of energy that comes from the depths of Azeroth. But the Covenant had triggered one.

"How long will the effects last?" Palmer asked.

 _"Forever, but it shall be a gift instead of a curse." Nozdormu speaks to Halsey and Palmer. They can hear him loud and clear._

"Nozdormu?" Halsey had recognized the voice from before.

 _"Of course. You say that you were studying those three. In that case, they have potent abilities." He was spying on the three young people as well. "To that fact. We want them to the Institute of Champions."_

"So you want them into the program? We all know how rough that program is for recruits, but..." Halsey knows what the UNSC Marines had to go through.

 _"It doesn't matter, your soldiers won't fail. Because they don't intend on losing the fight." He sees the visions in the Spartans. The Dragon Aspects didn't care if the Spartans had to face the Firelands' might of its power. Even if they returned as torn up as they can be. Spartans can never die, they can go missing but their mission remains. They won't ever stop until the job is done._

* * *

The Institute of Champions.

October 31, 2561.

7:00 AM.

As Aelkara had mentioned this place herself, this is the training grounds for anyone that wishes to have a greater purpose on Azeroth or anywhere else. This place had remained the same since last time with a few improvements. Upon entry, weapons and hostile emotions and actions are disabled. No one can basically harm one another if they see the UNSC, Alliance or Horde with each other. They would have confusion, but not with hostile actions. The three factions can't even destroy this place, except the true villains of the story. The UNSC has taken advantage for the Marines to train themselves to be Spartans. Thanks to Aelkara McKnight, the UNSC's prime hero in taking down one of the biggest threats to the UEG's leadership

The first two weeks involved in marksman training and CQB practices for the Marines, then the true test is going out to the most dangerous and magically overpowered places on their legendary quests to craft Mjolnir armor-suits, embedded with the magics from those places. Then finally, the power surging through them can allow them to equip the Spartan Armor. Infused with an element of their choice.

The last mission would be forging a legendary weapon of their own through killing dragons that are a part of the Black Dragonflight, soon enough, they shall spar against the Earthern Champion to infuse and allow them to unleash their might. The heroes will soon become free allies to their factions, but a part of the Dragon Aspects for as long as they live on. The heroes may fight each other one day, but that won't matter. Because they will treasure their efforts in history, and will continue to recruit for more heroes like them.

People of the many races of Azeroth had gotten to the Highlands by means of magic and riding by mounts. Then they would walk from a village, up to the complex.

"That's the path through there?" A random Marine said as he saw colorful flame that lit the brazers, representing the power of the Aspects. As the village may notice, their weapons had vanished entirely. Along with the knives and magic staffs being disabled. It was the sign that there will be no differences that defile the destiny of many of these people. Aelkara had lowered the barrier to let them in.

"We're actually meeting with the Dragon Aspects for the first time?" A Night-Elf spoke as he was one of the people that roamed the stars in the Galaxy. He wasn't born on Azeroth.

"So it seems to be so. If we treat them with respect." A random goblin had replied to his question.

For many people, this was the first time meeting with the Aspects and this place was the conduit to all of the Dragons at one location.

When the last gate opened to a village. It looked like Medieval France, mixed with magic and futuristic tech. It housed a town where Aelkara had set up vendors to sell mythical armors of various materials to other free allies of the UNSC, Horde and Alliance. There was a Cypher-Type Mjolnir modified with holy energy and had colored it in black and white with golden-colored energy. Many manufacturers on Azeroth had taken inspiration on creating Mjolnir armor-suits and infusing them with magical augments and adding their unique designs. The UNSC and the Covenant's main weapons were of no exception either.

Beyond that was a mansion-like complex, where heroes can rest and find out the history of Azeroth's famous warriors and infamous factions that sought out for this world. The mountains ahead of those portals in the courtyard were training grounds.

"A rich people's place, but we're actually being trained by the dragons that sought to make this possible." A gnome spoke to Hiroki, who had no idea about the Aspects.

"Huh... What is that thing?" He replied as he stopped at the doors. Everyone turned around to meet Aelkara in her Dragon form, resting on the roof.

"Don't you see it? I'm Aelkara McKnight, the Earthern Champion and founder of these training grounds." She greeted him.

"So you're that former ODST soldier that people are talking about?" The young man kept asking the other young woman who was a dragon aspect.

"I'm also the person who can form Mjolnir armor without an assembly line. It all seems like yesterday, but for now. Our progress can begin." Aelkara brings them in, whatever she may bring on the potential what lies under the souls of many people that are willing to train.


End file.
